His Voice
by Swirlingtorments
Summary: “I will catch you Bella, you belong to me” I heard his voice echo through the forest. I ripped through the dark forest, running full speed! Edward was after me. I could feel his cold breath on the back of my neck. He would never give up, as never would I
1. Chapter 1

I ripped through the dark forest, running full speed! Edward was after me. I could feel his cold breath on the back of my neck, as if he were at my very heels. My heart pounded like a drum in my ears, my blood pumped anxiously through my body. Even as I ran it seemed that I came in contact with every branch there was. Almost as if the forest were against me, trying to slow my pace as much as it could.

"I will catch you Bella, you belong to me" I heard his voice echo through the forest.

"NO!" I cried. Tears spilling down my checks. I pushed my body even harder to run more rapidly. I was exhausted. I had only been running for a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity. My head was spinning, my legs, with every step, felt as if they would just shatter into a million pieces. My breathing became shallower, as my eyes became blurred with the salty water that ran endlessly down my face.

"Why do run Bella? Tell me, what good will it do you? You know as well as I that I will find you" His voice seemed to be everywhere, no mater how far I ran. It sounded off every tree.

"Please leave me alone!!" I cried even louder.

"You know I can't do that."

I could feel my feet slowing down, quickly giving out. It was hard to breath. I felt like I had an elephant on my chest, as I heaved in as much air as I could. My legs were numb, but none the less I pushed them further.

It was now that I started to regret running away. How could I have been so stupid to think that I could have escaped from Edward? This time he would surly make me pay for it. He had been lenient that last time when he had denied me food and bath for a week, but I am sure by now his patience has grown a lot thinner. Especially considering the fact that this time he had to track me down. I could only imagin what he would do to me this time.

"AAAAAh" I screamed as finally my legs gave out. My foot had caught on a tree root, and I went plummeting to the cold muddy ground. I could feel the wet ground soaking into my thin white nightgown.

I laid there trying to regain control of my erratic breathing, as gobs of sweat rolled down my body. The forest was now silent, not even a cricket was heard. Now I was scared. He would surly kill me.

"Bella?" The devil called me to hell. It was Edward. I closed my eyes, tight, telling myself that I would awake any moment from this nightmare. I refused to answer him.

"Beeeelllaaaaaaa." He was getting closer. "I can smell you Bella."

I would not give up. I started to crawl, using my arms to pull me across the lake of mud. I was surprised I as actually getting somewhere. My sprit and hope was rekindled as I began to crawl faster. 'This is it, I'm doing it, I'm doing it, I'm doing it-thump'

I froze, as my arm now rested on the front of a pair of black shoes. No need to wonder who's they were, I already knew, Edward's. 'Great, so much for all that work'

"Honestly Bella, games I like, hunting I like, but this I find to be quite a waste of my time." He didn't sound mad, but more amused and thrilled.

He was now in a squatting position. "Look at you, crawling in the mud. You look ridiculous. And to know that you could have avoided all this trouble if you had just stayed home." He let out a long sigh. "Bella, Bella, Bella, what am I going to do with you?"

I was at a lost for words. I had no idea what to say to him. For fear I would say something and then he _would_ be mad.

And then I did the most unthinkable thing I could have done. I don't know why I did it, or how I got the courage to do it, but I rolled my body to the side of Edward, got up, and ran full speed.

I had not even been running for a second, before I felt Edward grab my waist pulling down to the ground with him. As if a parent were picking up their child who was throwing a tantrum, he picked me up with ease, and set me in his lap. He was cross legged. I struggled against his grip, but it held firm. Which made me feel even more like a two year old. With one hand held my wrists together, the other free. I then resorted to the only other hope I had. I began to kick my legs up, squirming in his lap.

He had a board look on his face as he slowly uncrossed one leg and put it down over both mine. Now I was trapped. Knowing Edward, I didn't like knowing the fact that he had a free hand, and I was powerless to stop him.

"I hope now we can have a civilized conversation." His voice was as velvet, which was now glazed over with sheer amusement.

"You call this civilized?!" I shouted, trying once again to loosen his grip, which proved in vain.

"Come come Bella, you _know_ I don't like treating you this way. Holding you hostile as if you were a two year old." Every word dripped with sarcasm. The bastard!

"Maybe if you released me you would not have to go on midnight runs through the forest!"

"I will do no such thing!" He growled through gritted teeth, showing his two sharp fangs. He hated when I talked about him letting me go. "You belong to me, and it will stay that way!"

I just looked away.

"Besides, I find our midnight runs to be rather refreshing at times. You know how much I love to hunt, especially when it's you. I've grown rather fond of our nightly date –runs. Even if they are a waste of my time"

He remained silent now. I could tell my silence was angering him by the minute. "Say something!" I refused to speak, just keep my head turned.

"Fine, don't talk." This startled me. Edward never gave up, at least not that easily! I turned to his gorgeous face.

"Very well, I can always pay a visit to your father, after all it would only take a moment to undo what I've already done.

"STOP!" I yelled.

"Stop what?" he said in an innocent voice

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" I cried.

"Stop what!?" He yelled back, trying maintain a straight face.

"What your doing!!"

"Oh, so you can talk. Well, that's a relief I was beginning to worry for a moment. Tell you what, how about you ask me nicely and then I'll stop." He said continuing his process.

"Please will you stop?" I said in an innocent voice. He stopped, but had a disappointed look, that I have given in so quickly.

"We are going back home now" he said in a serious tone. He did this quite often, one moment he was in a playful mood, then the next he was serious.

I was so tired I did not argue, or even struggle when he picked me up in his muscular arms bridal style, with my mud stained gown and carried me off back to his home. I just knew that this was not the last time. I would not give up.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with the sun shinning brightly on my face right through my closed eyelids

I woke up with the sun shinning brightly on my face right through my closed eyelids. I was so warm and comfortable that I didn't even want to open my eyes. I rolled over on my side and pulled the blankets over my already messy hair.

After my slight movement in the bed I realized that I didn't feel quite right. Every bone in my body seemed to ache. But something else was wrong. But what? I felt like something was missing. Like, I don't know, like I was naked or something. With my head still under the blankets I rubbed my eyes open only to see that I was dressed in something different.

I gasped; yanking the covers from over my head. That lowlife! He would do something like this! Now fully awake I sat up in the bed, pulling the blankets up to my neck scanning my surroundings. And what I saw scared me even more.

The bed I laid in was a not merely a small twin size like my own, but a king size, _like Edward's_. And the thin sheets that I protectively held up to cover my bare body were that of pure silk, _also like Edward's. _This was Edward's room.

I felt a hot blush come over my face as I realized that I was in _his_ bed. Embarrassed I shook my head and cursed myself for thinking such ill thoughts.

I looked around the room more thoroughly. I could see that the golden light that had woken me up was touching all the objects in the magnificent enormous room. It was beautiful. It was like a vision of something from a dream. The room had a high-ceiling that was gracefully proportioned. The walls were a creamy white. And in the corner of the room there sat a vast fireplace that was burning away every piece of wood in it, making a soft crackling sound that turned out to be very southing to my ears.

Even though I was comfortable, I felt uncomfortable on the inside, do to the fact that I was not only in Edward's room, but I also didn't know where _my_ clothes were.

"Good afternoon Bella, I trust you slept well?"

I jumped as quick tingle of fright coursed throughout my entire body. My heart took off into a racing beat. My stomach was now full of butterflies as I recognized the voice too well to question whose it might be. Edward, my mind quickly whispered to me.

I looked to the direction I head the voice and saw Edward sitting on a chair in the corner of the bedchamber, next to the bookshelf that had somehow escaped my inspection of the room. In is lap laid open a small leather bound book, to which he quickly closed it and placed it on the table next to him.

Why did he always have to look so gorgeous all the time? Even with his hair not fully combed he still managed to pull off the dazzling look of an angle. Darn him!

"I said, good afternoon Bella, did you sleep well?" He asked again as he stood, and crossed the room over to where I was, taking a seat right next to me on the bed.

Unconsciously pulling the sheets closer and tighter to my body I answered him, "y-y-yes?- I mean yes I did. I did eat well, I mean sleep well." Dam him! Dam his dazzling face! Dam his golden eyes! Making me stutter like an idiot!

Edward let out an attractive express of amusement with a soft chuckle. "Excellent. I would have woken you up sooner, but on pain of death I choose not to. I thought you would be hungry, so I took the liberty of-"

Rudely interrupting, on purpose, "Where are my clothes?" I demanded.

Trying to ignore my rude interruption, instead of snapping my neck in two, his cheeks rose with a wicked grin planted on his lips. "Well they certainly aren't on you"

"I didn't ask where they weren't, I asked where they are! Stop avoiding the question."

"Oh, very well Bella, I threw them away. I hope you don't mind. I thought you would like something nicer to wear.

I looked away, feeling another blush coming on. It irritated my insides that he had the power to do this to me. And it's not like he tried really hard, it simply came natural to him. Looking out the window, I desired nothing more than freedom. I could feel the tears gathering in my throat and quickly gulped them back.

Edward, like always, was the first one to break the long silence. "Perhaps you would like a bath first Bella. After you have washed, I shall have new clothes waiting for you. A bath did sound nice, along with fresh clean clothes. I looked at Edward like a child that had just been told if they brushed their teeth they would receive a piece of _candy_.

As if reading my very thoughts Edward got up and handed me a white cotton robe. I took it and covered my self up. The smell was amazing, the smell of Edward. I slipped my legs out the side of the bed and collapsed to the floor as soon as I put my weight on them. Wincing in pain I tried to get up, but realized I couldn't. My legs would simply not support me. They still ached from the night before.

I felt Edward's pair of strong arms wrap around my body and lift me up as if I were a cotton doll of some sort. I wrapped my arms around his neck as and my head bobbled against his shoulder as he walked to the bathroom. Of course, what was even better then sniffing the robe? Sniffing the one who wore the rope. Simply intoxicating!

He led me into the bathroom, which not surprisingly, was also massive. The marble floors, the pale blue walls, and the enormous whorl pool that was planted in the middle. Then before I had time to take in the rest of the bathroom I felt the only cover I had being swiftly removed. My reaction was slower than I planned as I reached to grab it but he had already yanked it off and then threw it to the back wall.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" I screamed hitting him as hard as I could on his chest. Which as obviously of no use. "Put me down, NOW! I demand you put me down right now!"

"You demand?" He said as he let out a soft chuckle. Pulling me up into his rock hard chest, he put his lips to my ear and whispered, "I don't think you are in a position to demand anything Bella." He smiled, again. I thought of my father. "Unless, you think you are."

"Please stop" I barley said over a whisper. After a moment he stopped, looking down at my disturbed and flushed face. "Edward, please, please don't-" My words were cut off as he planted a quick soft kiss on my lips.

He walked over to the pool and motioned for me to get in. I walked over and got into the warm lavender smelling water. He stared down at me with a smirk.

"I will have you Bella, you are mine, and you will always be mine."

I simply looked at him, thankful I had made it to the tub with out compromising my father's freedom.

"Say it Bella. Say you are mine and no other's."

I looked to the walls of the bathroom, anywhere to look was better than at him.

"Say it Bella" He insisted again.

"I belong to no one." I said with sheer defiance in my voice.

"What?" He said as if suppressing an explosion that had taken place inside him.

"You heard me"

"Yes, well I had hoped you would take it back if I gave you another chance. Well no matter, we will see if you hold your same attitude by the end of tonight. I have a surprise for you." His eyes beamed, as my breath caught in my throat.

"What?"

"You heard me" he said turning around and slowly sauntering to the door. "Be sure to wash well Bella, you will want to look you best for your surprise."

"What is it?" I asked scared to even find out what _he_ was planning.

"Now, now Bella, everybody knows if I were to tell you it wouldn't be a surprise, would it? Besides tonight is not that far off, surly you can wait until then."

I opened my mouth to ask another question, but cut me off before I even spoke.

"No more questions Bella, I promise you will find out soon enough." But that did not make me give up.

"Will I like it?" He looked slightly irrigated that I had ignored his warning and persisted on. Then he smiled like I had never seen him smile like before. It stretched from ear to ear. I saw something pass through his eyes which looked like pure excitement.

"That is for me to know, and you to find out." He quickly left before I could ask another question. What a half –ass response. What could this present be? He has never given me any surprise. Never! I picked up one of the wash clothes that had already been placed on the side of the pool/tub for me. I buttered it up with soap which smelled of cherries and vanilla, and began to wash. I had no choice but to wait until tonight. It was obvious _he_ wasn't going to tell me. To tell the truth overall I was afraid to figure out what I was, but I did have a slight hint of excitement. I curiosity had to be satisfied. I stepped out of the tub and into a fluffy white cotton towel that had also been laid out for me. On the back of the door hung a fancy black dress with shoes to match it. Darn, they were high heels. I was not good in high heels.

Well at least the dress is somewhat descent. Oh wait I spoke too soon, there was a big slit up the side of the dress. It was a V neck dress that would probably not cover much up front. I first put on the lacy red underwear and bra he had folded up on the counter, muttering to myself how much of a pervert he was. Then with a heavy sigh I slipped the dress on. It was perfect fit! Even I have never been able to find a perfect fit. But somehow Edward always managed to do the impossible. I then slipped on the black diamond high heels. Also a perfect fit.

I looked in the mirror and couldn't deny that I did look pretty in the outfit. If I do say so myself. The last thing left out for me was brush. I comb through my hair with ease. I liked my hair down. Plus there was nothing to put it up with anyway. I looked towards the door, and slowly reached for the knob. Ok, here I go. I turned the knob and prepared myself mentally for what was to come.


	3. Chapter3

I opened the door to the bathroom half way and scanned my surroundings for Edward

**Sorry it took me so long, but I have a lot that I am working on as far as my schooling is concerned, so bare with me. I tried to write a good chapter, go easy and I hope you like it. Thank you so much for all the reviews and support.**

I opened the door to the bathroom half way and scanned my surroundings for Edward. He was no where to be seen. I opened the door fully and took a better look. The bed had been tidied up, and the room still held a brilliant glow to it as it had before she left. Everything was mostly the same as it had been. Except Edward was still nowhere to be found.

There was noting to do until Edward showed up. Until then I would just have to entertain myself. I looked around the room again and spotted the leather bound book that Edward had been reading while I was asleep. I hot blush came into my cheeks, just thinking that Edward had been watching me sleep.

I walked over to the little table between the two small bookshelves and picked up the book. It didn't have a title. I opened the book and flipped through the pages, they were all blank. ??.

I flipped through the pages again expecting not to see anything, until I saw a small hint of color on a page. I flipped through the book much slower this time, looking for the page of color. It had looked like a photograph of some sort, but I had to be sure. I found it!

It was a black and white photo of me! I was standing next to Charlie with my arm around his shoulder, smiling. I couldn't seem to tear my eyes from Charlie's face. I didn't notice the wet drops of tears spilling down my face until one hit the photo, landing with a splat and slowly sliding off the slick surface of the photo. I put my hand up to the picture to where Charlie was. I missed him so much.

I look back on the day when Edward first brought me here.

_Charlie was being Charlie and decided to give me a ride to school one a snowy day. We had gotten into a heated argument over me leaving Forks. I told him I didn't want to leave and insisted I stay. Charlie had merely already decided to send me away to live with my mother. I had never seen Charlie that angry before. He insisted I leave, and that I would be happier and have more things to do. But I likewise refused to give in. Our yelling became so loud and so out of control that I couldn't even hear my own voice over his. "I'm not leaving!"_

"_Bella, I am your father and I know what's best for you, and you are going to leave weather you like it or not!"_

_I covered my ears and screamed at the top of my lungs, "I hate you! I hate you, I hate you! I wish you would go away forever!"_

_Slowly the car started to go off track and swerve here and there. The car skidded on the ice and crashed into a huge tree. At the speed the car the was going, the impact of the car caused Charlie's head to crash violently against the steering wheel knocking him into unconsciousness. It all happened so fast. I remember the blood oozing out of his head. It was everywhere. I opened my car door and screamed for help. No one answered. I ran back into the car and tried to wake Charlie. "Charlie, please get up! Please!!" I could stop the waterfall of tears from streaming down my face. "No, Charlie, you can't leave me, you can't, you just can't! Please come back!" I screamed so loud that my voice began to give out. Then in low whispers I remember saying, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. Charlie please forgive me, I didn't mean it, please come back." Blood had dibbled on to my hands and shirt. I laid my head on Charlie's shoulder and closed my sobbing eyes. After a few moments I reopened my eyes, only to find that I was staring right into the eyes of Edward. He was leaned against another tree, his hand in his pockets, and his legs crossed. His eyes held a certain sort of disappointment, but for the most part I could not read them. I jump out of the car and ran straight into Edward's arms. _

"_Edward, we have to do something, he's dying, Charlie's dying! Please help me!" I clamped onto his shirt and buried my face into in chest. "Please help him! I whispered into his chest. _

"_I can't." He replied in a flat tone. I unburied my face, and looked at him in horror._

"_What do you mean you can't? You saved me! Why can't you save him! Please Edward, please._

"_Isn't this what you wanted? For him to go away forever?"_

"_No, I never wanted this, I didn't mean it, I, I, I love him!" I was starting to get the crying hiccups._

"_It's his time Bella; there is nothing I can do."_

"_So! It was m-my time, and y-yet you saved me"_

"_Yes, and look at us now, looking after you has tuned out to be a full time job, and I can't do that twice. I'm sorry. It's too late."_

"_You w- won't half too look after him, j-just save him this once. Once Edward, that's all I ask. P-please." And then I said the magic words that I have regretted ever since._

"_I'll do a-anything." Something flashed across his face when I said these three words._

"_Anything." He said, as if thinking as he said it. I had never seen Edward act this way before. He was always charming, helpful, sympathetic. Now he was acting as if he was a completely different person. _

"_I'll do anything." I said again. _

_Then he leaned forward, and whispered into my ear, "mine." _

"_What?," I looked up at him with blood stained eyes. I saw lust in his eyes. I had never, ever, ever seen Edward behave like this. I started to take a step back, but he quickly wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. He leaned in again and said, "Your mine."_

_My heart was beating uncontrollably, and my breathing became erratic. "I'm always yours," I whispered back._

"_Only, mine." I looked into his golden eyes, with a questioning look. _

"_His head is damaged. If I save his life, he will not remember you. You will not exist in his memory. Therefore you will only belong to me." I was horrified by the answer. This was the worst thing that could happen to me. Charlie not remember me? It was almost too much for me to bare. But then I rather sacrifice my memory, then his life._

_But something in Edward had changed. He was now, so, so, selfish! "I will have you to myself, no Charlie, no Jessica, no Mike, no one else but me. You will belong to me" _

"_You mean, I can never see anyone else again. What about my all my friends, I'm just supposed to forget about them? And them about me?"_

"_No, you will tell them you have chosen to obey your father's wishes and move to Arizona."_

_I put my head down, and started to cry even harder. I cried so hard that my legs could no longer support me. I felt a great pain in my stomach, almost as if I were going to hurl. I sunk down to the ground and covered my face with my hands. I leaned to lay on my side and curled myself up into a little ball. I could tell how pathetic I looked. Heck, I even felt pathetic!_

_I felt Edward's hand pull my hand from my face. I quickly yanked it back and put it over my face again. Then I felt his arms enclose around my curled form and pull me into his lap. "Oh, come on Bella, I promise it won't be that bad. You'll be with me, isn't that what you've always wanted?"_

"_I-I-I don't –k-k-know" My hiccups were worst then ever. Then I realized, that it wasn't about me, it was about Charlie. "I'll d-d-d" I had to stop and take another deep breath. "I'll d- do it." _

"_Good, now sleep Bella, I'll be there when you wake" was all I remember him saying before I felt my eyes close into a deep sleep, I let all my weight rest on Edward, and that it._

Ever since that day Edward has never let me outside. He had always kept special watch over me. I thought he would go back to himself, but he never did. So my only way of getting outside was to escape. But he always knew when I left. And he always caught me. I was a prisoner. He kept me busy with the chores of the mansion, and rewarded me with a small detail of how my father was doing, or what my friends were up to. And that is where I am today. But Edward has never given me a surprise. Especially considering the fact that last night I just ran away. I should be in solitary confinement.

I didn't even realize how long I sat there just holding the picture of my father and I. I quickly closed it and set it back on the table, so as not to get caught by Edward.

"I thought I told you not to touch my stuff without asking Bella." Uh oh, there goes my surprise. His tone was serious, but when I turned around his face held a soft smirk.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again. Its just that it fell on the floor, and I picked it up and saw a picture of me and was wondering what it was." I hope he falls for my weak lie.

"Oh, I see. So, the closed book somehow fell to the ground and landed on the exact page that you wanted." He raised and eyebrow and looked at me to see if I had another way of redeeming myself.

"Well, I picked up the book, after it fell, and flipped through it, the book looked familiar."

"So the book didn't fall onto the page, you flipped to the page." He smiled and I could tell he was trying extremely hard to keep from laughing in his amusement of smoking my ass! And the fact that I had just put my foot in my mouth. My face grew a hot crimson.

"Well now that we know you flipped to the page, that only leaves the fact of how it fell to the ground." He looked at me, to see if I dare try to answer this one, without making a complete fool out of myself.

I gave up, there was no way to win this, and he knew it. "I pick up the book, and flipped through the pages. I'm sorry, I won't do it again." I put my head down in embarrassment.

Edward lifted my chin up to his eye level and smiled. "There we go, that's better Bella. That's exactly what I wanted to hear, and you are forgiven." He kissed the top of my head, and breathed in my scent before releasing me. "Come the night is young and your surprise awaits!" He grabbed my hand and led me to his silver Volvo. My eyes were wide with excitement.

I was outside! And not running, but actually outside. If this was the surprise, I was already happy. "Get in Bell." He said in a soft tone. "If you're already that surprised, I have a feeling you will really like your real surprise." I got in the car, strapped on my safety belt and was overflowing with excitement as we sped away from the drive way.


	4. Chapter 4

We sped away so quickly, my head was spinning a little

**No more Author notes for a while, I promise.**

We sped away so quickly, my head was spinning a little. I could feel the butterflies of excitement fluttering around in my stomach. I couldn't suppress them. The surprise was _killing_ me. I knew he wouldn't tell me where we were going but I had to ask at least one more time.

"So where are we going?" I failed to hide my excitement, and to this he laughed.

"My, my Bella are we a little over excited?" He turned to me and smiled, showing his white pearly teeth.

"No," _yes_, "I just wanted to know." He didn't turn to me this time, he just keep staring ahead. Then it started, "the silence". The silence was always my great enemy; it made me feel so uncomfortable, especially when I didn't even know what Edward was thinking. I tried to occupy myself with the outside world by looking out the window at the fast moving objects the sped right by. It only worked for a few minutes until I felt uneasy again.

Why wasn't he talking? _Maybe he's mad. _I put my head down and amused myself with my hands in my lap. Then I felt a cold hand grip my hand. Edward pulled my hand up to his mouth and kissed it lightly. "I'm sorry Bella, I was just thinking, and sometimes I get a little too preoccupied." I didn't look at Edward, but I could feel his gaze burning into the side of my face.

He let go of my hand for a moment, but only to flip in a CD, then grabbed my hand again. Clair de lunea. The piano sound was very soothing. Out the corner of my eye I could see him staring at me again. I felt like I was under a microscope, being examined, as if I were some rare specimen. He looked away tightening his grip on my hand. I looked to Edward to see if he was mad. He didn't look mad, he looked as if he was staring at some distant memory or something to that effect. I looked away, and then right as I looked away I saw him turn in my direction. My head jerked in Edward's direction, as he too jerked his head back to his driving. A game? Was he playing with me?

I saw the corners of his mouth lift a little into a small grin. I turned my head away and couldn't help but laugh when he turned his head in my direction again. A hot blush crept up in my already rosy cheeks. To continue the little game I turned my head to Edward, but this time he did not look away. He peered right into my eyes, and for some reason I couldn't look away. It seemed that his golden eyes could see right through me, as if I were a piece of glass. His smile grew all the way up to eyes, and his laugh was that of pure velvet.

"Have I told you beautiful you look this evening Bella?" He took his hand and ran his fingers through my hair, massaging and rubbing my scalp. I tried not to let him notice how good his hands felt on my scalp. I felt as if I could go to sleep right there on the seat. But after a few moments, to my disappointment, he stopped and removed his hand. He lifted his hand up to his nose and inhaled deeply. "hmmmmm, I love your smell."

"Are we almost there?" I asked sounding a little more childish than I wanted.

"Calm down Bella, and yes we are almost there." I let out a long sigh and went back to staring out the window. My hair kept falling in my face. There always seemed to be that one piece of hair that would not go back in place. I reached up and started to wrap my hair into a bun, where it would be less annoying.

"What you doing?" Edward's voice made be jump and then freeze. I looked at him and his eyes held somewhat of a form of irritation in them. I didn't answer, but just looked at him trying to figure out if he was mad or not. "Bella, what are you doing?"

"I was just putting my hair up, it keeps falling in my face, and it annoying." I said this with more confidence than I expected, but I did it somehow.

"Oh?" He said now staring at me intently. "Don't you think I would have left something for you to tie up your hair if that's what I wanted?" He was referring to when I was getting ready.

"I, just thought-" He cut me off, now I knew he was irritated. The real small things that would set Edward off!

"Obviously I wanted it down." I kept looking at him, with my hands still holding the unfinished wrapped bun. I let my hands fall limply to my lap as my hair encircled my shoulders, slowly untwisting from it bun like form. "There that's better. Much better. Don't you think?"

"What do you Care!" I yelled a little more loudly than I expected. I was frustrated that he could tell me what to do with _my _hair. "It's not like my opinion matters anyway! You just want to do what you want to do, and you don't even care for what I think! Your just an overpowering freak!" My own words caught even me by surprise. The car swerved and was instantly parked off the side of the road. By the look on his face, I knew he was going to yell at me, so I wasted no time in opening my passenger door and making a run for it. We had not yet reached town, so instead I ran towards the forest. It hadn't been long before I realized that I wasn't really getting anywhere, damn these heels!

Behind me I heard Edward shouting my name. "Bella! Bella come back here!" I just kept running. Then I heard his car door open and slam. I kept running, until Edward had instantly caught up to me and held me in his iron grip. I squirmed and kicked in his arms. Thrashing my head this way and that, I did not want to hear his yell at me, or even speak to me for that matter. Held me tight until my body gave up on fighting against his strength. So, I screamed as loud as I possibly could.

But my scream was cut short when he immediately cupped a hand over my mouth. "Stop it Bella! You forget you belong to ME!" He growled. I tried to bite his hand but it was too large. So instead I focused on my erratic breathing through my nose. My heavy breathing was the only sound that could be heard through the silence. "Bella, why did you run!" It wasn't really a question it was more of a command.

I struggled in his grip, the last thing I wanted to hear was him yelling at me again. He let his hand slip from my mouth and without even thinking about it, I shouted, "I hate you!" Opps. I didn't really hate Edward, but I was so mad and frustrated that I just said what I was feeling at the moment. That's when I felt Edward's grip loosen on my body, and release me. When I turned around to look at him his face was unreadable. But his eyes were full of injure. I was at a lost for words. "Edward," I tried to begin my apology sentence, but I didn't know what to say.

The hurt was rapidly replaced by anger, as he turned away from me and strolled towards the car. "Get in the car Bella we're going home." _Going home?_ My mind instantly asked. _But what about my present? _As if reading my mind Edward twisted around and said,

"I don't think you are in a position to deserve a present. So get in the car." My eyes filled up with desperation. _I don't want to go home, it was mistake._ "Bella, I'm not going to tell you again, get in the car." I realized I could push him no further, so I sadly sulked back to the car, with my head held down. Edward open the car door for me as I slipped in not even bothering to look at his face.

He slipped around the car and into the driver's seat. I could feel the burning need to cry. I heard his keys jingle as he stuck them into the ignition. I was waiting for the roar of the car, but it did not happen. I didn't want to look at Edward because if I did, that meant that he would see me crying, and was way too proud for that. But I made the mistake of letting a tear drop escape, swiftly falling onto my dress, leaving a small dark mark. So much for being proud.

Edward reached up and wiped the tear trail that was left on my cheek. "Why are you crying?" his voice did not sound angry, more then ever it sound emotionless.

"I not crying!" Even I knew it was a pathetic way to respond.

He chuckled, "your not? Well then look at me." I turned my face even further away, only for it to be gently pulled back around. His hand was lightly cupped under my chin holding my face up to his. "Look at me," he repeated. My glassy eyes slowly looked up to his. "Now, tell me you're not crying." And that's when it happened. My tears let loose as if someone had removed a big bolder from in the path of a waterfall.

"Oh, Bella," he said as he back up the driver's seat and pulled me over into his lap. "You know I hate to see you cry." I just buried my face into his chest. "What's the mater? Why are you crying"

Once again, without thinking I said what first came to my mind, "I want my present." Of course that wasn't really the reason I was crying. It was out of frustration, of never having my own free will. Always doing what _he_ wanted.

He let out a loud humorous laugh, "Well Bella, I think it's a little late for that, besides he's probably gone by now." This puzzled me, so I looked up to his face.

"Who is gone?" He looked down at me with almost pity.

"Your father." My heart skipped a beat to his words. My eyes grew wide with extreme anxiety.

"My father?" I repeated my voice barley audible.

"Yes, I was going to take you to see him, then I was going to take you out to dinner to your favorite restaurant and spend the rest of the time in a hotel that I made reservations for. But he did have a plane to catch, and so by now he is probably gone."

"Oh." Was all I could say. If only I had kept my mouth shut I would have been so happy.

After a few moments, "So are you going to tell me the real reason as to why you are crying?" I wasn't sure if it was good idea to tell him or not. "You can tell me." His voice was soft and soothing. "I promise I won't get mad."

"I'm just frustrated."

"About?"

"Well, ever since you took me away, or I went away with you, my life has been miserable. I never get to go outside, have friends, or even talk to people. All I do is work, work, work, and work. And when I make a mistake, or I want to do something on my own, you just yell at me. I just want my life back! And I have no clean clothes, and my bed is too small." I don't know why I add in the last two, but since I was confessing all my problems, what the heck?

"I see. I'm sorry Bella. I neglected the fact that you are human, and as a human you do need fresh air, and friends to be healthy. As for your work, we will talk later about cutting some of it out. I will try not to be so demanding to you, as I see it really isn't fair. As for your clothes," he stopped and smiled, "well, we'll just have to go shopping."

"My bed?" He looked back me with a confused expression, as to why I would ask such a strange question. Then he smiled his evil grin and chuckled under his breath.

"What about it?"

"It's too small! It's only a twin. I fall off it every night."

"Oh my, can't have a small bed can we?" He grinned at me, "Well I'll just have to watch you more than normal won't I? And don't worry if you fall, I'll catch you."

Before I could protest he lifted me up off his lap and set me over in the passenger's seat. Then started the engine up. We pulled away from our parked position, and made a U turn. _"Were, we really going home?"_ "Are we really going home?"

He glanced at me then back at the road. "Yes."

"But, what about dinner?"

"What about it?"

"I'm hungry."

"You'll find something at home."

I was getting desperate now, I really didn't want to go back to my prison just yet. "Please?"

The car stopped and he smiled. I looked around and noticed that we were at my favorite restaurant. Bartolii's Famous Italian food. I looked back at him with excitement. He leaned over and kissed me on the lips. And then quickly slipped out the car and over to my door. I got out put my hand in his as he was holding it out. For a moment it seemed that things had gone back to the way things used to be for me and Edward. Then I suddenly remembered something. Hotel. "You were going to take me to a hotel?

"Were?"

"For what?"

He looked at me as an mischievous smile played on his lips. "To spend some time with one another, it's always nice to get out the house with one's mate." I didn't know weather to believe him or not.

"Are you serious" I asked.

"Have I ever lied to you Bella?" He said planting another kiss on my lips. "Besides, I already have reservations, and knowing how poor I am, I don't like to waste money."

Poor! Yeah right! He was probably the richest man alive!

He opened the restaurant door and we entered.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward opened the door for me to go into the restaurant

Edward opened the door for me to go into the restaurant. The smells of the restaurant hit me instantly. They were mouth watering. I looked at Edward, he looked calm, and composed. It was hard to believe that no so long ago he was yelling and screaming at me in the car. As we approached the seating line, I tightened my arm around Edward. He smiled and looked down at me.

"Are you nervous?" he asked truly interested. I was surprised he knew me so well. Actually I was a little nervous, it had been a while since I had been around other people besides Edward. It was kind of sad, and I didn't want to admit it.

"A little." Would that make him mad? With Edward I never knew what would set him off now. I never knew what mood he was in, whether he was playful, argumentative, mad, I never knew. He squeezed my hand a little tighter and smirked as he leaned down to my ear.

"Don't be nervous." I looked at him, but he was already looking away. His face was so perfect it was unbelievable. I felt like and card board box standing next an angel. It was pretty pathetic, but that was the only way I could describe it. The next voice made me jump, it was so high pitched.

"Hi! How many?" I looked at Edward and then back down to myself. It was quite oblivious to me how many Edward and I made together. To me it didn't seem like she wanted to know how many the _two _of us made, the girl was literary on top of Edward. She didn't even look at me. It felt like a complete repeat of my last restaurant date with Edward. Edward always got instant attention, unlike me.

But calm as ever, not showing the slightest fragment of irritation Edward replied in his well known velvet voice, "Two if you please." The girl had to blink out of her dumbstruck trance, as she was practically in his mouth and anywhere else she could land her eyes.

"Oh, um, right this way, Mr.?

"Cullen. And if its not too much trouble we would like a table in private."

"Oh! Of course! Anything for you." Did she just say what I think she said? Anything for _you_? I shook my head as if I would expect anything different from a girl who was experiencing Edward's charm for the first time.

As we followed the girl, Edward was smiling, but to my enjoyment not at her. He just kept his head fixed straight ahead. I glared at her, but she didn't noticed, because to her I was just an insignificant ant compared to Edward. You don't stop to stare at an ant when you can easily look to the side of that ant at an angel.

"Here we are Mr. Cullen, table for two, your server with be with you any minute!" Dear goodness! She couldn't even keep a straight face as she drooled all over herself and kept rubbing her already reddened face.

"Thank you." He didn't look at her as she left, but she walked as if she had fainted and was being carried off by Cupid. "Bella?" I looked at Edward as he motioned for me to sit down. He had been holding my chair out for me.

"Oh, thank you." In one swift movement he pushed my chair in and instantly sat down in his. Then came, "_the silent staring_." But it didn't last long before the waiter came.

"Hello, my name is Joe, and I'll be your server to night, can I start you two off with something to drink?" Finally somebody who noticed I existed!

"I'll have a coke, Bella what would you like?" He grinned my favorite crooked grin and then winked.

"Same."

"Ok, make that two cokes."

"Alright and are you ready to order or would you like a couple minutes?" I picked up the menu and began to read through all the delicious sounding dishes.

"We'll have those few minutes, thank you." Edward answered for me.

"I'll have your drinks in few moments then." He quickly disappeared. Everything looked so good. It was impossible to choose. Pizza, spaghetti, ravioli, Garlic bread with authentic Italian tomato soup, Chicken Cesar salad, it all was mouth watering. It was actually a tie between the Pizza and the Chicken Cesar Salad. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Pick whatever you like Bella." I looked up at Edward, his eyes beamed at me. It was almost impossible to look away. His eyes where so memorizing. He seemed quit amused by my incapability to be able to choose.

"I can't choose." I said moving the menu up slowing over my face. It was obvious I didn't have enough control to look away myself.

"I noticed." He said chucking under his breath. I pulled the menu back down.

"What's so funny?"

"I find you absolutely fascinating Bella. You truly amuse me in ways you can't even imagine. You are so pleasant to be around." I actually thought he was going to say something perverted, or something about how he can't wait to get to the hotel. But no, it was an actual compliment.

"Thank…you?" I was a little surprised. He smiled as held my gaze.

"I truly could never live in a world where you did not exist. It would be utterly impossible. I do love you." What brought this on? I don't know, but I wasn't going to let it pass.

"What's so fascinating about me?" I had to know what he was thinking.

"Everything. The way you look. Your smell, your smile, and the way you look when you're nervous or scared,"

I couldn't help the blush that spread all over my cheeks. "Or jealous." My eyes widened at the last word. I suddenly had a clear picture of our seating assistant. So that's what he had been laughing at earlier.

"I wasn't Jealous of her!" I said trying to hide my resentment as best I could.

"Jealous of who?"

"The girl."

"What girl, I never mentioned any girl."

"You were talking about our seating assistant, and I'm not or wasn't jealous of her."

"What makes you think I was talking about our seating assistant?" Oh no. Opps.

"Well, you, I mean you implied… um" I was trying to search for any reason that would make it so that he was the one that implied the seating assistant. But there was nothing. He had been very careful not to mention her. He knew she would come up into my mind when he mentioned jealousy. Just then a nice cold fizzy coke was placed in front of me, to which I quickly picked up and began to drink. Anything to avoid the conversation we were having.

"Are you ready to order?" Edward looked to me.

I picked up my menu and then made my final decision even though I really wanted both. "I'll have the cheese pizza." The waiter made a quick jot and then turned to Edward.

"And what would you like?" My look to Edward was puzzled, he didn't eat. Well he ate but not my kind of food.

"I'll have the Cesar Salad with chicken." GRRRRRRR. The waiter picked up both menus and smiled as he went to put in our orders. I gave him my best glare. But seriously, how long could a girl glare at Edward?

"I couldn't help it." He said tightening his lips to keep from laughing. The rest of the time was filled with meaningless talk about the weather, the forest, and trying to name what animal or mammal had one nose hole. We came up with the whale. When our food came out I realized I had been hungrier than I thought. Edward would only sit and stare with his beautiful gold eyes. He watched with enjoyment, as I shoved my face.

He pushed his salad to me, to which I was grateful. Everything was very yummy! Then I drank his coke, which he hadn't even touched. After dinner, I was amazed at how fast things went. Edward summoned for the check, after I refused desert. He didn't even look at the amount that was spent, just simply took out a couple twenties and laid them inside the check book. When the waiter came, Edward told him to keep the change. The waiter was very grateful as he skipped off.

Edward gracefully stood up, crossed over to me and held out his hand. I took it and followed him out of the private room. I looked around the restaurant as we were leaving. After all, I didn't know when I would be allowed to come back outside. Speaking of Edward, I'd noticed that he never once said anything perverted to me. He let me order what I wanted, he didn't make any comments on how glade he was that he owned me. It was like he gave me complete freedom. It was almost as if I was spending time with the old romantic Edward. That was the Edward I loved. This was truly the best day I'd had in a very long time.

I couldn't help smiling out of actual happiness. Edward too must have notice the immense amount of happiness I was feeling. He looked down at me and chuckled. He wrapped his cool arms around me and pulled me closer to him as we left out the restaurant. It was quite chilly. But he was even colder. For some reason the blush I was feeling seemed to warm me up. I wrapped my arms around Edward, as we walked to the silver Volvo.

He leaned his head against the top of my head and kissed it. "I'm glad you had a good time."

"Oh Yes! Very, very good time." He chuckled in amusement. He opened the car door. I was reluctant to let him go. I wanted to hold on to this Edward for as long a possible. His eyes flashed down to mine. He reached up a hand and played with a strand of my hair, rubbing it through his fingers. His eyes were very gentle and held a certain other emotion that I didn't understand. Regret? Pain? It looked like it.

"What are you thinking?" he asked

"I want to kiss you." I said snuggling my face into his cold hard chest. I looked back up to him. His lips curved up at the corners, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking somewhere beyond.

"Please do." His velvety voice was compelling. I lifted up on the tip of my toes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

He looked down at me and snickered, shaking his head. "That was hardly fair Bella."

Then he put his eyes down and his voice was real low, "then again that's all I probably deserve after all I've put you through. I can only ask that you forgive me Bella, I am very ashamed of my own behavior."

I blinked. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Edward? He was so different. I reached up again and kissed him hard on the lips. His lips were cold on mine, but it felt good. He returned it, which felt even better. After what seemed like a few seconds he pulled away. My heart was racing. The blood was pumping wildly through my veins. My breathing was erratic. He leaned against his head against the top of mine.

"Thank you Bella." He opened the car door and slid me inside. Then opened the driver's side and slid in himself. Besides me catching up on my breathing, the car was silent. Edward was still as a statue. While his left hand was on the steering wheel, his right hand was balled into a fist. I reached over and grabbed it. I tried to loosen the grip but it wouldn't budge. I was using all my strength, but it still remained a fist. He laughed quietly as he unloosed his hand, opening it as I slid mine in. He rubbed his thumb over the top of my hand.

"Are we still going to the hotel?" I asked.

"I still I reservations don't I?"

"Oh, ok."

"Unless, you don't want to go." Was he giving me a choice?

"No its ok, we can go, I know you don't like wasting money." He glanced at me and laughed. It was the most beautiful sound. He lifted up my and kissed the top of it.

"As you wish. You do have your own room, I made sure of that." _Can you switch it back?_

"Thank you Edward." He started the engine and flipped in his CD of piano music, returning his cold hand to mine. I leaned back against the comfortable seats and closed my eyes. I peaked out to look at him. He didn't look at me but somehow I knew that he saw me.

"Sleep Bella." I closed my eyes again, but I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to miss one moment of this new Edward. He looked back at me with his crooked grin. He pulled my body over to where he was and gently laid my head on his shoulder, while wrapping his cold arm around me. He leaned down and began to hum a soft melody in my ear while stroking the top of my head. The sound of his voice filled my ears, I couldn't even hear the radio any more.

I closed my eyes, as my body began to give in to sleep. Sometimes I would move, just to make sure this was no dream, if it was, I wanted it to never end. I could feel myself right on the edge of sleep. My mind kept blinking out in sleep. Edward must have known that I was almost a sleep, because he turned off the radio and covered me with his leather sweet smelling jacket. He continued rubbing the top of my head and every once in a while would brush his hand across my cheek. Edward whispered in my ear, "sweet dreams my little Bella," then kissed me on the side of my head. And then almost as if those words were a spell, light an automatic light switch, sleep claimed me.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey

**Hey!! Fans could you please check out my new story? And let me have it! Weather your pissed or mad, I'll take it! Just check it out! Oh and I shall reward you with a faster update! Thank you! Here's chapter 6. Hope you like it. **

**Thank you Muff'Nbutter, For the suggestion for a Beta, I will look into it. **

**And gellybelles I would be happy to help improve any writing you have to the best of my ability. **

**And a special thanks to Mrs. Quincy. I looked up the song you recommended and I do like it. I think it's a great Idea and I 'll think about putting it into the story.**

I could feel Edward removing my clamped hands from his shirt. I didn't realize that I had been holding on to him so tight. I could feel the soft bed that he was letting my body slowly ease onto. I was so tired, but I didn't want him to leave me. Who knew what Edward I would wake up to in the morning. I reached my hands up and snatched up a clump of his shirt.

"Please Bella." Edward said putting his cold hands on mine and quickly unpicking my fingers again. I reached up a second time. There was no way I was letting go of this Edward. "Bella." I could tell this was his warning tone. I opened my eyes and gave him my best pouting face.

"Please? Just stay a little while longer?"

"No, Bella, you're exhausted and you need your sleep." He looked down at my pleading eyes and I could tell I was getting to him. He looked frustrated. Fighting between two pulling emotions. Weather to stay and be carried away by his own emotions, or to leave quickly and go against what his body told him was right. I pulled him down further to me and the bed. "Bella you will behave yourself! Or I shall choose not to bring you out again." I could hear the growl in his voice.

I instantly let go. "Thank you, now go to sleep Bella. You will see me in the morning." He turned to leave. No don't go!

"But what about, my clothes?!" I yelled in a panic. He was getting beyond patients now. He whipped around, his features hard

"What about them?" He said through gritted teeth, trying to compose himself.

"I can't sleep in my nice dress, I'll ruin it." I growled back. At this, his face softened a little

"Then take it off."

I knew this was very childish. It was the only way I knew of that would get him stay longer, even if it meant that I had to argue with him. I also knew it's not what he wanted to hear.

I turned my face, so I wouldn't have to look at his. I was mad. How come he would always take advantage of me? He always got his way! Well not tonight

"I demand something! Something I can wear!"

His face was hard and seething with anger. "Bella, I can not do this tonight. I won't. Now if the dress makes you uncomfortable take it off, if it doesn't then leave it on. Whatever you want to do it fine, except what you're doing now." My body tensed with anger. "Bella, this is your last warning, I won't _ask_ again."

"No!" I said.

"I will be lenient this once Bella, but do not make a habit out of this childish behavior of yours!" He handed me his shirt, and I slipped it on, pulling my dress from underneath the shirt.

He quickly ran up behind me scooped me up in his arms and led me to the bed, where he carefully set me down. He took a seat next to me.

"Bella, be kind to me." He reached over to cup my chin, and pulled it over to where he could look at me, and I at him. "Do not be angry on such a nice night.

"Fine." I got my way.

I crawled past him and smashing my face in my pillow. "Good night." I said my voice muffled by the pillow.

I heard him exhale noisily, "Well, Bella, at least let me end our date in a proper way." He lifted my body from its childish position and placed me securely in his cold hard arms. He leaned down and placed a soft cold kiss on my lips. My heart was racing, my blood pumping!

"Breath Bella." I felt his cold breath tickle my ear. I gasp another breath of air, and turned to him. His beauty was astonishing and yet unbelievable at all at the same time. "Now, go to sleep." He set me down on the bed and left the room. I ran to the door, remembering something. I opened my door just a crack, "Edward?"

"Yes Bella." He was there in a flash, as if he never left. Like he had been standing at my door the entire time.

"Um, thanks for the shirt." He looked at me confused, but amusement was right behind it.

"Your welcome, my love." I swear, he was a runaway model.

I stared at him a long while again I blushed a little. My whole body felt like it was memorized by his features. "Good night Bella."

"Good night, Edward." 'hot.' I said the last word to myself, as I closed the door. Edward's shirt! The smell was incredible! I kept sniffing the shirt every time the smell would disappear. I jumped onto my big bed. It was nice to have a bigger bed, even if it was just for tonight. I rolled under the covers, inhaling Edward's shirt as I quickly fell into darkness.

I dreamed a frightening dream. Charlie was there. It was a reenactment of him dieing slowly and me powerless to stop it. And then as Charlie was telling his final dieing words a big black shadow came and carried me away. I was screaming that I wanted to say goodbye to Charlie, but Charlie's voice just kept getting fainter and fainter. Until I could hear nothing, nothing but the sound of rain. Then out of nowhere I saw Edward running through the forest, I called to him, but he wouldn't answer. I kept calling his name but he just kept running. I ran after him, but I couldn't keep up. I felt like no one could hear me and the ones I loved the most where disappearing.

I woke to find my cheeks wet and cold with tears. I looked out the window. It was storming outside. The rain beat against the window as if trying to attack me. It was still the deep of night and the starts blazed in the cold sky, casting shifting shadows throughout the room. I sat up hugging the blankets around my shoulders. I no longer felt sleepy. "Edward?" I whispered the name to myself. I longed for him right now more then ever, to feel safe in his arms. But I knew that would require me to get out of bed and run through the darkness, which at the moment scared me.

"I'm right here." I felt Edward whisper in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his body. My heart raced at the sudden surprise but I was also comforted at the same time. As I focused to get my breathing in order, I felt Edward bend over and gently brush back the hair from my face. I heard something squeaking in a rhythm tic way. Then I realized it was me!

"Shhh, it ok Bella, shh, your safe." I buried my face in Edward's bare chest and closed my eyes. His sent was calming. "You're shaking, are you cold?"

"N, n, n, no. Just s, scared."

After a long silence, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later." He grabbed the covers and pulled them over me, wrapping me tightly. He pushed my head against his chest and rocked me back and forth on the bed. I reached up rubbed my hand on his cold, stunning skin that sparkled in the silver lighting.

He mumbled something in the silence. He kissed the top of my head, and laid my head on the pillow. For a second I thought he was going to leave. So I quickly moved a little closer to him. "No." I said defiantly.

"Easy, Bella, I' not going anywhere." I could feel my tense body relaxing, looking into Edward's tender face, which held nothing but concern and worry. He lay down and pulled the covers over his body patting the small space next to him. With excitement I quickly snuggle into it, as he lifted the covers over me again. I smiled and looked up to Edward's eyes, which seemed to sparkle in the silver lighting.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Um, did I say anything in my dream or er nightmare?"

"You kept screaming my name. The first time I heard you shout my name; no doubt I was already in your room. I saw you squirming and kicking on the bed as if you were running after something. Then as I saw you were about to roll of the bed I ran to catch you and set you back up. But you were determined to go off the edge. I thought you were awake when you screamed for me to let go. So I did, and then you started calling my name again. I kept telling you I was right here, but you wouldn't hear me over your shouting. Then your breathing started to quicken, as you started to sweat, kicking and waving your arms and legs. And then you woke up. I have to say, Bella you really scared me for moment. It must have been some nightmare."

"Um, yeah, it was." I guess he realized that I didn't want to talk about it. So he let it go.

"Well, your safe now. You don't need to worry about anything, I'm here. And I'm not leaving." He moved forward to close what little space there was between us and enfolded me in his arms where he planted a kiss on my forehead, then my nose, and then my lips. I felt shivers go through my body as he did this. He reached a hand up and began to run it through my hair, never taking his gaze off me for one small second. Even when the rain would suddenly thrash against the window, his stare remained fixed in place. He smiled, and my face reddened, it took everything I had not to kiss him again, and again. I yawed involuntarily, and this caught his attention.

"Shall I sing you to sleep?"

"If you want,." My voice mumbled off as I closed my eyes. He laughed and began to hum the same lullaby in my ear. Then with out any resistance I drifted off to sleep in his cold arms.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up the sun shining in my room

I woke up the sun shining in my room. It gave the room a golden look, and warmed ,me up inside. Speaking of golden where is Edward? He was normally always there when I woke, but today he wasn't. I slipped my feet out of the bed, and onto the cold floor. I walked to the window and looked down at the crowds of people passing by. And that's when it happened. _Mike! And even Jessica! I _can't believe it! They were really there! It had been so long since I'd seen any one familiar, besides Edward. I reached and opened the window. I was about to call out to Mike, when I heard Edward open my door.

I gasped and quickly turned around, as I shut the window. I put on a fake smile. He was still topless. He had a suspicious look on his face which I tried to ignore.

"Oh, um your shirt! Let me get it for you." I said, trying to hurry him out the door.

"Why would I want to leave," he knew I was hiding something, he just didn't know what it was yet. Edward had forbidden me to see anyone. If he knew or even thought that I was trying to say hi or go down and see Mike and Jessica, he would fly into a rage. Unconsciously I backed up to the window, trying to make sure he stayed as distant as possible. His eyes cut into tiny slits as he narrowed them into a glare. He hated when I didn't tell him something.

"What are you hiding?" He asked with fury in every word.

"Hiding? Who said anything about hiding something, no, no, I was just trying to give you back your shirt, you know without making you feel uncomfortable." I struggled to keep my gaze on him. If I looked away he would know for sure I was lying, but at least this way I had a chance. It was hard to stare in to his golden eyes and not feel obligated to tell him the truth. But the truth would literality get me _killed!_ He stalked over to me and grabbed my arm as yanked me into him.

"Bella, you will tell me this instant!" My ears were ringing of how loud his voice was. I put my head down.

"There's nothing to tell." I mumbled under my breath.

"You are hiding something. I know you all too well Bella. I demand to know what it is."

"I said it's nothing." He was seething with anger; I could practically feel his burning eyes on the side of my face. Then I felt he grip loosen, as he let go. I looked up at him to see what made him change his mind. He had a full-size smile on his face, as he pushed me aside and walked over to the window.

"No," I said, grabbing his arm, although it did nothing. My voice was full of worry. Oh no! He opened the window and looked out. His eyes instantly landed on Mike and Jessica. He looked back at me, and slammed the window shut. For a moment he didn't say anything, he just stared at me with disapproving eyes.

"Edward I-"

"Don't speak!" He cut me off. He inhaled deeply as if some of the anger would disappear quicker. This was going to bad. The anxiety was making my stomach cramp.

"Did you open this window?"

"I woke up and,-"

"It's a yes or no question."

"Yes" I said my voice shaking and barley audible.

"Were you trying to say hi to Mike and Jessica?"

I turned my head and look down at the floor. I hated when he made answer what he already knew. He yanked me forward by my arm and whispered,

"Bella I suggest you not toy with me, now answer me!"

"Yes." I said tears starting to gather. My Edward was gone. Why? I should have known. Jealously always did this to him. But Mike was nothing, but a comforting friend that I liked to see every now and then. We had no connection.

"I didn't think it would come to this Bella, but now that it has, I guess I have no choice." I started at him with fear in my eyes. What was he going to do?

"I'm going to punish you." Oh NO!

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," I screamed. I grabbed his arm pleading with him.

I hated Edward's punishments. They were like pure torture. The worst punishments are when he plays a game with me. They were a game to him, but pure sadistic to me. They scared me.

"Please don't do that, it was a mistake, I didn't even know they were there until after I opened it! Please Edward, no!"

"Bella,-"

"I'll do anything, just please, no punishments." I could feel the tears running down my face. He laughed. Didn't he actually find this funny?

He looked amused by my begging. I looked at him confused "You said anything."

"Edward." I whispered. He grabbed me as he put his face in my hair where he could smell it. I was shaking with fear. To see Edward mad was terrifying, but to be threatened with one of his punishments was beyond control.

"I'll think about it, it depends on how good you are for the rest of the day." He whispered making me shutter. "Well as least I'll think about what punishment to give."

I looked up at him again, with pure horror etched all over my face.

"What, you didn't think you were going to get off completely Bella, did you?" No, you will be punished. It just depends on how I want to make it."

"Edward, I'm sorry." I wined out. He looked at me smiling.

"I know you are, and even if your not, you surly will be. I will personally make sure of that." My body started to shake with these words. What would he to me this time?

"Now," he said as if nothing had happened, "get your dress on, and hand me my shirt when your done, we're going home." At the word "home" he smiled. He knew that was the last place I wanted to be. But I had to know one thing.

"Was any of it real?" I whispered.

"What?"

"Was it?" I knew he heard me, he always heard me. "The way you treated me, the way you looked at me, and loved me?"

"Loved? Bella I still love you. And yes it was very real. Especially last night. I know you love that Edward. But Bella," he smiled and his eyes shot out signs of joy, "vacation is over. Its time to welcome the regular Edward home. Now I'd like to have my shirt back if you don't mind."

"Why not just give me my punishment now!"

"No, we will wait till we get home." Wait, had he already decided what my punishment was?

"At least tell me what it is." I asked my voice was a whisper.

"Why so you can mentally prepare for it? I don't think so. But it will certainly keep you from poking your head out windows next time. And at the same time I will be happy. So It's accomplishing exactly what I want. But I'm not completely sure yet. Get dressed, I'll be waiting outside for you." He turned and left the room. I looked at the window. Could I possibly move my legs enough to escape out the window?

If I got out into public, maybe he couldn't have me as easily, or if I slipped and died, why would that matter? I slowly walked over to the window and reached for it. Then my inner voice spoke up. No, Bella, not now. We will escape him, but this is not the way. I walked back over to the bed and picked up my black dress and slipped if over my head. Then I hesitantly opened the door and walked out.

"Don't you have to go to the bathroom or something?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine." Its not like you care.

"Ok!" He said with joy in his voice. He held his hand out to me. So I slipped my hand in his, knowing it was what he wanted.

"Very good." He said as if complimenting me on some trick I did. Like I was a pet of his. We walked down the main lobby and to his car. He opened the door for me and I slipped in. I looked around, but Jessica and Mike were gone. I saw Edward give me the look, but I didn't care, he was going to punish me anyways. I should have known it to be too good. There was no way Edward would really change overnight. It made me sad, to look and see how good my life used to be. And how I never even realized it! Edward had taken everything from me, my friends, my family, my life!

We speeded home. When home Edward literality jumped out of the car with joy. He opened my door. "Ah, so good to finally be home isn't it Bella?" I slowly got out of the car as I looked at my prison cell. There was no way I was going to live my life like this. I would have to leave Edward one way or another. I felt a tear roll down my face. The words were painful to even think about. No matter how cruel Edward was, to leave him was my death sentence.

We walked into the all too familiar mansion, and Edward smiled at me. "Ready?" He asked.

"Ready for what?!" I said with panic in my voice.

"A game." Oh no, not the game. I hadn't even been in the house for a few minutes and already my doom was here. It seemed like the morning had gone by in fast forward mood. I don't even remember the car ride. Maybe it was my nerves.

"Please Edward, don't do this. I promised I will never do it again." I moaned, while fear shook every limb in my body. My eyes blurred with salt water. "Please" I said, sinking to the floor with my hands over my eyes. "Edward, I'm scared." Edward back away.

"I really wish I didn't have to do this Bella, but you left me no choice, perhaps you will think before you do something like this again."

"PLEASE!" I screamed, tears gushing from my eyes. Edward clapped his hands twice. The lights went out and everything was dark. I quickly got up, not knowing where to turn, only that I wanted to find a safe place and fast!


	8. Chapter 8

All I could was darkness

All I could see was darkness. The dark was terrifying in itself. I stumbled in the darkness, moving as quickly as I possibly could, with my arms outstretched looking for anything solid. All was silent except for my inconsistent breathing. Where was he?

"Please Edward." I screamed at the top of my lungs into the silence. "Please just give me one more chance." There was nothing but darkness. The game was that I would be in darkness for the whole day, with nothing to eat, or drink. It was Edward's favorite game, because he could watch me suffer in the dark. Even though I could not see him, he could see me. I would hear his voice from time to time, but all in all he just stayed quite.

He also locked all the doors, so I would be forced to stay in the perimeter of the house itself.

I wandered through the darkness, feeling for anything, but all I got was air. I waved my hands around, but still nothing.

"Your going the wrong way Bella." I heard Edward's voice say. His voice made me jump. My head shot into many different directions. He laughed, a hushed chuckle. My heart rate quickened, my blood ran rapidly. My feet sped up on the hard marble floors making a loud echoing noise through the halls. I still wore my heels, as I ran in no particular direction. Just to get as far away from his voice as possible.

I kept running until. I ran for what seemed like hours, in the dark. It was agonizing. SMACK! I ran into something hard.

"Ouch! Are you ok?" I heard Edward playfully ask. It was the first time I had heard his voice in a long while. Like he never left, he just watched me roam, aimlessly in the dark. Tormented by the dark. I ignored his voice, though. I was beyond upset that he would do this to me!

I let my hands roam around on the hard surface. It was a door. I jiggled the handle. Could it be? It was unlocked! I quickly opened the door, throwing myself inside and letting the door slam behind me.

"Opps, did I leave a door unlocked?" My body whirled around. He had a smile playing on his lips as he closed the door and locked it. There's nowhere to go.

I looked back with angered eyes, still backing away. He leaned his head to the side, with a questing look on his face. "Are you scared of me Bella?" I hit the wall. Of course I was scared, I didn't know what he would do, but I would fight it whatever it was. He could not win!! I would not let him! Even if he was physically stronger than I.

He put his finger under my chin and softly turned it towards him. "You know these punishments are for your own good. And I just happen to take pity on you. Watching you roam around in the dark is not as amusing. But the important thing is that you learned you lesson. Or, should I say, have you learned you lesson?"

NO! There was no lesson! Just a psychopath!

"Bella," he said in his warning tone. I turned away, so I wouldn't have to look at his face, and slowly nodded. For if I didn't, I would have to go back into the dark.

"Good girl." I could hear the smile in his voice, it disgusted me. "Now don't be stubborn. It's a good thing in the long run. But tell me something, were you really trying to get Mike's attention?" The question caught me by surprise. "And I want the truth."

"Yes." My voice was far more confident than I expected. And even though I said I learned my lesson, I was still angry, and he should know that. He smiled a little, and ignored my attitude.

"Why?"

"I don't know.

"Friends?"

"Yes, like Alice." He stiffened at the name. He knew that get him in the right spot!

"What about her?"

"I wish to see her and not live as if I'm in a prison!"

"Is that what you think of our home?" I saw a smile creep back into his lips. I kept silent to this. He seemed to be uneasy talking about his sister; he had changed the subject too fast. "I'll tell you what Bella, I promise to be lenient to your outdoor voyages, on one condition."

"What?" Well it was a start.

"Better behaved." I almost replied but he cut me off before. "And before you respond, I'm not just talking about your answers to me. I'm talking about that little temper you have. And if I hadn't felt such pity, I would have left you in the dark longer to get rid of that attitude you seem to like to carry." He smiled, "deal?" I thought for a moment, I could act better, or hide it better. Well it couldn't hurt to try. What is there to lose? I fail and then go back to normal life.

"Fine."

"Fine what? Make the promise Bella."

"Fine, I promise to be more," I didn't like the word behaved, so I tried to search for another. Edward filled in.

"Controlled."

"Controlled." I repeated through gritted teeth. Edward smiled.

"And I promise to be more lenient with you going outside." Whatever, I glared at him. "Try, Bella, try to behave yourself just a little." So I turned and glared at the wall. "Well that's a start," he laughed a little.

"What are we going to do now?"

We could go outside." He tried to hide the smile that was forming on his lips. I knew why he wanted to go outside. But he also knew that going outside was like heaven to me. He knew that it would be like a child trying to refuse a piece of candy. "Would you like to do that?"

"I'm thinking."

"Don't take too long. Either you want to be outside in the fresh cool air, with trees, and flowers. Or you want to stay in your dark dungeon. But don't let me rush you."

"Do I get to choose where I want to go?"

"That depends on where you want to go." Why did I ask? I knew he would say that. Charlie's house? That was a definite and resounding no. Then it hit me.

"The meadow." That had always been my favorite place since he took me there.

"Really?" He seemed more than surprised, almost baffled by the response. I nodded my head up and down. "Ok, if that's where you want to go."

"It is."

"Well then let's go." He unlocked and opened the door, pulling me through the darkness and out the main entrance door. "Climb on." He bent down, as I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. "Hang on, I'll try not to ram you into a tree." My body stiffened. "I'm kidding Bella, you know I would never hurt you." He took off into the forest, the wind blowing through my hair. Edward laughed.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." I rolled my eyes.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm excited."

"About?" Just spit it out!

"I do think I'm getting the better end of the deal."

**Bu THE WAY PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY, I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.**


	9. Chapter 11

I clung to Edward as he sped through the forest, passing every tree like the speed of light

I clung to Edward as he sped through the forest, passing every tree like the speed of light. I closed my eyes and pressed my head to the back of Edward's back. The wind was blowing my hair wildly in every direction. But I was happy. I got to get away from that bed, and I was getting out the house. Even if the price was that I would have to deal with it later tonight.

I suddenly notice the wind stopped. My hair stayed in place. We must be there. I lifted my head up from the back of Edward's shoulders. I felt Edward pull my arms from around his neck, letting my body slip off his waist. We were there. The place that could only be described in pleasant midnight dreams. The meadow. It was as breathtaking as it had been then. Nothing had changed.

I hadn't noticed that I had been holding my breath at the sight until Edward spoke.

"Breath Bella." I looked at Edward for the first time since we left and saw that he still held that little wicked grin on his face. No doubt he felt he was getting the better end of the deal. He lifted up his hands and yelled, "We're here!" I gave him an obvious look. No kidding!

I sat down on the ground and pulled at the strands of grass gathering a small pile in my hands.

"What on earth are you doing? You're supposed to be running around, getting your exercise."

I stood up and let the pile of cut grass fall from my hand. "I think you are the deal, you are supposed to let me have my free time! Not with you here dictating what I should and should not be doing. You said free time!" It felt good to use his own words against him.

He grimaced, almost as if he didn't want me to remember that part. He raised his eyebrow. I didn't blame him. I was just walking around, not really doing anything. To tell the truth, when planning to come here, I had nothing in mind. Just that I wanted to be in this spot. I guess I could describe it as the only place closest to my old life, like a form of home. It was comforting.

Edward, suddenly board, laid down flat on the ground putting his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. The wind started to pick up, as evening was approaching. I suddenly got the urge to run, not from anything in particular, just run. So I did. I ran towards the forest, my hair blowing in my face and my eyes closed. I ran as fast as I could.

I stopped and breathed heavily, trying to catch my breath. To me it was a long run; I bent forward putting my hands on my knees, and finally opening my eyes. I saw a pair of shoes in front of me. I looked up. Edward was leaning against a green mossy tree legs crossed and his arms folded across his chest. I glared at him. Couldn't he just leave me for a few moments!?

"I know, I know, I just didn't know what to expect with you. I should let you know that this also is a new experience for me. I'm not quite used to letting you out of my sight for one moment. None the less letting you be farther than a few meters from me."

"Well deal with it!" He smiled as he made his way towards me. His put his hand to my check and pet it almost as if I were a fine porcelain doll.

"That sounds like a demand Bella." I knew he was doing this on purpose, anger swirled in me. He was just going to keep coming around me until it was time to go home. I knew it was no mistake! My eyes blazed at his hand as he continued to stroke my check. "Do we have a little temper this evening?"

I looked away from him, to the ground, my eyes still scorching with anger. "You know I don't like tempers." I didn't care what he said. I was angry! I would never be free of him, not even for a moment in my _free_ time.

"Leave me alone! Your not holding up your end of the deal, so why should I hold up mine!" He his hand froze on my check. His face showed no emotion, almost as if he were deciding on something.

"Ok." He moved his hand, and smiled. "I'll leave you alone, if that's what you want." I tried to decide if it was a trick or something. Was he serious? Was he really giving me free time? "When you want me again, just call my name." He smiled and took off so fast it looked as if he could have disappeared.

What to do. I looked around. I looked at the sky, night was approaching. I took off to the other side of the meadow, full speed, joy swirling through every part of my body. I was alone! I could just be me! I dove towards the grassy ground and rolled everywhere. I did this for about twenty minutes, before I was completely out of breath

I looked around, but still no Edward. I would have figured he would have showed up again, to check on me, but he was nowhere to be found. It was dead silent, except for my breathing. It was wired not having Edward right behind me. I wonder what he's doing. Running across the meadow was getting old. I looked to the forest. Maybe I would go exploring.

I made my way to the forest of trees. I wondered for about what seemed forever, until I heard the sound of running water. Running water? I made my way over to it. Between the trees I could see the splashing of water on rocks as it poured down from a little rock mass. I had never seen this place. Swimming would be fun.

The water was a sparkling blue as it splashed here and there. Wow! I went to sit on a rock and put my feet in the water. It felt nice. It was a little cooler than bather water, but it was perfect for swimming. I looked around again for Edward, but he was no where to be seen. Darn, this meant that I had my end of the deal to uphold. But may as well enjoy while I can, I jumped in.

It was perfect. I looked around again as I came back up for air. Edward was still nowhere to be seen. I was still hard to grasp that he would leave me alone. Oh well, just enjoy it while you can. I went back under for another dip, curling my fingers through my hair underwater.

I spent so long in the calm water that my fingers where starting to wrinkle. I came back up. It was getting really dark now. I didn't like the dark. I swam back to the shallower end and prepared to get out. Putting my hand on the rock to pull myself out.

I was sopping wet. And thank goodness I didn't have a clinging dress. I got lucky, cause in all truth; I did forget to take it off. I looked around. No one. Well, I guess there's a first time for everything. "Edward," I said calling his name for him to return.

"Yes?" I jumped a little; the voice was still and close. But everywhere I looked, he was not in sight. I looked frantically around, there was no one!!! I looked to the right, to the left, and finally I looked up. And there he was, his arms behind his head, and his body stretched out on a tree limb.

I can't believe it! He was never gone; he just followed me in secret!! Curse him! He looked down at my face. "I know what you must be thinking, but in all honesty, I was here first. Now just because I didn't say anything, doesn't make me responsible for us being together right now. I knew you would get board with just a plain meadow, and then go exploring. And I figured since your sent was close enough I didn't need to worry." He smiled down at me, dazzling me a little. "Nice outfit."

My body seethed with anger. "Why didn't you leave?! You know I didn't want you around me."

He laughed, "ouch, that hurt."

"Why are you here now!"

"Hey, you called me. Well, I'm here." I looked at him with a glare. "And besides, like I said, I was here first. You followed me."

He smiled as he jumped down, and kissed me on my forehead. "I'm assuming you are ready to go home." He put his hand on check. I raised my hand to slap it away, but though better of it. I still had my end of the deal to uphold, so I put it down. I heard Edward let out another laugh.

"Amazing! I like this deal."

I really was tired. "Yes I'm ready to go home."

"Come on, on the back." I slowly wrapped my legs around his waist, pushing myself up and wrapping my arms around his neck. I laid my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes. "Sleep, Bella, and we'll be home in moment I promise."

"Edward?" I mumbled, already half asleep.

"Yes love?" I could feel the wind already rushing past us as he took off. But even if I whispered, I knew he would hear me.

"Alice?" I knew he knew what I was I asking.

"I promise to think about it." My muscles felt like jelly. I felt so weak and tired. The first thing had said all day that made me happy.

I smiled and breathed in his scent. He was quite for moment, almost as if he were surprised that I would say that. We suddenly stopped. I looked around, we were already home, standing in front of the door. His eyes were glowing a bright gold as they sparked in the moonlight. Night had fallen so quickly.

He leaned down and put his head to mine. I felt my feet disappear beneath me as Edward picked me up in his arms, carrying me up the stairs and setting me on the bed. He climbed in beside me and enclosed me in his arms.

"Alice?" I whispered.

"Persistent are we?"

"It would mean a lot to me."

I suppose. He whispered in my ear. I turned over.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome my love." He reached up and stroked my check. "My little Bella." He kissed me softly on the lips.

"When?" My voice was trembling with excitement and anxiety at the same time.

"A few days. We have to go shopping first. Otherwise, she'll think I've been abusing you." I hugged him closer.

"Thank you!" I whispered again.

"Sleep, you have a big day tomorrow." I fell asleep, with good things to think about. For once.


	10. Chapter 12

Ok

**All I can say is that I'm playing the entire story as it appears in my head.**. **Brooklynn10: **Sorry to keep you going back and forth! Hopefully soon, you will stay in one place; you should end up loving Edward. **stavanger1: **You seem to be going the most insane. Edward does enjoy the fact that he has control over Bella, but as I said before, there are going to be some changes in Edward. Bella still can't get over the fact that she still loves Edward, for some reason. So I hope that clears up a few of your questions Sorry for the confusion.

I woke up the next morning in Edward's bed. I reached for him, but he wasn't there. My eyes opened. "Edward?" Then I noticed the note that sat neatly on the pillow next to me, written in Edward's handwriting.

It read,_"Good morning my love. Do not be troubled. I just went to breakfast you could say, and I will be back shortly. Hopefully you do not wake to find this note, but if you shall, you have my deepest apologies."_

I hopped out of bed. I still wore Edward's shirt. Umm. He usually didn't leave me a note, he would just leave. Well, he said he would be back, shortly, so I'll just take a quick shower.

Taking a shower felt so nice on my skin. It felt good to wash away the dirt from yesterday and be clean. I could feel the ache in some of the muscles I had used yesterday, but at least I got out. And to make things better, I was going to see Alice in a few days. She must know we're already coming. I pulled Edward's shirt back over my body. I would have to get my clothes on.

Opening the door to the bathroom felt good, as I felt the cool air swirl around my hot body. I looked up and Edward was already seated on the bed, he eyes a bright golden. It's funny, because I never noticed them black. Maybe he just did it in advance before they could turn black. He smiled at me.

"Feel better?" I eyed him, sure I loved him, but I could never be too careful around Edward. He might try something. Then I nodded.

"How was your sleep? No disturbing dreams I hope." I shook my head, in silence again. "Good." He just continued to smile my favorite crooked smile.

"Are you bipolar?" I asked confused. He laughed at this.

"No, it just that, things are going to be different between us from now on." What? I actually wanted to go over and feel his head, but there was no point.

"You are bipolar."

"No, honestly Bella. I know that I have not treated the way in which you should be treated. But it's hard when we're alone and I have no rules to follow."

"No, but you're always nice to me before we go into public. It's an act. So don't expect me to fall for it. Not this time." He just looked at me with no expression on his face. He tipped his head to the side.

"Your right, how can I expect you to believe me? My past actions have been an act."

"Oh please, don't go with the innocent act! Spare me." He continued to stare at me, a smile twitching at his lips.

"Are you hungry?"

"What?"

"Are you hungry, because I made breakfast for you?"

"For what? So you can fatten me up and say you've been taking care of me?"

"I do love you Bella. And I do realize that I haven't lived up to the standards I should have, but I'm asking for one more chance." I hadn't realized how mad I was over this. I felt like a steamed vegetable."

"And what happens when you screw this up?"

"I won't"

"Yeah right!" He stood up from the bed and sauntered over to me, until his body was towering over mine. He softly placed his hands on my face and held it up.

"I promise." Those were in fact the only words I needed to hear from Edward. He had never broken a promise, at least not to me. "Just give me one more chance, to make things right." His voice was soft and calming. Inside I wanted to punch him in the face, but one part of me wanted to go along with it.

"One more chance!" I gritted out. It seemed as if Edward had been holding his breath, as he let out a sigh of relief. I glared at him, as I went to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To go get some clothes on."

"Your breakfast is on the table." I grumbled thanks, which I knew he heard. But I didn't feel like giving him a real thank you. Yesterday I had been so happy with him, but upon realizing what all he has done to me, made me mad. I went to my room and pulled a blue pair of jeans out, and a white shirt. My room was not that big; in fact it was very small compared to Edward's. It was an undersized closet compared to a house. Slipping my clothes on I started to think. Maybe Edward was scared that I wouldn't come back if I went to see Alice. Maybe that's why he was being so nice. Son of Bitch! I know it's an act! I just know it!

I stepped out of my room feeling even more fuming. Edward was leaned against a white wall, with in arms crossed over his chest, looking stunningly beautiful as ever. Not a hair out of place. But I knew the real Edward. I knew he would come out soon and I would be at his mercy begging him to stop. He smiled and followed me as I passed by him with out a second glance.

I could feel that he kept a safe distance behind me, almost as if he knew if he got too close I would explode. I would explode. I flew down the stairs as fast as I could, for being a human. I had known them all too well, I had been up and down these stairs so many times it was impossible to put a number on it. I hopped down the last step and made me way to the kitchen, Edward following carefully behind me.

I entered into the massive cream and sunlit room. The smell was intoxicating. What was the smell, it was so familiar. I looked at the table and there sat a full mouthwatering plate of French toast, eggs, bacon, and a cup of orange juice on the side.

I walked over slowly to it and sat down to feast! It smelled so good and the look of it was even better. I was so occupied I didn't even see Edward take a seat across from me, let alone staring at me as I dug in.

"I hope I did it right." I looked up, my mouth packed with French toast and syrup dripping from the sides of my lips. It looked like he was fighting a smile that was too strong for him. "Does it taste ok?"

"Yeah." I said my voice sounding muffled and overstuffed. I swallowed. "It's really good. Thanks." He nodded and started to outline the roundness of the table.

"So, what brought this on?" I was truly interested. Why had Edward suddenly decided to change the way he treated me. Most of the time I could tell he was going through an act, but right now, in the privacy of our own home, he was completely pleasant to be around. Why the change.

He didn't look at me for a moment, just completely froze like a statue. Had I said something wrong? He was focused on something. I ran the words back over in my head, picking through each one. It didn't feel like I'd said anything wrong. Then finally Edward moved, snapping his head up to look at me. "Bella? Do you love me?" It sounded like his words were carefully chosen as he said them slowly.

What kind of question was that? I mean, he was not the nicest person he should be all the time, but for some unknown reason I was drawn to him like a magnet. There was simply no way I could ever leave Edward. He was everything, even though he didn't act like it all time. "Of course." He lifted his elbows onto the table, putting his head in his hands.

"Why?" He croaked. It seemed like he put this act on in the parking lot, when he took me out to dinner. But this act was a little more serious. Like he meant it. I didn't know what to say. What if he flew into a fit of rage? I didn't still love him, right? Of course! I guess he took my silence, as fearful. He lifted his head from his hands and looked at me. His face looked as if his body were about to blow up into a million pieces.

What was wrong with him?

"You're scared aren't you? Of me."

"Edward, I thought you-"

"Bella please," he held up his hand, "it's not you. It's me. And that's what worries me the most. You always say, I thought you said, it's always what I want. A normal human could never love such a monster. I mean look at you Bella! Have you seen yourself?"

"I-"

"Your eyes crowded with sleep deprivation, your body thinned out, even your clothes don't fit you the way they should. I don't even know how you gave me another chance. I'm surprise you didn't tell me to fuck off! And yet you are still worried about making me mad." He put his hands back on his face clawing at it. Silence. I wasn't really hungry any more so I put my fork down. This seemed to grab Edward's attention, as he lifted his head back up to look at me.

"You're not hungry anymore?" I shook me head, too stunned to say anything. He moaned again, looking almost as if he were about to hurl any second. "I should have waited." He looked at me again with pleading eyes. "Bella, please say something." I didn't know what to say.

"Umm, I was hoping we could go shopping today." His face now looked as if is was torn between confusion, and amusement. He half way smiled, covering his face with one hand, as if to hide whatever face he was making. "I mean, since we're going to see Alice, and you know the way she is with fashion." I smiled my best and cutest smile. Well at least I hoped it was. I didn't like seeing Edward in a distraught condition. My smile died down as I thought he wasn't looking.

Then I heard a soft and musical chuckle escape Edward's lips. "Would you mind doing that again?"

"Do what?"

"That smile. I thought I'd seen everyone of your smiles, but it seems that I was mistaken." I tried to do it again, only ending up feeling like a complete idiot. My face erupted into a burning blush.

"Sorry, I'm not good at repeats."

"No, it was perfect. Just what I needed to see. The way the corners of your mouth raise, and the way your eyes twinkled was truly breath taking." If possible, I felt my face burn even more. "And then comes the blush." I looked down at my plate to conceal whatever dignity I had left, as I was already drooling all over myself. I had to do something. I picked up my plate and walked over the sink with it. I started scrapping the food in the trash, until I saw a firm hand grip the plate.

"I'll take it." I looked up at Edward, his eye flashing a quick wink at me. I let the plate drop out of my hand, and watched as he scraped the food off and washed it. He normally had me do that. He finished so quickly that I barley had time to think before he lifted my body up in a child like manner and set me on the counter top. My legs dangled off the edge as Edward put his arms around me and leaned in close. "Now tell me, what is it you most want to do today?"

"Um, I was thinking of shopping or something."

"Or something." He repeated.

"Yeah, like fun. Shopping is fun." Was it so hard for him to understand I wanted to go shopping!? How many different ways could I say it? His face looked as if he were trying to hide a disappointed gaze.

"Something fun." He said, trying to change my mind.

"Like shopping." I smiled at him trying to make it as big as I could. There was no way he was going to change the subject on me. He let out a defeated sigh and grinned at me. He was being really good. Normally I could never argue with him this long, or tell him what I really wanted. He would just tell me what we were going to do and that was that. But I was starting to like this new Edward.

"Ok." Was all he said as he picked me up and set me down on the cold floors. "If that's what you want love."

"Thanks." I said running out the front door and to the silver Volvo, which had already been automatically unlooked for me as soon as I got to the car. I didn't even bother waiting for Edward, as I swung my door open and quickly got in. My heart was pounding with excitement. I'm going shopping, I'm going shopping, my mind kept on saying over and over again.

By the time we got to the shops, I was dragging Edward everywhere. Well not literality, but mentally. When I said I wanted to go into a particular shop, he would go with out complaint. Then he would buy me practically the whole store. There was so much I felt I'd missed that everything I saw was a sensation, and wonder. I pointed at everything that passed my face, and with each point, Edward would swipe it up and pay for it. His were full of shopping bags, he must be suffering I would think. But when I looked back at him, his face always held a magnificent and dazzling smile.

By the time I was finished, it was already dark outside, and my body ached every where. Well mostly my feet. My stomach let out a loud growl. Now I truly understood the true meaning of the saying, 'shop till you drop.' Edward was holding, what looked like twenty different shopping bags. Some inside one another, other hanging off his pinky.

Now I was hungry. I kind of felt a little selfish. First I forced him to take me shopping, pay for it, hold all the bags, go into every store, and now I said feed me. My face reddened. Edward noticed.

"What's wrong?" I don't know how he managed, but he switched the bags into one hand, and with the other hand he pulled me to a nearby sitting chair, sitting me down. It was nice. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Nothings wrong, I'm just really happy." I was really happy. Edward squatted down, to stare me in the eyes. He put his hand to my forehead. I was really tired. His face looked worried.

"Really I'm fine. Just a little tired." I shook his hand off, as he raised one of his eye brows.

"A little?"

"Well, ok, I'm really tired. But still happy!" His face was inches from mine, as his cool breath tickled my nose. I could almost feel his lips on mine as I imagined it already happening. My lips could already feel his on mine as his face inched closer, as if unsure. Then my stomach let out a loud growl. I glared at it, ruining the moment! Edward froze, his eyes tracing my body down to my stomach. No! Don't look at him, look at me! Edward backed away, smiling at my let down face.

"I should get you some food. I'll feel better when you have some food in you." I tried to hide my disappointment, with a quick smile. Edward held out a free hand to me. I don't know how, but somehow he managed to still have room for my hand in all the countless of bags he was carrying.

I took it and followed him to the car. He placed the bags in his trunk, and slid into the driver's side. The engine was started as he instantly hit a speed of ninety miles. I wondered what Edward's face would look like if he ever got a speeding ticket. I snickered to myself. Now that would be a sight to see. Edward turned to me, his eyes holding confusion and interest.

"Oh, it's nothing." I'd rather not say it. I wasn't completely sure how much self control he had yet. He must have seen that in my eyes as he turned away quickly to hide the dishearten look on his face. Oh great. "Well, what I meant was that it was a lame joke, you wouldn't find it funny."

"Bella, I won't get mad at you." He saw right through my fake story. "I like to know what you're thinking, or the little things that make you laugh"

"Sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong." He voice was a whisper, but he knew I'd heard him. Maybe this time, Edward had really changed. **I KNOW I'V SIAD IT A MILLION TIMES, BUT IF YOU HAVEN'T, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY! I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT. AND REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS SO MUCH! AND IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS THAT I CAN ANSWER PLEASE ASK THEM. THANK YOU!**


	11. Chapter 13

The car ride was silent, as I went over the day's events in my head

The car ride was silent, as I went over the day's events in my head. The day had turned out pretty well. A great breakfast, shopping and buying everything in sight, the nice Edward accompanying me, and now we were going to dinner! I looked towards Edward to see if he was as happy as I was right now, but he wasn't. He wore a frown.

He must've still been stuck on the little joke I didn't want to tell him. I felt bad that I had an absolute magnificent day, and he was cheerless. I wanted to pull him out of the gloominess that clung to him. One of his hands was on the wheel, the other sat lightly on his leg. I reached over slowly and laid my hand on his.

"Thank you Edward, I had a really good time."

"Your welcome Bella, I'm glade you had a good time." He looked at me, his frown turning into a somewhat pleasing smile. I felt his hand slid from under mine as he placed it on top, grasping it firmly in his cold hard hand. I turned away to look out the window, as I assumed the rest of the car ride would be silent. Then I heard a musical laugh echo through the car.

I tuned back to look at him, with confusion written all over my face. What would make him laugh so unexpectedly? Did I do something funny? I don't remember doing anything funny. His laugh slowly died down in to soft hushed chuckles.

I was waiting for him to say something, or at least tell me why he had been laughing. But when he didn't say anything, I couldn't help the irritation that was in my voice when I spoke.

"Are you going to tell me why you were laughing?" His smile grew. Oh! Damn that beautiful smile! "What's so funny?"

"Why you of course, Bella." The confusion only got worse, I did nothing funny. Or at least I was pretty sure didn't.

"What about me?"

"Simply adoring," he whispered, almost as if he were talking to himself and not me.

"What is?"

"You, trying to comfort me." He knew me way too well.

"Oh, well, I just thought since today wasn't the most exciting day for you that I could at least try to bring some happiness to you."

"What are talking about?" His eyes met mine, with the same crooked smile on his lips. "You don't think I enjoyed myself today?"

"Um, well, you don't look so good."

"On the contrary Bella, I absolutely enjoyed myself. Your smiles were enough. I just can't completely get over how much you've had to endure with me." I saw as his happy smile stretched downward, he face serious and full of pain again. "I've been terrible to you."

"No, um, you weren't that bad." By the sympathy look he gave me for my poor acting skills, I could tell he didn't buy it.

"You really are a bad liar."

"No, really, you were just," I thought for a moment, "really playful."

"Bella, there's a significant difference between being playful, and being a criminal. I'm supposed to be the one protecting you not the hurting you." Ok I had to admit, he was a criminal, but I didn't want to bring him down more by agreeing with him.

"Yeah, but Edward, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself, I was the one who-" My voice cut off as his head jerked in my direction, his wide panicked eyes pricing mine.

"Bella," his face was beyond words, full of anger, pain, panic, sadness, all at once. "Bella, please, please, don't blame yourself for me. For once, let me torture myself."

"I'm sorry." I swear, if Edward could cry, he would have been bawling. But instead, he just looked like his insides were being slowly ripped out of him. Oh great! I just made it worse. "I mean, I'm not sorry!" My voice was full of panic, panic to do whatever was necessary to make him feel better.

I only realized the car was stopped when Edward took his hand off the steering wheel, and leaned back in the seat. I looked out the window to see where we were. It was a resterant, but not one I recognized. This one was one I had never seen.

"Where are we?" He was silent, as his eyes met mine, a half smile on.

"A place I hear is good. I've never personally eaten here, or been here, but I think you might like it." I looked back out the window. It was still light outside, but the brightness of the building could still be seen. It looked really fancy, too fancy.

I felt my body slip as Edward opened the car door. I didn't even hear him get out. He grabbed my hand and led me out smiling. He shut the door and we started walking towards the restaurant hand and hand. His body stayed very close to mine as we walked. It felt like everything was repeating its self, except this time I was the one having fun.

We were half way to the restaurant when I spotted something out the corner of my eye. My heart jumped with excitement and I pointed at a nearby playground.

"Ooooooo!" Edward jumped, not sure whether to panic or protect.

"What's wrong?" He asked stopping and turning my whole body towards him.

"Playground!" Yes it was completely childish. But I loved swings, and I hadn't seen one in who knows how long. I jumped up and down pointing, "Can we go?" He didn't respond, and I wondered if he was mad at me for running the occasion with my immature demands. His face was unreadable, as he tried to read my sudden mood change. "Please?"

"Playground?" He asked, his tone suspicious.

"Right there!" I jumped as I pointed to it. He turned for a split second to look, and met my face again. He frowned at me trying as hard as he possibly could to try to understand me. "Please?"

His grip around my shoulders loosened, as a smirk crossed his lips. "Of course." At those words, I grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him over to the playground. Although it physically wasn't possible for me to drag Edward anywhere, it still felt like it. I was so excited!

At the last possible steps to the playground, I let go of Edward's hand and flew myself in the woodchips, sprinting towards the swings. Edward followed with ease, matching my speed of excitement. I jumped on the swings and swung my legs out into the air.

Edward didn't swing, but he sat on a swing next to me with a silent smile. I swung what felt like a long time, before I started to slow down. I let my feet brush across the woodchips, as I tried to slow myself down. The swing slowed and slowed until, I stopped. My breathing was heavily, my heart out of control, and my legs tired out.

I looked beside me expecting to see Edward, but he was gone. My head jerked around searching for him with alarm. I heard a soft chuckle of Edward behind me, as his cold breath tickled my ear. "I'm still here. I saw you were tired, so I thought I could be more useful this way. I felt his icy hands slid on to mine, griping the swing through my hands, and giving me a light push.

The swing swayed away from Edward, and then gradually it came back. It was nice having nice Edward. I was enjoying it very much. Perhaps I could forgive him. I brushed my feet across the woodchips.

I heard a soft chuckle from Edward as he didn't deviate from the pattern he whispered, "Do you not to swing anymore?" I nodded my head. I was pretty much done, with the swing.

I felt his hands slip off of mine, as he went to take a seat on the swing he had been on before. He stared at me, his eyes holding half amusement and half confusion. "It's amazing what brings you joy."

"You bring me joy. No matter what happens, I still could never live without you." I hugged him close and laid my head on his shoulder to close my eyes. He seemed hesitant at first, but then he put his arms around me, which was comforting.

"Are you ready to sleep?" He asked, letting his fingers trail through my hair. I nodded, as my stomach let out a loud growl. I tore my face from his shoulder to see if he had heard what I heard. Which was stupid, of course if I heard it, he heard it ten times louder then I did. "Hmm, that does present a problem doesn't it?"

He glanced at the restaurant and winked at me, sending shivers down my spine. "Shall we?" My opened eyes were still adjusting to the light. I shook me head, smiling. I was hungry, but I'd much rather sit here and not move. He laughed at my juvenile behavior, but at the same time happy by my answer. It seemed we both just wanted to sit and spend time with each other.

He planted another soft kiss on the top of my head, his eyes gleaming. "You know, I want what's best for you."

"That's not best for me right now." I snickered.

"That's not what your stomach says." He smiled again, letting me run my fingers through his all too silky hair.

Edward took my hand in his cold grip and led me to the restaurant again. "Well, that was a fun little past the time activity. I certainly wouldn't mind doing that again."

"I like it too." I gleamed at him, "a lot!"

"Excellent." We walked towards the two double doors, my hand in his, the way it should be.


	12. Chapter 14

Hello Muff'Nbutter, I today was planning on Edward putting a swing in for Bella

**Hello Muff'Nbutter**, I today was planning on Edward putting a swing in for Bella. But thanks for the idea again. It's nice to know someone agrees with it.

**Hello myshadoww**, I hope you can trust Edward again.

**Hello higher hunter aka jo schmoe**, well you didn't really ask a question this time, but what you said today made since. But i hope you get a little more info by this chapter.  
ALL OF YOU, THANKS FOR THE REVEIWS, I LOVE THEM! And remember, I read every single one! Fee; free to ask any questions you may have.

Our dinner was calm and satisfying. Edward mostly stared at me, while I tired not to shove my face in front of him. But I guess there was nothing else to expect from Edward. I mean he didn't eat human food so, what else he could do at the dinner table.

He laughed occasionally at my poor table manners. Apparently I had been hungrier than I'd thought.

Edward paid for the meal, left a heavy tip, and walked me back out to the car. He slipped his hand over mine, letting his thumb rub the back of my hand. I smiled inwardly. The light from the restaurant lit the parking lot so much that even I could see the silver Volvo perfectly parked in it's space. We came closer and closer to it, when all of sudden Edward froze, his muscles tensing.

"Well, well, long time no see." I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. It was a voice all too familiar, a voice that I thought I would never hear again. I felt Edward's body loosen, and he smirked to himself.

"Jacob," Edward said, his voice holding some form of amusement.

"Edward," Jacob replied in the same tone.

My body jerked around from Edward's grasp. My heart pounded in my chest, so hard that I could hear nothing but the sound of my heart in my own ears. My eyes landed on Jacob's face.

For a moment all I could do was stare in amassment and shock. It had been so long since I'd seen anyone from my past life. Before I had almost jumped out a window to see Jessica and Mike. And I didn't even really have a real liking for them.  
But now seeing someone face to face, someone I knew well, in the flesh, standing in arms distance, was beyond me.

"Jacob!!" I screamed, my eyes lighting up with elation. I thrust myself into his arms, throwing my own arms around his lean body. "Jacob, I can't believe it! You're here! You're really here!" I buried my head into his chest, the tears spilling out of my eyes.

"What to mean I'm really here, of course I am."

"I know, but I just can't believe it!"

"Well, it's as real as it gunna get." He laughed as he pulled me up into his arms.

"Jacob, I've missed you so much. I have, I really have." I pulled my face from his chest, wiping some of the tears away. Seeing his face, I wanted to smile, but only ended up crying some more.

"Well, if I'd known I was missed so much I would have come sooner. And since I am missed so much, I should probably come around more often." He looked at Edward with a grin. Edward remained unchanged from his amused stance.

"Oh yes Jacob! Please!"

"Well for you Bella, of course. Anything for you." He laughed as he looked back at Edward again.

Jacob smiled as if he'd won some bet. But I didn't care, just the fact that he was here and in my arms was enough to bring me happiness for a mounth. I kept my arms locked around Jacob, as if any minute he would be pulled away from me and I would wake up in my small twin sized bed.

When if realized how tight my grip was, I laughed, "Sorry, I'm like crushing you." I loosened my grip a little around his waist.

Jacob chuckled darkly, "that's not possible Bella, even if you tried." Just then I heard a buzz, then another, and another. Jacob reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, his one arm still around me. He looked at it for a moment and then flipped it open.

(….) (the dots the other person talking) "What!" he answered, he voice irritated. "How the hell should I know?" He huffed, "I'm busy." ……… "So am I!"………."Ask Seth."………"What do you mean?"……"Again?"…."Well can't you just-"…… "Fine, but you owe me one big time!"….."Sure, sure, whatever.".. "Bye."

He flipped the phone back into his pocket, looking down at me again. He face was apologize tic. No, I wrapped my arms tighter around him, he was not leaving.

"Sorry Bells, I gota go."

"No! You can't! You just can't." I felt like a kindergartner talking to their parents on the first day of school.

"I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"To take care of a few errands, that nobody else seems to be able handle. But I will be back. I promise."

"When? Tonight? Tomorrow?" It was hard to hide my desperateness.

"I'll come back as soon as I can."

"Then please just stay a little while longer." I hugged him closer. With Edward's changing personality, I didn't know when I would see Jacob again, or even if I would ever. Who knew? Edward might decide he didn't like Jacob around and then take me away from him. Then I would just die!

So in truth, Jacob would say he was coming back, but that meant nothing to me. He was here now, and I didn't ever want him to go.

"Bella, I think we should let Jacob go for the night." Edward's voice was soothing and understanding. He was very careful no to make it sound like an order, but more so a request.

"Come on Edward, you heard her, a little while longer, " Jacob replied, smiling to Edward. I couldn't help laughing a little. It had been so long since I'd laughed, I mean truly laughed. Edward didn't reply, but simply just stood silently nearby. I knew I had to let him go, but I just couldn't put aside my own selfish desire to keep him there.  
I looked up at him, and smiled, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you for being here Jacob." His face held confusion and dissatisfaction.

"That's it?" That's how much you missed me?" I gave him a puzzled look. What? "I thought you at least make it worth my while. But I guess if that's all you missed me, maybe I won't come back."

Suddenly it dawned on me what he meant, the kiss.

I threw myself into him, letting my lips crush against his. I made it as passionate as I could, not too much. I still had to remember Edward was there.

"Now that's more like it. Ok, ok, I'll think of coming back."

"Will you Jacob? Will you come back?"

"Sure, sure." My heart jumped with joy. I couldn't wait to see him again. He wasn't even gone and I already missed him. His arms slipped from around me. "Bye Bella, try not to have too much fun without me."

"Never." I laughed again.

"Don't worry; I'll back as soon as I can." Jacob glance back at Edward with a devious look, "As soon as I possibly can."

"We look forward to your next visit Jacob," Edward replied still smiling with amusement.

"Sure you do. I mean don't get me wrong, it's always nice to wanted." He glanced down at me, "especially when it's Bella." Jacob hopped on his bike and took off with speed. And just like that he was gone. I stood stunned for a moment. How could I even let him out of my arms? I should have procrastinated some more, played sick, anything!  
But he was gone now. I might never see Jacob again. How could I have let him go so blindly?

"Bella?" A soft voice called to me. "Bella, I'm sorry." I didn't look back at him.

"For what?"

"I'm sorry Jacob had to leave so soon, I didn't expect him to." Expect him to? Like he planned this? "I know it hurts you to see him leave, almost as if you never expect to see him again. But I promise you will."

"I will?"

"If that's what you want, then most certainly. Don't you see Bella? I thrive off your happiness. I could never live a world where you weren't happy." I turned, and threw myself into Edward's arms.

"So, you planned this?" My voice muffled in Edward's sweet smelling shirt.

"I guess you could say that, I just didn't know tonight would be the night."

"The night?" I repeated, as if this was the only night I would see him.

"Well, for his visit, not for the only visit." I yawned. "Your tired, I should get you to bed." He led be to the car opening the door for me. When I was fully in, Edward slid into the driver's seat and started to engine.

"Maybe, Jacob will come back tonight!" I said excited. Edward made a doubtful face to himself, but quickly hid it behind a small smile.

"Maybe." We sped off in the dark. I leaned my face against the cold glass window, listening to the soft piano melody that was playing through the car. Closed my eyes, but was determined not to fall asleep.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you so much for tonight."

"You don't have to."

"Thank you Edward." I smiled.

"You're welcome Bella." We got home in the matter of ten minutes, with his speeding. I laughed at my earlier joke of him getting a ticket.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked truly curious. He took my hand as he helped me out of the car. In his other hand he already held the countless shopping bags. Should I tell him? Maybe not.

"Please, tell me."

"I was just thinking," I said, my voice uneasy. We were standing outside the mansion's door.

"Of?"

"It's nothing."

"Bella please the suspense is killing me."

"Well, I was thinking how you would react to getting a speeding ticket." Edward's lips tightened. But his amusement became too much for him as he let out a cheerful laugh. I hardly expected a laugh from him, more like smack on the jaw.

He tenderly grabbed my chin, his cold hand sending shivers down my spin. "Now why would that not be funny?"

"Well, not to you."

"I'm not sensitive Bella." I smiled. Edward opened the door, scooping me up in his arms and dashing me up the massive staircase. He opened the door to my room which was the last place I wanted to be. My room was always cramped, and the bed was too small.

But when the door opened the room looked nothing like my room. It was immense in size and beautiful as ever. I jaw dropped at the sight.

"How did you? When did you? Why did you?" I stuttered through the words that filled my head with puzzlement.

He let my form roll onto a fluffy full-size bed, as he took a seat next to me.

"I ordered it done. When? Today, while we were out. And why? Because I love you." Could I ask for anything else today? Shopping, nice Edward, swings, new room and bed, Jacob! It's almost as it Edward pulled out my wish list and filled every request in one simple short day.

"Edward," I paused, too stunned to say anything. "I don't know what to say, I feel as though all my thank yous are all used up."

"I already told you Bella, your smiles are enough."

"Thank you Edward. Thank you so much for everything."

"Well you were right, that bed was way too small. Even for you. And something had to be done about that cramped space." I leaned forward and gave Edward a passionate kiss. Edward wrapped his arms around me. I could feel his hunger. Edward pulled away slightly, as he tried to regain his control. "Ok, ok, I'm stopping," he said, letting his fingers play with the curls in my hair.

He stood up, his hands slightly shaking. "Pleasant dreams Bella."

"How could I have dreams when all have come true.?"

"I'm sure you can find something." Edward chuckled. He went to my closet, where he had set the bags down. "You'll have plenty of closet space for your things." He opened a dower, and pulled out my grey sweat pants, and my yellow tank top. He tossed them onto the bed, and smiled.

"Why these?" I was surprised he didn't take out the see through nightgown that lay right beside it.

"Those happen to be my favorite. You don't mind do you?"

"Oh no, it's the least I can do." I took them and quickly sprinted to the bathroom. "Quick human moment?" I asked.

"Of course, a quick one." I shut the door and turned on the shower head. I slipped out of my clothing, stepping into the marble flooring of the shower room. Yes the shower was literally a room. The warm water ran down my body. It felt so nice to scrub the dirt away with a cotton cloth.

The soap smelled of cherry blossom. I rinsed off, closing my eyes. I was really tired. I then picked up my strawberry shampoo bottle and poured a glob in my hand. I ran it through my hair, massaging it into my sculpt. The smell filled the steaming shower. I rinsed my hair, and quickly grabbed my towel, drying off as fast as my body would allow me. I slipped on the grey cotton pants, and my soft yellow tank top.

I opened the door to see Edward in the same position he was when I left. He smiled at my return.

"You look exquisite." I blushed.

"Thanks." Edward walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers, as he patted for me to come. I skipped over, my hair flinging its last few wet drops to the carpet. I jumped on the bed, making it sink in and bounce me back up.

Edward smiled as he enclosed me in his arms, inhaling the scent of my hair. "You smell lovely," he whispered, letting his cold hand run through my wet hair. Another hot flash his me.

"Thanks, again."

He lightly pick my form up and slid me under the covers, pulling them up to my chest. He leaned down and planted a small kiss on my lips. After being in the shower his lips felt nice against mine. "Good night Bella. Sleep well."

"I will." I smiled up at him. How could I not? He smiled satisfied, as he turned to leave.

"Lullaby?" I asked. It was almost like a tradition now. Whenever I was ready to sleep, I would hear his soft velvet voice chime like bells as he would hum some exotic peaceful melody to me.

"If you wish."

"I do." Edward walked back over to my bedside, taking his seat on the edge. His hand reached up and massaged the top of my head. He started to hum his melody, his thumb rubbing the top of my forehead. He let his index finger run smoothly over my lips, around my eyes, and across my check. It felt calming. Finally, with great resistance to leave Edward, I found sleep.


	13. Chapter 15

My eyes jerked open

My eyes jerked open. My body felt stiff and unbending. I could feel the sleep that clung to my eyelids and in the corners of my eyes. I was having a bad dream, Edward was in it. I looked around the dark room. It was still dark and foggy outside.

I thought about going to Edward's room, but then thought against it. There real person I really wanted to see was Jacob.

I missed him so much already. I felt like I could hop out of bed, down my window, and go searching for him. But I knew that was not possible. Not with Edward in the house. He would know I was up to something the second my feet touched the floor to get out of bed. And in an instant, he would be at my door.

I eyed the window again. Maybe, he wasn't watching that close. Maybe he wanted to give me some lee way. That would be a good thing, but I didn't want to betray him and use it to my advantage. Even if it was Jacob.

I eyed the window once more. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. My brain kept going back and forth. The joy of seeing Jacob again, betraying Edward's trust, stay in bed, miss Jacob. But then I wondered something else.

If Edward got too upset with me, would he cancel our trip to see Alice and his family? Would he really torture me like that? Edward held the ace. And the worst part was that he knew it. One big wrong move on my part, and he would cancel the trip. I could tell Edward wasn't really excited about going to see his family, so if I gave him any reason to cancel it, he surly would.

No! I would not give him that! But then what if I'm being too paranoid? What if Edward really has changed? He would have to prove himself more than he already has, for me to really believe him. I closed my eyes, trying to shut off my brain for one moment. But all it kept saying was Jacob, Jacob.

When I reopened my eyes, my mind was made up. I pulled back the covers, and let my feet slip to the floor as quietly as I could. I stood up and shut my eyes again, waiting for Edward to knock on my door and tell me to go back to bed. But there was nothing. Nothing but silence.

I let out a breath that I had been holding in and slowly crept towards the window. This was bad, I knew it. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach, fluttering with excitement and fear at the same time.

I pulled up the window. To my relief it slid open easily. I looked down, but all I saw was darkness. I turned back around to my bed, telling myself it was not too late to crawl back in bed and hope Edward didn't question me about this later. He must be listening somewhere. He never let me out of his sight. And if he did, he was listening for me at all times.

I held onto the window frame as I flipped my led over the side. There was a small balcony below my window. I slithered over the edge and let myself drop to the small balcony. My heart was pounding, and my breathing was spinning out of control. Any moment I would hear Edward's voice of disapproval. But still nothing came.

I slipped down the side of the balcony and let myself drop to the ground. I looked back up to my open window, now it was too late to turn back. The only way of getting back in to the house, would be the front door. Edward would open it, and give me _the_ look. The look of disappointment and disapproval.

But for now, I was out. I broke off into a sprint for the woods, not looking back. For fear that I might see Edward standing outside, with his glaring gold eyes.

**Edward's point of view**

I went to my room, after Bella was sound asleep. She looked so peaceful when she slept. I envied her for that. She could sleep. She could escape. But did she want to escape? Did she want to leave me? Was she scared?

I sat on my bed and lay back on the pillows. I sat there for a couple hours thinking of Bella of course. The way her face lit up with joy. The way her smiles came up to her eyes. Her little dimples.

I didn't want her to hate me. I didn't want to treat her in a cruel way. But sometimes there seemed no other way. The only way to make her understand was through discipline. I turned my head to the side. I couldn't even believe my own words coming from my mouth. Discipline? Bella? The two words didn't go well together.

I hated it! I hated what I had become. The way I treated her. If only there was something I could say to make it right. But there wasn't.

I tossed and turned, thinking about Bella, and when she would wake again. Then I could see her smile, I could see her chocolate brown eyes, and her soft silky skin that I longed to touch.

I huffed in frustration. I could take it no longer. I swiftly crept from my room and stopped at Bella's door. I opened it slowly. I don't know why, nothing could wake her up. She slept so deep, that even if I flung the door open, she would still remain asleep.

I tiptoed to her. My body hovered above her sleeping form. She was tangled around some blankets, her little hands curled around some. Her mouth was open a little, where I could her slow steady breath going in and out. Her hair was tangled up, from moving so much.

I laughed to myself at what a funny picture she made while sleeping. I looked around the room for a spot to sit. There was nothing else I could do. I could go back into my room, and mope until she woke again. But that seemed too pitiful. So I planted myself in the corner of the room to watch the sleeping beauty. Every now and again she could toss around. Sometimes she would smile at something, but other times she would scrunch her face her in fear, or anger, sometimes confusion.

What was she dreaming? What it about me? Was the fear that I saw on her face because of me? Or maybe anger? If only I could read her mind. But of course that was the one thing I couldn't do with her.

Suddenly her eyes shot open. Her body lay completely still, for a moment. Then she sat up. She was thinking. Her face scrunched up, as she bit the bottom of her lip. She kept looking at the window eying it with escape. I continued to sit there studying to see what she would do.

Her feet slipped out the bed and as they touched the floor, her eyes squeezed shut as if she'd made a lot of noise. She looked around, her heart rate quickening. But she still looked thoughtful, like she was still debating whether or not to stay in bed or make for the window.

She stopped again. She was waiting for me. She was waiting to see when I would come in and discipline her for her foolishness. But as time passed she finally made it over the window. She opened it slowly and looked around once more, before swinging her leg over the edge.

Her heart was beating rapidly, her breath was uncontrolled. She was scared. Scared of being caught. Finally she was over, and onto the balcony. I heard her feet drop to the ground from the balcony as she paused again, looking back up at the window. What was she thinking? Did she regret leaving? Or was she just saying good riddance?

Whatever she was up to, I would find out. As soon as she turned her back, I hopped down from the window to follow her. She was headed for the woods in a fast sprint. She did not look back. She probably would have fainted with fear of seeing me rush after. Is that why she did not look back? Because she already knew that I would follow her?

The woods! Of all places! She had to choose the most dangerous place to be at night! Knowing Bella, her brain always worked backwards. I slowed down to a fast walking pace, still following her. She was running at her full speed, tipping so many times I'd lost count. Where? Where was she going? I smiled, I was interested.

**Bella**

I stopped in the middle of the forest. It took me until now to realize I had no idea where I was going. I just knew I had to get away, so I ran blindly into the forest. Stupid! I looked around, everything was dark. I put my hand on a nearby tree and heaved in as much air as my lungs would allow.

"Jacob." I whispered to myself. I put my hand to my face. This was hopeless! How could I have been so stupid?! I didn't even know where to go. This was a disaster! How could I go back to Edward now? Surly he would notice my absence by now, if he hadn't before.

**Edward**

Jacob!! She was looking for Jacob?!! That bastard! That dog! He was the one Bella was looking for? He was the one she had escaped for? The one she had risked herself getting caught by me? That Animal!

Bella had no idea where she was going. She was lost. She put her hand to her head and slumped down by a tree. I felt bad for her. All she wanted was a little freedom. To have friends again. And I was the one that kept her caged away for my own selfishness. My unwilling spirit to share her with anyone else.

But at the least, she had to know not to ever do this again.

**Bella**

I sat on the cold ground, letting my breath even out. "Bella?" I closed my eyes. It was him. It was just like my dream. Edward pulling me back to my dungeon to live forever. No!

"Bella."

"I knew you would follow me." I said with a steel edge to my voice.

"For your own good."

"How would you know? So I have one good day with you, it's not like it going to last." He was quiet.

"Bella, I know you want to see Jacob, but you can't do it this way. This is dangerous. You already know this. How many times have I told you the woods aren't safe?" He talked down to me as if he were my parent.

"Fine." I said, not caring anymore. He would always do what he wanted.

"Bella, please, I'm not trying to be degrading to you, but I don't know what to say anymore. Obviously dragging you back didn't work, the punishments didn't work, I don't what to say or do anymore."

"Obviously!" I agreed.

"You can't go into the woods anymore at night. Is that understood?"

"Fine." I turned away from him. This night had been perfect not so long ago. I couldn't help feeling guilty though. I was the one who ran off, in the middle of the night. Whether Edward had been a tyrant before or not, he still would have never approved of me going into the dark woods at night. He was right, I knew it was wrong. That why I so careful to escape.

"Bella, I don't want to watch you every moment, wondering when you'll run off again."

"I will always run. As long as you keep me here."

"You want to leave?" For the first time I looked in the direction of Edward. I could not see his face, because of the darkness, though I knew what his face would look like. Agonized with fear and dread. Would he let me go, if my answer was yes?

For a moment I tried to imagine being without Edward for a week. It was fun, but not fulfilling. I would miss him. He had always been there. Whether he was in the shadows, or following me from behind, he was always there. He was apart of me.

"I want to go home." I said. He was quiet for a long time. I wondered if he'd left already, thinking that my answer was yes.

"I was thinking,"

"About?"

"When we go to visit Alice, I was thinking maybe you could live them from then on. "

"Where would you go?"

"I don't know. But you would be happy." This made me mad.

"Why can't I be happy here?!! Why can't we have a normal love life?! Why can't you just love me and be fair?"

"Bella, have you ever considered that I wasn't the right one? That there is still someone else out there for you? Looking for you as I had?"

"No. And I'm not going to."

"No what?"

"No there is no one else." He was quiet again. When he spoke again his voice was serious.

"Bella, I can't have you running off in the middle of the night."

"Are you going to leave me with Alice?"

"Running off it dangerous." Avoiding the question

"Are you?!" He huffed.

"Perhaps. Whatever is best for you."

"It's not. Being away from you it not what's best."

"You run off! Isn't that wanting to be away from me? I'm granting your wish."

"No! It's wanting you with freedom! That's my wish." He didn't answer again. "You won't leave me will you?" I asked.

"No more running off at night." At night he said, did that mean during the day was ok? "If something happened to you," he left the sentence unfinished in pain.

"Can we go home now?" He laughed.

"As long as you guarantee me you won't run off again. If you still feel like running, you can run towards the house. Get it out of your system."

"No, I just want my bed."

"Ok."

"Wait! If I'm making a promise then you have to make a promise."

"Oh boy. What could my Bella possibly want?"

"No more spying on me every second."

"What do you mean?"

"Like following me around, give me some freedom." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"That sounds fair. Deal."

"Deal."

"Tomorrow we go see Alice."


	14. Chapter 16

**I'm sorry, it very short, and you all deserve more, but my computer is down right now, and this is all I have time to write now. I have to update so much, so I trying to do that. Thanks for all the reviews! Hey ****La tua Cantante101****, glad you liked the story. **

**Hey****iluvthevamps****, You'll just have to wait and see if Edward stays or not.**

**Hey ****higher hunter aka jo schmoe**** , no I do not have a Beta yet. Still looking. **

**Sorry for the wait everyone!**

Edward leaned down on one knee and motioned for me to get on his back. I shook my head.

"I'll walk."

"Bella, must you be so difficult all the time?" I looked back at him, he had a soft, and amused smile on his face. "Take pity on my soul."

"I'm not helpless, and I'm not tired, I can walk." I turned and started walking towards my prison.

"Helpless," Edward repeated, keeping up with me. "No, Bella, I don't think your helpless, just very vulnerable." I laughed in mockery.

"Same thing."

"No." Edward stepped in front of me, reaching his hand up to touch my face. His hand stopped, and his eyes met mine. They sparkled with silver moonlight gold. "May I?" I didn't say anything. My eyes were glued to his pale face and his eyes that drew me closer and closer to him. Edward smirked, and let his index finger travel over my chapped lips.

"No, you are not helpless. Helpless would indicate that you were powerless."

"To you? You know I am to you." I asked, still trying to maintain control of my breathing.

"Especially to me." He bent his head to the side as if to kiss me, but he stopped inches from my lips. "See how powerful you are?" he whispered, his cold breath touching my warm lips. My body would not move or answer. "Your like a magnet to me, a drug, and no matter how hard I try to stay away, I can't. I am at your very whim. Is that not power? To have control over one of the most dominant and great creatures that walks the earth? You underestimate your power Bella."

He smiled again "And yet, you're so vulnerable to me. I can shatter you in seconds," he laughed bitterly, "I can rip you piece by piece." my body stood frozen into the ground. His arm wrapped around my body and pulled me into his sweet smelling embrace. "I can even suffocate you, and in seconds you would be dead." He let me pull myself out. I looked up at him, not quite sure what to say.

I shook my head, "but you wouldn't. You would never do that to me, you wouldn't hurt me."

He smiled as he cupped my chin and tilted his head to the side, as he inched closer to my lips. Our lips touched. After what seemed like seconds he pulled away. My eyes still remained shut, I squeezed them shut. I didn't want it to end. Edward's arm remained firm; he would not let my body inch any closer. But I was stubborn too. I would not open my eyes.

Time passed on, and still nothing. Then I heard Edward's velvet laugh. I felt his lips kiss me on the side of my cheek.

"Home," he said. I didn't want to move from this spot. I wanted to stay here. "Your cold, your shivering." He smiled, "Or are you just irrevocably captivated by me?"

"Both." He chuckled, and put his head down.

"Bella, what am I going to do with you?" I shook my head.

"Come one, you need your rest. I will not deprive you of that," he lifted me up on to his back. Before I could say anything, he took off. I just put my head down on his shoulder and closed me eyes. I wondered what it would be like seeing Alice again. I felt little butterflies in my stomach when I thought of her. I smiled to myself.

I felt a soft, fluffy surface below my body, as Edward's cold firm hands left my body. I half opened my eyes, to see Edward's eyes, as he planted a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Goodnight, and sleep well, my little headstrong lamb. My Bella." I felt blankets being wrapped around my body. Then he was gone.

That night I dreamt of Alice and Edward trapped together in a black hole. What it meant I didn't know, but I liked it. I was the black hole.

When I woke, Edward was standing in my door frame. I felt a hot blush wash over me.

"Still shy, are we?"

"Yeah," I said scratching the top of my head, trying to pull my hair over my face.

"Please don't do that. Don't hide." I stopped as I turned to look at him again. He held two duffle bags in each hand. "Are you ready to go see my family?"

"Yes!" I said hopping out of bed and running to my closet. What to wear on the most important day? I looked, but nothing seemed right.

"I'm sure whatever you wear will look impressive.

"I want it to be special. No rush please." I heard a cell phone ring. I looked at Edward as he smiled again at me.

"That would be Alice." He stepped out, going out in to the hall way. I turned back to my closet. All I saw was clothes. What would be special? I didn't want to travel in a dress. I grabbed my light blue jeans, and my form fitting blue top, as I rushed off to the shower.

I wet and scrubbed my hair and body, in speed. I jumped into my clothing and rushed in to the hall way. Edward was still on the phone. He looked in pain, but quickly changed when he saw me.

"I know, I just-" he nodded, as he looked at me. "I will." He smiled, "Thank you Alice. We'll be soon, give my love to the family." He hung up. His eyes were glued to me. They traveled everywhere. "Forgive my rudeness, but you've dazzled me."

"I didn't think that possible." I said, a blush coming into my cheeks.

"You always have."

We drove to the airport, where we took a plain. Edward had everything done in advance, So it all went by so quick, I wasn't even sure where we were going. But in the end, I realized I didn't care. Edward and I didn't really talk most of the trip, aside from him getting me food, and offering his arm as a pillow.

When the traveling was mostly done with, I looked around. "Where are we?"

"Up state New York. Don't worry, it's small town. And they have a house out in the woods, as you might have guessed.

"Oh." We drove a small road with nothing but trees that lined us. They looked like one big green blur as they passed by so quick. I was having trouble holding in my excitement. I hoped they still liked me. I felt the car pull to stop. We had arrived.

I looked at the big white house that was placed outside my window. The rainy look of the sky only made the beauty of the house stand out even more in the grey lighting of the weather. It looked just how I imagined it in my dreams. I opened my door, and stepped out. "It's beautiful." Edward grabbed my hand, while carrying the two duffle bags in the other.

"Shall we?"

I nodded. As we approached the two double white glass doors, my heart pounded even louder. Edward leaned in my ear.

"It's alright Bella, nothing has changed. And you look gorgeous."

"Thanks," I breathed out.

Before Edward knocked on the door, the two doors unlocked and opened at once. My heart skipped a beat. It was Alice. My heart stopped.

"Bella?" she chimed, holding her heavenly smile on her face. I wanted to throw my arms around her, but all of a sudden I felt light headed, and saw nothing but black.


	15. Chapter 17

Here you go, **i like it**!, thank you **twilight-fedishfreak**

I wiggled my toes. I could feel soft silk run between them. It felt nice. I didn't want to open my eyes yet; it felt so nice to sleep. As I lay I tried to recall the last events to memory. What had happened? Suddenly Alice's face flashed so clearly in my memory. She was so beautiful.

I remembered her opening the door, as Edward held my hand and whispered that everything would be alright. But then darkness. I opened my eyes. The room was so stunning, almost like being in their last house in Forks. My eyes gazed over the pale white creamy walls, as the sun shown lightly on the walls through the light white curtains. The wind made the thin white curtains dance as it blew through sweeping across my face. It felt like nothing less then heaven.

I pushed the blankets back slowly. I was not in my traveling clothes, but instead I was in a warm grey pair of sweats, and silk pink long sleeve shirt. I let my feet slip out of the bed and onto the floor. I tip toed over to the door and put my ear to the door to hear any sound. But there was nothing. I pushed my head closer to the door, but still silent as a cold winter morning.

I wanted to go out; I wanted to see my half family. But I wasn't quit dressed enough. I looked around the room for my bag. I looked everywhere, but didn't see it. So I went to the bathroom, which was always my favorite room. With its deep stone bath and bottles of scented oils and endless supply of shampoo and conditioners. And most of all, it was place to be alone and to relax from the world.

I did my business and washed my hands with the sweet smelling soap that smelled of roses. For the first time I looked in the mirror and gasped! It was like a haystack was staring right at me. My hair was a complete mess! For the first time I was glade that Edward was not in the room when I woke. I looked around and there it was my bag. Sitting right on the end of the counter. I hadn't even noticed it there.

I unzipped one of the side pouches, and dug in for my brush. When I felt it I snatched it up and brushed through my hair with difficulty. It was snarled and matted up from sleeping on it so much, first with travel then with recovery from travel. I ran the brush through again. It was no use! It was obvious that my hair was pissed off!

I looked at the shower with joy. It would be nice to take a hot shower, and perhaps sooth my hair's nerves, and mine too. I turned the knob to the shower and watched as the water came out. First freezing, then warm, and then steam swirled up. It was hot. I stepped in, and squeaked with pain as a few drops of scalding hot water hit my butt. I back up to the sides of wall and slowly scooted over to the knob. I turned it half way to the cold side, until the water was just right.

I reached for the washed cloth that was so conveniently already hanging there. The soap smelled of cherry blossoms and French vanilla put together. I buttered up the clothe and rubbed my body slowly, while the warm water ran down from the top of my head to the floor. I put the soap back, and noticed my shampoo lined on one of the shelves. I picked it up, laughing to myself. Did they already know that I was going to take a shower? Or did they just think I needed one? I preferred to think the first. I poured a small drop on my hand and buttered it through my hair massaging it through and through. Then I rinsed. I grabbed a towel and I shut off the water, and then stepped out, steam coming off my body. I looked in the mirror at my hair, that's better!

I ran the brush through my hair; it was easy since it was wet and tame. I unzipped my bag and expected to see all of my things but instead I only saw one stylishly picked out outfit with a tooth brush and tooth paste. Alice. How I missed her. I have yet to throw my arms around her.

I dressed quickly in a light blue long sleeve, and a pair of black jeans, that were far more comfortable then they looked. I opened the bathroom door after brushing my teeth, and now holding an empty bad in my hand. I threw it on top of the bed, when I noticed something strange. The bed was made. I looked around, but there was no one.

I was tired of all of things happening for me, and never seeing anybody. I went to the door and turned the knob, something stopped me. My heart was pounding, what if they didn't like me any more? What if they changed? I was shy, and nervous at the same time. 'Come on Bella, you can do it!'

I jump, as there was a knock on the door. "Bella?" A girl. Alice. My heart jumped again. It was amazing that I wasn't dead from all my heart jumping. "Can I come in?"

I turned the knob the rest of the way and opened the door. I couldn't believe it, it was her. Here she was, right in front of me.

She smiled, as she flung her arms around me. "Oh Bella, what a relief!" For a moment I felt like a statue, stilled with shock and joy at the same time. I slowly brought my arms around her. Her scent made me feel calmer. It smelled sweet and inviting. "I've missed you." I could feel something warm on my cheeks. It was tears. Tears of joy.

"Oh Alice," was all I could get out before the major sob came out. Warm salty tears rolled down my cheeks. We hugged for a long while before she pulled me back as if to look at me.

"It's feels like forever Bella. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Alice, so much. I've missed this family."

Just then I thought of some thing. Edward. Did he leave? I felt terrible about asking at such a sentimental moment, but it popped out. "Where is Edward?" My voice was a little more panicked then I expected it to be. Alice frowned, a little confused about my change in emotion.

"He's with Carlisle; they had a lot to talk about."

"Oh. Is he in trouble?" Alice laughed a little.

"That's putting it light." I put my head down. I didn't like the fact that Edward was in trouble. And not just trouble, big trouble. Alice glided me lightly towards the bed, and we both sat down. She lifted my head. "Bella? Edward knows what he did. You mustn't be hard yourself."

"Then why do I feel so horrible?"

"Because despite what he might have done to you, you still love him. I can see that. He's lucky you still love him.

"But I'll always love him. He knows that. Right?" I could feel the tears starting to come. It would shred me apart for Edward to leave me. Alice smiled.

"I'm sure he knows." She hugged me tight. "Bella?" I looked at her. "What happened? What did he do?" I didn't want to tell on Edward, whatever trouble he was in, I didn't want to make it worse.

"He was, ok. I mean, he wasn't bad. He just changed. But I still love him! Don't take him away! Please!"

"Bella! Bella! Its ok, nobody is going to take Edward anywhere. It's ok. I forgot how eccentric your feelings could be." I laughed a little chuckle. Alice always made me feel better.

"It's great to see you Alice." She smiled, as she got up. Did I say something? I stood up too as she walked to the door. I ran to her, and grabbed her arm. "Wait! Alice, won't you stay? Where are you going?"

"To get you breakfast!" She squeaked. "I made it special."

"Oh," I felt bad that she had caught me doubting her loyalty. Why did I always have to make a fool of myself? She laughed a little and opened the door. She led me down stairs, and sat me down at the glass shimmering table. She placed a plate of pancakes, waffles, hash browns, eggs done in all different ways, and different kinds of bread baked and toasted, blueberry muffins, bacon, sausage, and oatmeal. My eyes widened. Then she skipped back with a cup of hot syrup and melted butter.

"I'll bring you dessert when you're done! Be sure to leave room!" There was no way! Did I look like a horse?! Was I fat? Or did I look really skinny? I mouth was dry. I had realized that I had left it open for so long. I was truly surprised. My mouth watered.

"Alice, you didn't have to-"

"I know, but I wanted to." I smiled at her, and took my fork and began my journey through the endless banquet of food. My mouth was full with juicy sausage and crisp bacon strips. I dug my fork into an egg and put it into my mouth.

With a full mouth, "this is excellent!"

"I know." She smiled again. "Glad you like it." I was literally shoving my mouth with food. I felt like a barbarian. I heard a soft chuckled from the end of the table. I looked up and froze, my fork making a loud clanking sound on the plate as I dropped it. Juice dripped down my chin. Edward.

Why did I always make a fool of myself? With a full mouth, "Edward!"

"Good morning Bella." Alice smiled at Edward, a friendly smile, a forgiving smile, as she walked out. I swallowed hard, trying to get the food down as soon as possible. But it didn't help when it got stuck as a big lump in my throat. I cleared my throat, grabbing my glass of OJ and taking a big gulp. Edward laughed again. It was refreshing to hear his voice again. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, it was pleasant." He nodded.

"Where are your manners Bella? You would never eat like that with me at home. Or would you?" He was smiling with joy.

"I was hungry."

"I could tell." He eyed me for a moment. And took a deep breath before he spoke. I could feel it. The goodbye statement. He would leave. NO!

"Bella," he looked at me. I shook my head. He tried to read my expression. "Bella, I have to leave,-"

"No! You can't. You can't leave me! Edward!" I stood up as I slammed my hands on the table, and unfortunately into my plate of food. The food splashed up and hit my face. Opps. Edward covered his face, his body shaking in quite laughter.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He stood up and made his way to me. He picked up a napkin and wiped some of the food away. I wiggled away from him.

"Edward! You can't leave! You just can't." he came towards me again, wiping the rest of the food away.

"Bella, I'm not going to leave you, for long." I panicked again.

"What is long? And where are you going?" I was shouting with anger. How dare he try to leave me? Edward's long and my long where completely different. "You taking me with you."

"I can't. Bella, it will be short, I promise. You need to stay here with my family; they will take good care of you."

"I want you!"

"Bella-"

"No! no! I want to go with you." He sighed. He enclosed me in his arms with care. I cried silently, but somehow Edward already knew.

"Shhhhhhh," he rubbed my back soothingly. "I'll be back soon, I promise." I looked up at him with glassy eyes. "How could anyone resist that face?"

"How long?"

"Three weeks." Three weeks?! I heart started to pound harder, my head started to spin. No.

"No." I gripped him harder in my arms. "Your not leaving for three weeks."

"Two weeks." I shook my head.

"Bella please." He smiled down at me, and kissed me softly. I was lifted.

"Fine."

"Thank you. Two weeks, I promise."

"When are you leaving?"

"Today."

"Today?"

"Well, tonight." I would not leave his side, until I was forced to. "I will tell you why this time is needed, perhaps if all goes well."

"I just want you to spend the day with me. Hold me. At least until tonight."

"I would have it no other way." He enclosed me in his arms, as we headed out. I wasn't very hungry anymore. Poor Alice, I would make it up to her.


	16. Chapter 18

**Hello ****Edwards Girl 4 real**: May I just say, I LOVE your straight forward reviews. Don't stop with them, keep the criticism coming!!! And if you have any questions let me know.

**Hello **tkeaton1: Glade Edward is growing on you again.

**Hello: **Bite-Me-Twilight-496: I'm sorry, it has to be done.

**Hello**maidenlegolas: I hope she gets it back too.

**Hello**twilight-fedishfreak: you will find out soon enough

**Hello **La tua Cantante101: I don't know about Evil Edward yet. I'm letting people vote on it. And that will give me a good idea on how much people like evil Edward.

**Hello **The Dazzling Mrs Cullen: Yes of course you will find out where he is going.

**Hello **latuacantante4him: I will reveal later why Edward has to leave, or why he "decided" to leave

**Hello **moniq25: I guess I just like writing short chapters, its something I plan on improving on in my writing. Longer chapters. I will try.

**I WILL BE ENDING THE POLL REALLY SOON!!!! VOTE ON NICE EDWARD OR EVIL EDWARD SO I HAVE AN IDEA OF WHAT PEOPLE PREFER!!!! VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE!!!!**

I could hear Edward rocking in the chair that was stationed in the corner of the room. I didn't want to pull the covers down from my face. Then he would know I was awake. If he knew I was awake, he would leave sooner. But I knew for sure that he would never leave without saying goodbye.

Perhaps this was my own way of keeping him longer for me.

"Bella." I heard his voice. I smiled to myself; of course he would know I was already awake. I pulled the covers down, little by little, watching his face inch over the covers. He smiled a little smirk.

I sat up all the way, and combed my fingers through my hair. I couldn't imagine what I looked liked. My hair felt tangled and messy, and I could feel the crustiness that lingered in the corners of my eyes. I blushed a little, turning away trying to fix up as best I could. Even after being with Edward for so long, I was still shy around him.

Edward let out a soft low chuckled, that only sounded musical to the ears. "How was your sleep?"

In truth I had no luck with sleep; I was up all night trying my best to convince Edward not to leave. But through all my pleas, he would just hide his face in refusal. Eventually I stopped asking him, but my brain was still churning with ideas of getting him to stay.

I had finally come to the only conclusion that suited me. If he would not stay, then I would go with him. Of course he would never allow that, but who said he had to know? The only one I had to be cautious about was Alice. If I had completely made up my mind to do this, she would surly see it and find a way to stop it.

"It was fine," I replied in a casual tone. Edward had known me for a long time now; he could read every expression, every move, and every heart beat. I would have to watch myself around him as well. If the thought even occurred to Edward that I wished to follow him, then he would surly make sure I was chained, and caged to the ground. Well in a figurative sense.

I would just have to act. Not one of my best qualities, especially around Edward.

"You look in thought about something. What are you thinking?" He smiled a little, but I could tell he really wanted to know what was on my mind. He must never know.

"Just, what I'm supposed to do without you here." He nodded once in understanding.

"Well, Alice had been dieing to spend time with you, and I'm sure Esme will have fun with you as well. My car belongs to you, so you can go anywhere you wish. You will also have my credit card, for any fun that you would like to buy."

"But I won't be with you." Edward sighed softly.

"Bella, must you make this harder then it already is? My sweet Bella."

I threw the covers back and made my way to Edward. He put his arms out, as I climbed in to them. I laid my head on his cold chest and hugged him close, taking in his smell. I could feel him playing and fingering the curls at the end of my hair. "I will not be gone long, I promise" His cold breath blew into my ear, and sent small shivers down my spine.

I snuggled closer to him. Edward put his finger under my chine and lifted it to his eyes. "You will stay here, won't you Bella?" My heart jumped a little, I did not want to lie to Edward. Of course I'll stay, _until_ you leave. I nodded my head.

He leaned in and planted a soft sensitive kiss on my lips. They were cold, but just as passionate. Please don't leave, I wanted to say.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really." Edward looked disappointed for moment.

"Bella, will you promise me something while I'm away?"

"Anything." Oops. I jumped a little as I inwardly kicked myself. Edward laughed a little seeing my mistake.

"Bella, promise me that you will not worry yourself about me while I am away. I want you to eat; I want you to have fun. I want you to laugh. Be the silly Bella I know."

"I will." I would eat, while following him; I would have fun, following him.

He put both hands around my face, and kissed the top of my head. "Thank you," he whispered.

I lifted my head, and looked him in the eyes. "I thought you were going to leave last night." His lips tightened around his cheek bones, as he tried to keep from laughing.

"Who could have had the heart to do so? You were truly restless, and although it did not seem much to my body, I gathered you were holding onto me with your whole strength. I had not the heart to remove your small hands away. I realized that the only way you were going to get any sleep, was for me to say the night."

I put my head down, a little embarrassed by my passed actions in the night. I remembered every time that Edward moved, I would automatically grab him close to me, while thinking, 'this is it, he's leaving.' Edward's cold hand cupped my chin and lifted it a little.

"Oh, don't get me wrong Bella. If it was anything, it was endearing and quite tempting. You are far too persuasive for your own good." He moved his fingers across my collar bone. "Far too tempting." My skin grew hot, and I felt the pink in my cheeks.

"Please don't leave Edward." I looked up at him, my face saddened at the thought of him leaving. One look at me, and he quickly turned away, hiding his face in unwillingness.

"Bella" he croaked, "take pity on me please." He pushed his nose to the top of my forehead. "You have to know that I would never leave you, unless I had to."

"You don't have to. I forgive you. Stay!" Edward sighed heavily. I knew he wanted to go, but I just could let him. He looked at me.

"You can't even imagine how difficult you are making this for me. If I had a heart, it would surly be in pieces by now." I jumped slightly, as there was a knock at the door. "It's open."

Alice walked in. She smiled at me, and looked at Edward. There an interchange of emotion between the two them. But it was not a joyful or saddened emotion. It was more so an irritation that flooded Alice's facial features, then anger. Edward never broke eye contact with her, almost as if they were having a secret conversation.

After a moment, Edward nodded once as he turned away and looked out the window. It was partly cloudy out. The dark clouds still lingered above in sky, but in between the sun's rays shown through. Like the day could not make up its mind of what it wanted to be that day. Did it want to be happy or gloomy? It was both.

Alice motioned for me. "Breakfast is down stairs." I shook my head slightly. I was not hungry. But before I could reply she gave me 'the look.' The one that I didn't want to push any further. "I really think you should eat something, Bella." I didn't want to make Alice use force. Mainly because I know that she would never hesitate to do so.

Cold breath tickled my ear as Edward whispered, "She's right. You really should feed your body." I looked at Edward, then Alice, then Edward, then Alice. Finally I huffed in defeat.

"Fine, I eat something." Edward smiled, but it did not touch his eyes like it normally did. I felt like he was going to do something, like disappear. I half smiled, and slid off his lap. He held me for a second longer, as he place a soft kiss on my lips. Alice tugged me out of the room and to the top of the stairs.

I made my way down the stairs slowly, looking at each one as I stepped. I could smell the fresh bacon, and pancakes, and other pleasing smells of breakfast. I looked behind me for Edward, expecting to see him right behind me. But there was no one. My body stopped in an instant. My heart rate quickened.

"No," I said as I ran back up the stairs.

"Bella," Alice called. She grabbed my arm, buy I yanked away in my attempt to get back to the room. I knew she could have held me, but she willingly let me go.

I swung open the door, and looked around frantically. "Edward!" I called. I looked at the empty rocking chair. "Edward!" My eyes traveled around the room in panic, until the open window caught my eye.

The light blue curtains blew in the cool wind from the half opened window. Edward's escape. He was gone. I had expected to hold on to him for a little longer. Had I known that his last kiss was a kiss goodbye, I would have made it more passionate. I walked to the open window and paused as I looked out. Everything was silent.

I hiccupped. Then again. It became more frequent as I realized that he was gone. A warm tear rolled my cheek. Alice was still standing in the door way, with an understanding look. I felt a cold arm wrap around my shoulders. Alice had quickly made her way over to me.

"Bella, don't cry. It's going to be alright."

"How can anything be alright when he's gone?"

"He won't be gone long. He'll be back before you know it."

"Where did he go?" I looked at her with hope that she might tell me, then the quicker I could follow. But instead she just looked away.

"If I were to tell, Edward would have my head."

"Why? Why can't you tell me? I have a right to know!" I didn't mean to shout, but I was angry. I thought I had more time with Edward, only to find out that my time was already out and I hadn't even realized it. And now I didn't even know where he was.

Alice rubbed my shoulders in a comforting way. "It's ok Bella."

"Please tell me."

She looked at me, gave me a pity look, and replied, "I will tell you, only if you promise not to act on it. Promise to me." I looked into her eyes. Well, this would be the first time of me actually lying to someone, but I didn't want it to be Alice.

"I promise." I said confidently. I worked hard to keep calm, and not get sweaty palms.

"Alright, he went….."

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPER, I'LL UPDATE SOON!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry.!!! Cliff- hanger!!!!! Who hates me????????? I know.


	17. Chapter 19

**Hello ****JacksonsGirl1**, I'm so sorry you are confused. I know what it's like to read a story and feel completely lost. Well the time when Bella promised to do anything for Edward took place in the Book Twilight. I just redid the scene. Instead of Bella getting into a care Accident, I made them Charlie the one hurt and on the verge of dying. Just like in Twilight, Edward was already obsessed with Bella, and wanted her. He had known her for the same amount of time as in Twilight when Bella had her own accident. Sorry for the confusion, Sorry for the cliff hanger, my own personal joy not yours. Ask more questions if needed.

**Hello ****Kolored****: **Sorry for the cliff hanger, thank you for throwing something soft at me, like rabid kittens, they are mean, but at least their soft, others would not have been so kind.

**Hello ****QueenSusanLovesKingCaspian18****:** Your question will be answered in the story.

**Hello ****Manatee7****: **Yes I think you will sooner or later find out what Carlisle and Edward discussed. I wasn't going to put that in the story, but that's a good idea. I think I might do that.

**Hello ****vampiregurl****: **No Bella and Edward were not an official couple before the accident. But Edward was already obsessed with Bella, and so when he saw the opportunity to make her his he took it. Edward was in a medical major, so saving Charlie was not a problem for him. He saw that Charlie was fixable so he bargained that with Bella. If Edward had not helped in that instant, Charlie would have died.

**Hello ****Kiren-D****: **Bella fainted from the overwhelming feeling of seeing Alice again, so I guess you could say it was her own excitement not Jasper.

**Feel free to ask question!!!!!!!**

Alice rubbed my shoulders in a comforting way. "It's ok Bella."

"Please tell me."

She looked at me, gave me a pity look, and replied, "I will tell you, only if you promise not to act on it. Promise to me." I looked into her eyes. Well, this would be the first time of me actually lying to someone, but I didn't want it to be Alice.

"I promise." I said confidently. I worked hard to keep calm, and not get sweaty palms.

"Alright. He went to go visit a few old family members, more like relatives."

"And where do his relatives live?" I should think that should have been her answer in the first place. I couldn't help being a little anxious and a little rude. It was not like me, especially to Alice.

She smiled a little, "He's in Denali. Or more like the wilderness of Denali." Alaska? That was a good flight. And I would be able to get there quickly. As far as I concerned the quicker the better. The flight would be about two hours at the most. I smiled inwardly.

"I hope you're not thinking of following Edward after you just promised me not to." Her stern voice grabbed me out of my thoughts as I looked at her forceful eyes. I couldn't tell if she was mad, sad, or irritated with me. So I just shook my head no hoping she would believe me and drop it.

"You better not be." She smiled a little and tapped my leg. "You should eat something. Breakfast is down stairs." I couldn't help the frustration in my face, I was not hungry and I didn't feel like walking downstairs to put on a happy face for everyone. She looked back at me and gave me another firm look. "You promised Edward that you would at least try to get along with out him for a while. I know you don't want to, but you at least need to go down stairs and eat a little."

I returned her stern look, "If you already know that I don't want to then why pressure me? I don't feel ready to go down stairs and smile at everyone like everything is ok, because it's not."

"Because I also have a promise to Edward. I promised to look after and take care of you to the very best of my abilities. Long story short, I'm your babysitter. And he will hold me responsible for any and everything you do. That includes your health."

I give up! "Fine."

Alice threw her arms around me and hugged me close. "We're going to have so much fun together!! I just know it. I'm going to take you everywhere!! Edward told me some of the places you like to travel to. And we have so much time together now, we can go everywhere."

Her voice seemed to go on forever in the background of my mind. I wasn't really paying attention as I should; my thoughts were mainly focused on how to get to Edward. Alice grabbed my arm and we both raced downstairs. She was smiling as we entered the kitchen where the family was.

I was nervous to enter into the room where I could see all the shadows standing chatting peacefully; but when I entered the room fell silent as all eyes landed on me. This was a little much for me. I raised my head a little and glanced at each one.

Looking at all their faces was like looking at a pity show. They seemed to hold a form of sadness for me. It was unnerving. Even Rosalie, who I had always known to have a certain irritation towards me. Yes, even she had look of misfortune for me.

I dropped my head for a moment to escape their gazes. I wished the silence would go away.

"Did you sleep well Bella?" I looked up hastily to see who had saved me from my inner torment. Jasper was standing in front of me smiling, his eyes peering straight into mine.

"I think so." I didn't think it was possible, but his smile grew with my answer. I could feel my body starring to relax from his composed demeanor. I was glad he had broken the silence and the uneasiness that had filled the room when I entered.

Jasper had the ability to always control a situation when it was needed. In this case I guessed he could sense the uneasiness that filled the room and so he stepped in to my rescue. I would have to thank him later.

Carlisle stepped forward, "well it's an honor to have you here in our home," he squeezed Esme close to him. "Of course you know that you are always welcome here." It felt nice to hear him say that, but I was still fighting within myself to be happy or at least smile, for the sake of them. I could not seem to pull myself way from Edward, even mentally.

I heard Esme laugh as she wiggled out of Carlisle's arms and came and put her arms around me holding me close. "He will be back soon," she whispered in my ear. Just thinking about Edward made me want to cry, but I knew that I had to be strong while he was away. But his face kept popping up in my mind, his missing face. And everything I seemed to do only reminded me of him. I didn't want to cry in front of my family.

I felt Esme rub my back lightly as a mother would to her distraught child. I knew they were all trying to comfort me and I didn't want them to think that it was all in vain. So I swallowed my tears and hugged her back.

After a moment she pulled back, still keeping her arms around me, and looked me over. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

I thought a little about this. Could sit and eat a meal? My stomach did feel kind of empty. After all the drama that happed this morning it must have left me hungry. But I didn't want to think about my stomach. I didn't want to think about anything that didn't have Edward in it.

I bit my lip as I looked at the neatly decorated table. It had many sorts of food carefully arranged on it. The smells traveled from the table to my nose and surrounded me enticing aromas. They came in waves over me making me hungrier with each wave.

I wondered why I had not smelled them before when I first came into the kitchen. Now that I smelled them, they seemed so potent; full of flavor and spices.

I looked back at Esme; her eyes were full of hope and anticipation that my answer would be yes. I didn't want to hurt her or make her sad. I couldn't eat for myself, but I could eat for her. I nodded my head and smiled a small cracked smile; it took everything I had just to that.

I was led over to the table Esme on one side of me, Alice on the other and Rosalie one step in front of me, leading the way. I took my seat slowly and looked at all the many different items in front of me. They did not look appetizing to my body as I thought they would, just simple items that I had to consume to stay alive.

What was my body? To me it was just a place where I stored all my pain, anger and sorrow.

'Come on Bella, you have to do this,' was all I could say to myself.

Alice chimed into my thoughts, "what would you like to eat?" I looked over the foods before me and stopped on a plate of toast. It was light but it was on the only thing that I felt that I could stick in my stomach.

"Toast." She immediately picked up two pieces and set them on my plate. I was surprised she didn't disagree with my decision to have something so light. Out of all the countless things I could have chosen, I chose a small piece of bread.

Perhaps she hopped it would just be my appetizer. But she never held any disagreement over my choice. This made me feel better. I was glad to have such an understanding family, even if they most likely didn't completely understand how torn up inside I was. But they were all trying their very best, and the important part was that I could feel their emotions for me.

Esme was nothing short of a kind and caring mother to me. Alice was a loving sister always there to give me advice and lift me up when needed. Rosalie was a supporting block for me; with her looks of benevolence and her facial expressions which said, 'cheer up.'

Carlisle was a father figure, which I was glad to have. I no longer had a father in my life that I could go to and talk with. When Charlie and I lived together, we always talked; even if it was just about the weather. But that had been taken from me, by Edward. This irritated me a little, but I had not the heart to be angry with him. My only feelings for him were that he would soon return to me; before I would have to make my planes to return to him.

Jasper was so caring and sparing with his gift to be able to control emotions. I knew he must have sensed my nervous and timid appearance. He was so gracious to break the ice of cold silence and smile at me when everyone else held a look of sympathy.

Emmett was the strong brother I adored. His face welcomed me to talk about anything with him.

I finished my toast fairly quickly, and I was actually amazed at how hungry I seemed to be. My body still felt very empty. I took a sip of orange juice and reached for a piece of bacon. I shoved it into my mouth and chewed it slowly; it crunched in my mouth and tasted fresh and delicious.

"You better eat _all_ this food! I mean every last crumb!" I my head shot up towards the voice. Emmett held a playful grin on his face as he leaned against the wall in the doorway.

"Emmett," Esme said in a warning voice.

"Hey I worked too hard for her only to chow down on a piece of bread. If I knew that was all she was going to eat, I would have just put a whole bunch of bread all over the table." Wow. I didn't know Emmett cooked. I thought Alice did most of the cooking. For some unknown reason I couldn't picture Emmett in a dainty apron cooking and baking. He seemed too manly for that side of him.

But I guess every man has his girly side.

"I'm sorry Emmett. I didn't know you cooked all this."

"No, it just magically appeared and we didn't know what to do with it so we gave it to you." Esme got up and pinched Emmett on the ear. "Owe! Ok, ok, I'm done." He smiled at me. "Of course Bella you know I'm just kidding."

I took another piece of bacon and chomped on it. Everything that I had eaten so far was great; even though it wasn't much.

"It tastes great, thanks Emmett." Emmett smiled to himself, full of his own pride. I heard Rosalie giggle to Emmett in playful way. That was the first time I had ever seen Rosalie show her soft and romantic side.

"Oh, don't pay his any heed to arrogance," Esme chimed in, "Jasper did most of the work."

"Hey, I was in here too," Emmett said in a defensive tone.

"Yes sweetie, for five whole minutes, you were in the kitchen."

Emmett grumbled, "I was still in here."

I felt myself smiling a small smile at the display before me. I had really forgotten what it was like to be around other people besides Edward. Living with Edward had been a twilight zone. I was sucked from my real life into a place where time stopped and everyday was just another step in an infinite time zone.

But here, I felt like I had been thrown back into life, where time move at an incredible rate. And it was racing by so fast I hardly had time to breath. There were people around me, I was not trapped in a dark room, and I was not afraid of how I was to act for fear of punishment.

I never wanted a life where I would be trapped and forced to live a certain way. But there was one thing that I always wanted. Edward. I still wanted him. I still loved him. Why couldn't I have him and a nice life? The way love was supposed to be. Why did living with him mean that I was a prisoner? Why could I not have been a loving equal to him?

But now he was gone completely. There was no Edward now. I wanted him to be here with me. I wanted us to live together. I wounded, if he was thinking of me. Did he still love me? Was this my escape or his?

**Edward View:**

This was torture!! What was I supposed to do here?! Nothing! And time seemed to be frozen. It just seemed that every hour was a millennium.

When I was with Bella, time seem to move so fast. Before I knew it, the day was over with her; and I hated to say goodnight.

'I wonder what she's doing. Was she thinking about me?' I grabbed the small black ball that was said to be able to provide anyone with the correct answer to their question. A fortune telling ball. I shook it up for my answer. "Not likely." I threw it across the room in my irritation.

I wasn't mad at the answer, I was mad because I knew deep down that it was possible the answer was true.

Why would she be thinking of me when she could be doing so much more to occupy her time? She was free. She could do anything. She had her passport, she had a car; a very nice car. She had a huge room to enjoy herself in, and a home she could probably get lost in. And to top it off, she was with my loving family. She couldn't go wrong with them.

Esme loved the idea of having another girl in the house that she could spend time with. Alice loved the idea of having someone to dress everyday. Rosalie too loved the idea of Alice having someone _else_ to dress and bother.

'I hope she is happy.' Unlike me, who is living in complete misery. I missed holding her, I missed touching her. I missed her big brown eyes and the way they lit up when she got a surprise from me. But most of all, I missed being able to say her name.

But the family and I all agreed it would be best for her if we separated. I know she was torn to see me go, but that was only because I was all she knew. She didn't know what life could be without me. So it was expected that she would be unwilling.

And I had no problem leaving her with everything that belonged to me, things I knew she could follow me with, because I also knew that once she got a hold of the real life, being free, she would not want to follow me.

I could see that the thought of following me crossed her mind many times. Even when she was making her promise to me. But just in case, I made Alice promise never to tell Bella where I went. That way if she ever did get it set her mind to follow me, which I doubt would ever happen, she would not be able to follow through with it. I was glad I covered all bases to completely cut myself out of her life forever.

Of course I still loved her immensely. More then she could even comprehend. And the thought of seeing her with another man made me cringe and squirm inside; but I would rather see her happy with another, then to live in agony with me.

I told her I would be back, and the only reason she might have believed me was because of my many years of practice with deceitful lies to others. I could feel the burning fire tearing up my insides. It felt like my whole body was going to burst into pieces. Her eyes filled with hope when I told her I would be back.

Yet, it was the family's as well as my decision, to let Bella remake her life. And when she is married, perhaps children, a loving husband, she will have forgotten about me. All the painful memories will have been forgotten along with me.

But my feelings for her will never change. She will always be in the front of my mind. Even in her last days of old age, I will always love her, and she will still be as beautiful as the very first day I laid eyes on her. And no doubt, when she is gone, I will not be far behind her.

**Back to Bella:**

The weeks seemed to pass by so quickly. It was hard to believe that Edward had been gone for two mouths now.

After I realized that Edward was going to be gone longer than I expected, I actually thought I go on with my life, and forget about him. But he was always there. Always in the front of my mind.

There were a couple suitors who came looking for me, most of whom I met at restaurants or shopping trips. Alice would always encourage me to give them a try. So me being the spineless person I was, gave them a try.

She was always delighted to dress me up for my date, and Esme was always happy to give me pointers on what to do and not do on the first date. Emmett and Rosalie showed me some defensive moves to protect myself by demonstration. I think Rosalie took joy in the fact that she could beat up on Emmett for a good cause; and be able to hit him in places were he felt the most pain. She was also always up for repeats.

Carlisle would take the time to explain to me what all guys were after and make sure that I had a list of phone numbers to call in case of an emergency. And finally Jasper helped with the emotions of nervousness that I felt as I walked out the door.

When I went on other dates with men I could see stares in their eyes. They all truly found me attractive and wanted to progress with the relationships. But I could not find it in my heart to let them in. There was simply no room for anyone else in my life. They were not an "Edward." Neither could they replace an "Edward."

Sure the other men were attractive and had a good standing in society, everything that a normal, smart girl would want and snatch at first sight. But like I said, there was no room for anyone else in my heart.

Usually I came back from the dates and told the family that it just didn't work out. They seemed to understand and let me off the hook. And from there I would say goodnight to everyone and slump up to my room.

The truth was, was that I missed Edward. I was "Edward sick." I missed his smiles.

…………..Next day.

Another shopping trip with Alice. But today was hat and shoe shopping, along with some man hunting. Boringggggggg. I was real careful not let Alice see that side of me. She would mostly likely be crushed.

After we found a couple hats and at least six pairs of shoes for me, we stopped at the food court. My feet were killing me and I felt ready to crash on the table. Alice smiled as she agreed to get the food if I would go pick out a table.

I snatch that deal quickly and ran to the first empty table available. My feet slowly eased out of their cramps and my legs happy finally to have a rest. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes for a moment.

I heard a big thump as something hit the table. I jerked up my eyes flashing open.

"Sorry," Alice smiled apologetically. It was her purse. What did she keep in that thing? Bricks? She was shuffling through her purse for something and then finally pulled out her phone. She held it for a moment as if waiting for something.

It rang in her small hands and she smiled at me. She picked it up on the first ring and answered it.

"Hello?"

………………………………………….

"We're shopping."

……………………………………………..

"She's happy."

……………………………………

"We're about to eat, well she is."

……………….

"I know."

……………………………………

"I'll tell you when I get home"

………………….

"Bye."

…….

"Love you too."

She hung up and smiled at me as she laid the phone on the table. Who was that?

"Who was that?"

"Family, just wanting to know how your doing." A number was called out and Alice picked up the food receipt she had been carrying and skipped off to get the food. I looked at the phone she had left sitting on the table in front of me. I had never known the family to call when they all already knew I was with Alice.

I was tempted to see who called her, which one it was. Some part of me wanted to think it was Edward and inside I even felt it might have been Edward. I knew better then to undermine Alice, but some part of me still wanted to just take a quick peek. She had her back turned to me still sliding her credit card and sighing off on the food.

I took a deep breath and grabbed the phone. My hand was shaking in my rush to finish before she retuned to catch me. I pushed the green dialing button to view her contacts and resent calls, it was blank. Dam, she erased them! I didn't even notice her erase them, she must have done it quickly so as not to let me see.

Why would she need to erase them if she had nothing to hide? Surly if I were to pick up the phone and see that Jasper or Esme had called her she would not have felt the need to erase the calls. My suspicion was aroused. But if it was Edward that called her and I was to see it she knew that it would open up the door way to discuss him again. Or I would have gotten his number, because the number I had for him no longer worked.

I tried many times.

That's why she had to delete his call. I quickly put the phone back on the table where it was, she was already coming back and looking straight at me. I thought she had seen me and I was ready for a lecture when she set the food before me and took her seat.

I waited, but her face still held a smile for me as she showed her white teeth. "Eat up!! It's fresh and hot." She grabbed her phone and stuck it back in her purse. I guess she didn't see me. That was luck.

When she saw I wasn't eating she looked at me with the same look she had when she was walking back to the table. It was a look of slight irritation but she quickly covered it with calming smile. I immediately began to gobble up the food set before me. She would surly be angry at me if she knew that I looked into her personal contacts after she gave me her answer as to who was calling her.

When I looked up again, she wasn't looking at me. She was staring off at something in the distance, but she her face a look of distaste. I felt something drop in my stomach, guilt. Perhaps she did see me, but chose not to say anything since she had already covered her tracks.

I couldn't eat that much with the guilt hanging over me. Normally Alice talked while I ate, but this time she was completely silent. So I decided to say something. Maybe I could break the ice.

"Um, Alice?" She turned with a calm look of interest? "Who was it that called you?"

"I thought I told," she smiled even wider her voice composed and soothing; showing no signs of my deceit towards her.

"I know, the family, but which one?" Her smiled died just a little at the corners, but overall she still held the smile.

"I think you should already know, since you looked at my past calls." Her voice was still calm and collected as if we were talking about the weather not my deceitfulness that was completely uncalled for. I could feel a rush of embarrassment flood over my face. She knew. She saw me. I dropped my head in shame.

"I'm sorry Alice. I just thought it might be.." I was looking down at my feet feeling more embarrassed by the second. "I thought..-"

Alice reached across the table and put her cold hand on mine. "It's ok. I understand." I let out a deep breath that I had been holding in. "But I think you should know Bella, that everything I do is not to hurt you more or to remind you of lost memories of a certain person, it's to help you."

She lifted my chin up, "even if that means deleting his number, when I know you're bold enough to go through my phone." So it was him. I felt a felt a flicker hope. He had called for me. He was thinking of me, and there was hope. But Alice had told him I was happy. I was far from happy!! I wanted Edward. I wanted to talk to him, to tell him everything was not fine with out him.

Now more than ever, I was determined to find him. It was obvious no one could fill his place, the spot was still empty. And the only one that could fill it was him. I was convinced that he was the only one for me.

This was not the life I wanted. I did not want to spend my life looking for someone to love when I already loved someone that loved me back.

Edward, I'm coming.

**I have added some visuals on my profile you all all to better understand the surroundings of the characters in all three stories. So If you want, go and take a look at some of them.**


	18. Chapter 20 Lonely

**Hello Jace's Clary**, yes they are trying to break them up. But they don't really think it will work, they are still trying to.

**Hello DraculaLover99**, i have no idea what happened to those chapters, but the story goes in order, so chapters are missing. It might be the author notes that i took out.

**Hello rel95**, Bella still wants Edward back because now that she is without him, she is realizing that she loves him more than she thought. So now she wants him back with her.

**Hello mamato**, i beleive i have answered this, but no. Edward will not be with anyone else but Bella.

**Hello KristenStewartFan**, yes i changed some of the chapters a little bit.

**Hello JacksonsGirl1**, You are quit clever. I won't tell you, but Alice may or may not be up to somthing. HINT HINT!!

**Hello latuacantante4him**, Edward had to leave because he had abused Bella so much, the his own family didn't agree with his actions and said it would be best for Bella if he left her alone and let her move on with her life. It was mostly Carslie's decision.

**Hello La tua Cantante101**, you are bound to see evil Edward again.

Alice and I left the restaurant in silence. She had just caught me looking through her phone; an embarrassing scene for me. As I said before, I never intended to make her mistrust me; I just wanted to hear Edward's voice. Just hearing his voice would lift my sprits so much, it would mean so much to me.

Why couldn't Alice see that?

Alice knew me pretty well; sometimes she would surprise me with her knowledge about me. She knew things about me that _I_ didn't even know she knew. In knowing me so well, I wondered if she knew how I really felt about Edward. His absence was slowly killing me inside, like an inescapable poison.

Could she not see that? Or did she truly believe that taking Edward away from me was a _good_ thing? Surly she could see the pain I was in.

Like the silence in leaving the restaurant, the drive was also silent. Alice didn't necessarily look upset, but she did look in thought about my past actions. Perhaps it would be better if I just came right and told her the truth about my feelings. I rarely ever kept anything from Alice. That is, anything she didn't _already_ know.

Edward meant everything to me, and now that he was gone I felt lost and abandoned. I should have said something so Alice about my feelings, but I never opened my mouth once. I didn't know how to explain my feelings to anyone; they ran so deep within me.

Plus the subject of Edward was very sensitive to me; hardly anyone brought his name up around me. And when ever I would walk into a room they would quickly change the subject, even though I already know they were talking about Edward.

I felt the tires go over the soft bumps of the driveway entrance, which was huge. Alice turned off the engine and turned to me with a soft smile on her face. "I hope you had a good time today."

"I did, thanks Alice."

"It as fun right?"

"Yeah of course!! I love going shopping with you, you know that." Her smile grew even more. It was a pleasure to make Alice smile; she was so giddy and happy all the time. Unlike me, I was too busy sulking over my loss. Even if I didn't really have a good time shopping, I would never tell her that.

"Alice, I was wondering about something." She stopped suddenly as she was opening her door and looked in my direction.

"About what?"

"Well," I was going to tell her my feelings about Edward and how I felt without him here with me. But then my mind had suddenly struck an idea, an idea of escape. My paused sentence earned a confused expression from Alice.

"Well what?"

"I was wondering if the next trip could be to a bookstore. I've finished all of the books in my room and I would like some more to read. I feel that they do a good job of filling up my time when I start thinking about you know who."

"Sure. We'll do that tomorrow."

"Well, actually umm, that was what I was wondering about. I would like to take this trip on my own, if you don't mind me doing so.

"Alone? Why?" She stared deep into my eyes, like she already knew what my plan was. Her eyes fill with intensity and force. I didn't want to lie to her, so I thought about it for a moment before I finally came up with a believable answer.

"Well, picking out books is like picking out underwear for me, I prefer to do it alone. And Edward did leave his car and credit card for me, so I'll just take his car and buy a couple books. It would really mean a lot to me Alice." Her look of intensity slowly transformed into a look of a small smile.

"I suppose, if it means that much to you." With her approval, I let a breath that I never noticed I was holding in all this time.

"Thank you Alice, it really does." I reached over and hugged her tightly, hoping she wouldn't kill me the next time I saw her because of my trickery with her. But I did remember to keep an open mind, and decided that running away was not fully decided yet. Hopefully by doing this, she would not see my future of tricking her and stop me before my plane was complete.

I heard a knock on the glass car window, it startled me for a moment but only until I realized it was Emmett. He smiled at me; he always seemed to have a big bear smile to me. In fact he pretty much was a big bear all over.

I smiled back happy to be home to the only family I had left. Emmett opened the car door for me and helped me out.

"So, did you have a good time shopping?" he asked, his tone very sarcastic.

"Yes we did," Alice answered back in an even more sarcastic tone, "why don't you make yourself useful and grab the bags dear brother." He gave her a teasing smile.

"I was talking to Bella." Alice simply ignored his answer and shoved at least five full bags of clothes and accessories into his arms.

"I had a good time, thanks." I smiled as I walked inside beside Alice who was carrying the rest of the bags.

I was greeted by a cold but touching hug from Esme. Carlisle was said to be in his office working on some papers for his new patients. Jasper said hi to me on his way to meet Alice. He quickly took the bags from her arms and kissed her lightly on the lips.

I felt a strike of jealously inside me. Not of Jasper, of course not, but the fact that Alice had someone to run home to. Her other half was still with her, where as mine was gone.

Alice giggled in a silly way, and I felt that if it was possible, Alice would have been blushing. Jasper pulled her close into a warm embrace and smothered her with kisses until she pushed him and than gave him a wicked playful grin. Jasper smiled back and left to take the bags up stairs.

It was hard to control the temper that had arisen inside me. Anger and jealously had taken a hold of me.

Alice seemed to sense something in my demeanor. "Is something wrong? Are you feeling ok?"

I gritted my teeth and then bit my tongue to keep from saying what was really on my mind. "No, I'm just tired is all. No big deal." She smiled back still a little giddy from being with Jasper.

"Well you did have a long day; perhaps you should turn in a little early tonight."

"Yeah, I think I'll take your advice." I started heading up the stairs after saying goodnight to Esme and Alice. Jasper bide me good dreams as he strolled past me down the stairs, most likely going back to Alice. I thanked him in a dry tone, but he didn't seem to think much of it.

I stepped into my room and closed the door. There I was, all alone. No Edward. No one there to embrace and kiss me. I dragged my feet to my bed and slumped down laying completely flat on my back. I closed my eyes.

A soft silly laugh tickled my ear. My eyes shot open. I heard someone rumbling around in my dressing closet. I quickly sat up and leaned over to peak around into the closet. Rosalie and Emmett came tumbling out in a flood of laughs and giggles. Emmett's arms were wrapped securely around Rosalie's waist as he kissed her forehead and mumbled something in her ear which made her laugh even more.

I got up in irritation and went for the door to leave. At my movement Emmett and Rosalie stopped immediately and quickly apologize for their rudeness.

"We were just finishing putting your clothes away in the closet," Emmett replied. Rosalie nodded in agreement, her lips light trying to hold back a laugh that was begging to get out.

_Yeah right. That wasn't all you two were doing in there! I heard you two in there!!_

"We'll leave right now, sorry Bella."

"Oh, no, it's ok. I was just going to get a glass of water." My blood was boiling with anger, and as much as I tried to hide it, I think Rosalie may have picked up on it a little. Emmett caught a little bit as well, but seemed to think it was do to the fact of me being so tired and exhausted.

Emmett smiled and volunteered to get the glass of water for me, since I was so tired and he was a little embarrassed at me seeing their display earlier. Rosalie bide me goodnight and complemented me on some of the outfits she had put away. I thanked her, even though I knew she was trying to cover up the scene she and Emmett had made.

I just wasn't fair!!! I wanted Edward there to be there with me. I wanted him to hold me, and whisper things in _my_ ear. I wanted to giggle like Alice and try to cover up our obvious love to others like Rosalie.

Emmett was back in a moment's time and handed me a cold glass of water. "See you tomorrow Bella. Sleep well."

"Thank you. I hope you sleep well too." He smiled a mischievous grin as he glanced at Rosalie who was already walking down the hallway to his room. He nodded his head and quickly rushed down the hallway almost skipping with joy, and shut the door to his room behind himself.

I evil eyed his door for a moment before slamming my own. I threw myself back on my bed. It just wasn't fair!!! I took a deep breath and reminded myself that I still had the hope of going to the bookstore, secretly escaping to find Edward.

Which reminded me, I still needed to pack. I opened my closet doors and looked at the massive amount of clothing and choices I had to choose from. There were so many outfits that even if I wore a completely different outfit each day for a year I still would be in full stock of outfits to wear.

I turned my attention to the purse section. I slumped down on my knees and started picking through them. I wanted to find the biggest purse I could, so I could fit into it as much as possible. Perhaps when I was gone I could just buy the rest of my necessities.

I grabbed an all black bag. It was in the form of a backpack. This would work. I opened it and looked inside, checking the space and pockets. I went my bedroom door and locked it. The last thing I needed was Alice barging in on me when I was packing. That was one conversation I didn't mind avoiding.

I went into my bathroom and grabbed some toiletries from in the cabinets and shoved them in one of the pockets of the bag. Those would come in handy very soon. I threw an extra brush for my hair in the bag.

I knew I couldn't take too much out of the bathroom; Alice would catch on too fast. I went through some of the hair sprays that were neatly arranged beneath the cabinet, and quickly just shoved a few in the bag.

I left the bathroom, leaving the most room for a change of clothes and undergarments. I once again returned to my dressing closet and started going through the most simple outfits it could find.

_Knock Knock._ I jolted around in surprise of a knock at my door. I was suddenly glad that I had locked my door.

"Yes?" I thought Alice was done with me. All I wanted was a little privacy.

"It's me, Esme." Oh!!! "Can I come in?" I quickly grabbed the first pair of pajamas I found, closed the closet, and dashed over to my bed shoving the back pack under it.

"Cooommmmiing!!" I ran to the door and snatched it open. She looked at me strange; I rarely ever locked my door.

"I was changing my clothes." She looked me up and down as I was still in my shopping clothes holding my pajamas. "Well I was going to."

She smiled and sauntered into the room taking a seat on the edge of my bed. She looked at me as if she knew all my secretes, and at any moment she would expect an explanation from me. But she never did.

"Bella, are you alright. I couldn't help but notice how you have changed a little since being here."

"No, no, I'm. I love it here. I love all of you. You all have been more than kind to me."

"Yes, I know you love it here, but I can't help but think that you seem a little down. I noticed when you home that you went straight to bed. In fact you seemed angry at something. Did you and Alice have a nice trip to mall? Did something happen?"

Seeing the pain on Esme's face made me want to tell her everything. She was like my second mother, and I wanted to climb into her soft arms and tell her all the feelings that I had been dealing with. But I also knew that if I did do this there was no hope of ever seeing Edward again. So, I told myself_, I have to be strong._ _For Edward_.

"No, nothing happened. I had a great time. Do you want to see what we got?" I rushed over to my closet in fake enthusiasm, only pretending to cover up my own devious acts and guilty conscience.

"Alice told me all about them, I'm sure they are lovely. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. You seemed down about something. And you know I think of you as one of my children. I just thought I'd come in and check on you." I shut the half open closet door and went back to her. How I wished I could relive her of her pain and soreness to know what I was thinking.

"I'm fine. I'm just still trying to get over the whole 'Edward' thing. You know, it's a really big change for me."

She looked in thought about something before she answered me. "Well, you know Bella, we would never expect you to be rid of the memories of Edward. These things take time, but in their own good time they will leave you. And you know what? You're going to find someone that will love you for you. You'll get married, have children. And before you know it, Edward will be a thing of the past. You'll get over the pain, just be yourself and you're bound to have all the men in town begging you for a date."

She winked at me with a smile on her lips as she stood up and hugged me. "Goodnight Bella, and have sweet dreams tonight." I hugged her back, and she kissed me goodnight.

As she left I felt like telling her, I didn't want those memories of Edward to ever leave me. I didn't want children if it wasn't with Edward. I had no interest in marriage to another if it wasn't Edward.

The thought of lying down with someone other than Edward made me sick inside. No one could ever take the place of Edward. With Edward I felt safe. He fit me perfectly in every way. _He_ was my match, and tomorrow I was going to go find him.


	19. Escape?

Hello ShamelesslyObsessed, No I am not done with this story. When I'm done I will let my readers know.

Hello brokentragedy2, :) thanks for the honesty.

Hello pookietn, I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be answered in all good time.

Hello Twilightaholic1122, You asked, "where did he go?" Are you talking about Edward? It will be answered soon.

Hello DraculaLover99, There are 2 chapters missing. They were author notes that I took out. So…no part of the story is missing they were just author notes.

Hello rel95, Bella wants Edward not because he was much apart of her life that when he was gone she feels like she has to have him back. Classic case of "You don't know what you have until its gone."

Morning came slowly. Slower than I thought it would come. All night was spent tossing and turning. All night I contemplated my plans of escape, and now that it was morning, it was _finally_ time to put those plans into action.

The sun poured into my room through my open window and warmed my body as I stepped out into its rays. I quickly went to my closet and pulled out a soft pair of black stretch jeans and a baby blue t-shirt. I then glanced down and grabbed the first pair of shoes that I saw which were a white pair of Adidas. I slipped them on.

I ran my fingers through my hair wounding if that would be enough or would I have to go into the bathroom and brush it. I glanced at the mirror as I entered the bathroom surprising myself with my monstrous look. I grabbed the nearby comb that was on the side of the counter and combed through my hair as fast as I could. The knots made me wince every time I brushed over them. When the once ball of tangle mess on my head became decent again, I put the comb down and grabbed my tooth brush. I did a quick scrub and then rinsed.

Taking a deep breath and one last look at myself in the mirror, I headed out the bathroom and reached under my bed grabbing my small pack. I looked it over as I considered the story that I would tell my new family about it. I hope they believed me; I could not bear to be stopped this time. This was in fact my last plan, my last chance at getting to Edward.

I slung the pack over my shoulder and walked to my door. I put my hand on the knob and then hesitated as I glanced around my room. Was this the last time I would see this room? Would my new family be so hurt by my actions that they would turn me out? And if I found Edward, would he still love me? I shook my head at the last question. Of course he would.

I opened the door and closed it behind me with a soft click. 'Here it goes.' My fist goal was just to get out of the house with a good believable story. Perhaps if I played my cards right they would not suspect anything. I walked slowly down the swirl of stairs while gripping the banister tightly. I could see white circles forming on my knuckles as I squeezed the banister in my nervousness of what was to come.

By the time I had reached the last stair, my heart was pounding. Countless ideas of doubt began to run through my head. I could hear a little voice inside my head talking to me saying, 'you'll never make it. This plan is stupid. How could you betray your new family by lying to them? You're worthless. You don't deserve them. What will Alice think of you?'

I gripped my head and shook it sideways. 'I have to do this. It's the only way to see Edward again. Hopefully they will forgive me.' But then there was always the possibility that they wouldn't. This thought haunted me the most.

I looked around, but saw no one. It was so quite I could hear the rubbing sounds that my feet made inside my shoes. Perhaps getting out of the house would be easier then I expected. And perhaps I could get out with out telling anyone a lie, well anyone else. I had already lied to Alice about going to the library.

I peeked into the living room where I expected Jasper or Emmett to be watching TV or something, but there was no one. I peeked into the kitchen where I expected to see Esme smiling and cooking something, but she was no where to be found either. While walking through the house I expected to hear Alice run up behind me and greet me with her brilliant smile and hyper attitude, but she never did.

I scrunched my face in confusion. What was going on? I pondered for a moment when I heard a loud gurgling noise come from my stomach. I put my hand to my stomach and rubbed it. I guess I should eat something before I leave. I walked in back into the kitchen and reached to open the refrigerator when something caught my eye. A note.

I picked it up, momentary looking at the handwriting; it was Alice's. It read,

_Hello and Good morning Bella. I am so sorry you had to awake when no one was around. You slept so peaceful that I thought it ill to wake you. But please don't be alarmed. Jasper and I went to do the grocery shopping and will be back shortly. Esme and Carlisle went out to dinner late last night and promised to be in later this afternoon. Rose and Emmett promised to patrol the forests while everyone was away, so they are not far from you now. I left breakfast for you in the microwave. This time please eat at least half of it before you leave for the library. _

I smiled to myself. She remembered. Which also meant that I didn't have to speak to anyone before I left. This was great! I turned back to the not to finish reading.

_Emmett just put gas in your car so no need to worry about that. As always, drive carefully and be safe. In the car you will find a cell phone equipped with all the family's numbers in case you need anything. Goodbye and have fun!_

_Love, Alice Cullen. _

My smile grew. I could not have planned a more perfect escape than this. I had gas in my car, well Edward's car, I didn't have to confront anyone and try to lie, and more importantly I didn't have to wreck my nerves with goodbyes. They would wonder why I would cry when I was only going to the library. I would surly have given myself away. This way was much better.

I put the note on the table and opened the microwave. I took out the plate of food which looked very notorious. Perhaps that's because it was. I sat down at the table and began to pick at a vine of green grapes. I then plucked a strawberry into my mouth. The juices of the ripe fruit exploded in my mouth. I then took a bit of the crispy buttered croissant which had a sliver of cheddar cheese and a small piece of ham in it. This was delicious.

To my surprise, I finished not half, but the whole plate. Once finished I picked up the plate and washed it out in the sink and set it on the counter to dry. I then looked around the kitchen and took a deep breath as I headed out for the front door.

I grabbed Edward's Volvo car keys from the rake of keys that hung by the door and went out the door. I locked both top and bottom latches and headed to shiny silver car that was parked perfectly centered in the large drive way.

The care beeped as I unlocked it to get in. I threw my pack on the passenger's seat and started to engine. It rumbled with a deep roar. A plethora of memories passed through my head as I could smell the familiar smell of Edward still in the car. His smell was so sweet and welcoming that I found myself sitting in the car with my eyes closed inhaling the smell one breath at a time.

I don't remember how much time went by before I actually started to pull out of the driveway but I know it had taken me a long while. As I drove I pulled out a map that Edward had always kept in his glove compartment. I was driving slow enough to look up the nearest Airport directions and keep the car in control.

The map was so confusing. Was this even a real map? The map was not even in English. It was in Italian. Great! Just Great! I didn't know where anything was in this town. I drove a good long while before I grew tired of the wired roads and of not knowing where I was even headed. I pulled over to the side of the road and huffed in frustration. Funny how I knew where the book shop was, but not the airport. I remember exactly where the book shop was because Edward and I had passed it on the way to the Cullen's home.

Edward had pointed it out to me as laughed about how much he thought I would spend there. Why didn't he point out the airport so I could find him?

I opened my car door and stepped out for some fresh air. I was near a forest where I could hear the soft trickling of a watery pond nearby. I felt my car keys in my pocket as I wondered weather or not to go exploring for a few moments. Alice would not want me to. The forests were never safe. Even though Rose and Emmett were patrolling them, I knew they wouldn't want me to deliberately go into the forest.

I shook my head. I would only be a few moments. I walked passed a line of mossy trees into the forest. The temperatures seemed to drop dramatically in the air of the dense of forest. On the road the air was perfect and warm, but inside the forest the air seemed to be closed off the any warmth and the height of the trees closed off the sunlight. I found myself in a murky ice box.

I looked behind me at the opening that I had come through. A door of bright sunlight. It was almost as if I had entered into another world. Perhaps I should go back. Go back to what? I thought for a moment and turned to my back to the sunlit entrance and continued into the depth of the forest.

The ground was lumpy and stiff. The farther I went, the bigger the trees grew and the light from the sun grew scarcer. I could hear the sound of the running water getting closer.

I once again glanced behind me. Now the entrance to the other sunlit world was a small light in the distance. I turned back around and followed the sound of the running water as it was growing louder with each step I took. Finally I head the sound of splash as I passed a mossy tree that had ants crawling up the side of it.

I looked out through a clump of trees and saw a shimmering pond that rippled as if something had just jumped in. I looked up at the small opening in the tops of the trees that had let in a few rays of the sun. The water sparkled where the sun had landed. I took a deep breath. It was beautiful. This was definitely worth it. I wanted to get closer.

I took a step towards the pond but then promptly froze.

My eyes locked into the eyes of large figure at the other end of the pond. A figure I had not seemed to see there before. Its eyes glowed a deep yellow as it looked me over. It was a werewolf. For a moment I wanted to run, but my body would not move. The figure growled and took a step towards me. My body began to shake but it still would not move. I knew that if I ran it would be in vain. I would not escape.

With one leap the animal was across the pond and in front of me. My heart was pounding in my ears, my body shook violently. The werewolf's head was at least two feet above me. Its paws could easily smash me with one hit. It a step closer to me and began to inhale my scent. After one sniff he growled even louder showing his razor-sharp pointed teeth that dripped with dribble. A few drops of drool trickled to the ground in large drops as it began to salivate.

Its mouth opened and let out an ear wrenching roar. I could feel the air and the power of the creature as it snarled at me. I covered my ears in pain as it let another and even louder roar which sent me flying to the ground. I yelped in pain as I landed on hard stiff rout that had been sticking out of the ground.

My eyes widen in fear and my heart raced in my chest as I looked into the eyes of my predator. It looked as if it would devour me in one bit. My breathing became heavy and I started to panic.

"Please," I whispered. I saw as the werewolf licked his fangs and inched closer to me. His paws landed on both sides of me cornering me. I looked straight up and all I could see the wide opening of this mouth as his fangs dipped drool on me. I closed my eyes and covered my face. I felt the hard pull of my jacket as his teeth cut in and ripped a gaping hole in my jacket.

I screamed as his head ducked down for another rip. I rolled over on my stomach and felt as his teeth slash into the back of my jacket lifting me up in his fangs. I watched as the ground came out from below me as I was stuck on his teeth. I screamed again as I saw another large creature appear out the woodwork. Now _two_ werewolves with sharp teeth will painfully devour me. The other werewolf came to a halt in front of me and roared loudly. The werewolf that held me in its teeth yanked me away from the other one as if I was a piece of meat and he intended to devour me himself. The wolf charged and bit the one the held me, causing him to drop me to the ground.

I watched in shock as the two wolves went at each other in anger. The one that had wanted to eat me seemed more ruthless, but the other one seemed smarter as he dogged every hit and charge before the other could get him.

This seemed to make the ruthless one even angrier. So angry that he began to charge in blind rage no matter the coast. The other one dogged himself out of the way of a full charge quickly turning around and sinking his teeth into the neck of the ruthless one. I heard a whimper come from the ruthless one as he fell to the ground trying to struggle out of the grasp. He held the ruthless one there until he had given up and lay limp on the ground in defeat. He then let go and looked at me. I back away a little not knowing what he would do next.

He locked eyes with me for moment and then made his way over to me. I stepped back further. I wasn't sure if I should thank him or run from him. In one large leap he jumped over my head and back into the woodwork disappearing. I looked at the limp wolf on the ground and then in the direction where the other one had disappeared.

'I should never have come. Why does my curiosity always get the best of me?'

I saw as a figure walked out of the trees where the wolf had disappeared. My eyes widened.

Jacob?

I had heard that Jacob ran with the wolf pack, but I had never seen him change. He was shirtless as he made his way to me. Muscle covered his body in every way. There was not an inch of fat.

Jacob stopped in front of me and gave a warning stare. "Bella, what are you doing in the woods?"

"Jake," I stumbled around for words but couldn't find any.

"You know it's not safe you could've been killed. Where is your close cold friend? Surly he knows better then to let you out in the woods."

I glanced down at my feet, "He's gone. And it was my decision." Jacob looked at me intently.

"So he left you. Figured he'd leave you eventually. I'm sorry you had to learn the hard way that he has no heart, but I did tell you." I fumbled with the strings on my ripped coat as I tried to control the anger that was building up inside me.

"Why are you here? I thought you lived in Forks." Jacob smiled at me and then snickered.

"I patrol all forests. Especially any forests close to you." I fake smirked a little.

"Thanks for saving my life."

"It's alright Bella, don't mention it. Once again, I surpass Edward when it comes to you." I gripped the string even tighter.

"Please, Jake, don't talk about him that way."

"Why not? He hurt you didn't he? He left you didn't he? He clearly left you unprotected."

"He didn't. It was my decision to go into the forest. He's not even here-"

"No, he's not here. He should be here for your sake. You could have died Bella."

"But I didn't."

"Because of me." Jake cupped my chin and looked into my eyes. "Bella, he left you. And I can see he's hurt you really bad this time. I would never do that to you. I would never leave you. Just give me a chance." I've always known that Jacob liked me, and now that Edward was out of the picture he felt no need to stay away. I liked Jacob as a close friend but I never thought of us being more.

I averted my eyes to his chest away from his eyes, "Jake, I can't. I love him. I can't betray him this way."

"Why? He's done nothing for you. He tormented you and then left you unprotected. How can that be love? Bella, you can't betray something you never had." I was honestly trying to defend Edward but I couldn't. Everything Jake had said was true. Did Edward really love me? Does Edward really love me? What if I found him and he refused me?

I could feel Jacob's thumb stroking the side of cheek as he slowly leaned down to my face. "Give me a chance Bella. You've given him more than enough chances. Just give me one chance. One chance to gain your trust. I promise, I can be whatever you need me to be. Please."

I turned away from him to look at the massive trees that surrounded us and thought it was about time for me to be heading back. "I have to go Jake." The corners of Jake's moth slumped down just a little in disappointment. "I'm sorry; I just really have to go."

"I'll take you back. Follow me, I know a short cut." I followed him in silence looking only at the ground and occasionally at him as he walked comfortably close to me. Jake was the first one to break the silence. "What were you doing in the forest anyways?"

"I don't know, I've been kind of board lately. Which isn't a good reason, but I was curious."

"Which is also never a good reason to go exploring in a dangerous forest," Jake smiled at me and gripped my arm. "The ground is a little bumpy, and I know how clumsy you can be so this is just for your own safety." Riiiiiight. I smiled a little, but I didn't pull away from him. This seemed to make him even happier.

"Why did that werewolf attack me? I thought they were good and only haunted vampires."

"Well that's just it. Your smell radiates them. Probably because you hang around them so much their smell has rubbed off on you. He most likely just wanted to be sure, and in order to be sure, he would have to kill you."

"Couldn't you have just told him instead of fighting him?"

"I did tell him. But he refused to listen." I smiled.

"Thank you Jake. I really owe you my life." His smile widened.

"I'll always protect you Bella." Before I knew it we were approaching an opening of light at the end of a long hallway of trees. I let out a sigh; I never thought I would see the light of day again. We stepped out of the forest and walked until we had reached where my car was parked.

I put my hand in my pocket to reach for my keys only to realize that my pocket was no longer a pocket but a big hole.

"Oh no," I said feeling myself down for my keys. "Oh great." I looked at Jacob as he was trying to suppress a laugh.

"Looking for these?" He held up my car keys. "I thought you might need them so I picked them up." I smiled and snatched them away from him giving him a devious smile.

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"You know your starting to owe me a lot of things." I smiled again as I unlocked the car and sat down. For a moment I thought about asking him where the airport was, but he would know instantly what I was up to. And even though I knew he hated Alice and the others, I also knew he wouldn't hesitate to tell her if he knew it would keep me away from Edward. Which it would. I couldn't trust him to keep that secret.

Maybe I would go to the book store today just like I said I would. Alice would wonder what really did if I didn't come home with books. If she knew I had been in the forest she would surly be disappointed in me.

I turned to Jake, "Hey Jake, your not going to tell them that I was in the forest are you?"

"By them, you mean the Cullen's?"

"Yeah."

"I don't feel the need to tell them anything. In fact, I'd rather you come to the forest more often when I'm around. The forest can be really beautiful in some spots. One of these days I'd like to take you to some of them."

I put my head down a little to hide the smile that covered my face. Jake was really attractive and, when he wanted, very persuasively romantic.

"Thanks. And I'd love to see them." Jake smiled, putting his arms up on top of the car and ducking down so that he was only inches away. I back away a little and then smiled at the awkwardness.

"What do you say we go catch a movie tomorrow?" A date? No, no, no, no. I shook my head.

"That's really nice of you Jake, but like I said, I'm just not really into dating anyone right now. I don't feel comfortable doing that right now."

"Who says it's a date? We're just friends Bella. And you did say you've been board lately. So why not spend sometime with me out side the Cullen's home? Come on, its just a movie. And it'll be fun."

I looked at my steering wheel, running my hands over it trying to think. It was true that I wanted to get out of the house. And it has been ages since I've seen a movie. Perhaps this would be good for me. I don't think the Cullen's would approve though.

I turned to Jake, who had an irresistible puppy dog look on his face, and laughed a little.

"Ok," I said starting my engine up. Jake smiled in triumph.

"Great," he said flashing his white teeth at me "I'll pick you up at 4:00"

"Four?" I scrunched my face in confusion, "isn't that a little early?"

"No, not at all. I have everything planed out." _Everything planed out?_

"Jake, we're just going to go see a movie."

"I know. The movie is the last thing we'll do." I laughed again and sighed.

"Jake, please. Don't make me regret that I said yes."

"Come one Bella, trust me. You'll have a great time. Besides, think of it as a way to catch up on all the lost time we haven't spent together as friends."

I shook my head and smiled to myself. "Alright, four o' clock."

"I'll be there on the dot. I look forward it. See ya tomorrow Bella. And try to be safe until tomorrow." I nodded my head and grinned at him as he took off into the forest and wide smile plastered on his face.

I accelerated towards the library to pick up a few books. But there was one question that kept running through my head,

'_What are the consequences of what I've just done?'_


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello Systermoon,** no this is not a sequel to any of my stories. This is just a separate story all together.

**Hello '.Cullen'**, yes the family sees how miserable she is, but it kind of a false hope they all have to rid Bella of Edward. They have a slight hope that they can. They don't want her to go back with Edward because they know he really abused her, and don't approve of it.

**Hello edwardschewtoy1**, ask me questions if you are confused.

Going to out with Jacob at first felt so awkward.

I never told Alice or the Cullens about my experience in the woods with the werewolves. I just told them that I met an old friend on the way to the library. I felt alright telling them that because it was somewhat a version of the truth.

Alice was surprised when I told her I planed on going to the movies with the old friend. She had smiled and begged me to meet him. Personally didn't think she would be very happy when she saw who it was. She was always telling me werewolves where bad company. I told her she could meet him when he came to pick me up at four.

I laughed at the way she had scrunched her face in confusion. She was thinking the same thing that I had thought when I first heard the time. It was a little early in the day to be going to go see a movie. However this only increased her joy and excitement to meet the lucky guy.

When Jake had arrived, twenty minutes early, Alice was the first to rush out to see him. She was also the first one to be in complete shock. I knew she would be surprised, but I never said it would be a good surprise. She had looked at me as if I were high on ecstasy.

Jacob didn't seem too pleased to meet with Alice either, but he quickly smiled when he saw me. I hugged Alice goodbye and whispered to her, this would be a good thing for me.

I walked up to Jake and hugged him with a friendly hello. He seemed to be on cloud nine as he tried to contain the smile that he had plastered on his face. I put a piece of my hair behind my ear and tried not to laugh at his immature overexcitement. He was doing everything besides jumping up and down.

Out of his jacket he pulled a simple red rose and bowed as he handed it to me. I smiled a little, blushing from the embarrassment. Alice rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest, as if to silently show Jacob how pathetic she thought he was. I took the red rose and held it up so as to seem fascinated and truly pleased with it.

This was actually the first time I had received flowers from anyone in a long while. Edward used to bring them to me all the time, but then he stopped.

I said my thank yous to Jacob for the lovely rose, and stroked his ego a little by telling him how beautiful it was. He couldn't help but soak it all in. The more I smiled at him, the taller he stood as his confidence started to boost.

I turned and waved to Alice as I climbed into Jake's small cozy car. Edward's car used to be cozy. But then it turned into a cold place.

By the time we were on the road, Jacob had filled the car with his constant talking about how beautiful I looked, and how perfect this evening was going to be. Then he moved on to talking about how he had picked the perfect restaurant and how good the food was.

While staring out the glass passenger's window, I nodded my head in agreement as he talked, but I had tuned him out after the first twenty minutes.

Without control I felt my mind drifting back to thoughts about Edward. I wounded was he thinking about me. Had he moved on? Did he hurt, like I did? I breathed heavy watching my breath fog up the clean window.

Suddenly I jumped at the touch of a warm hand on my arm, pulling me from my Edward nagging thoughts.

Jacob was looking intently at me with concern. "Are you ok?"

I nodded trying to pull myself out of the trance that I was in. "Yeah," I said clearing my throat. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, you seemed a little distant. I mean I don't mind. I realize you've had a lot to deal with, you know, with Edward leaving you-"

"I said I'm fine," I snapped. Jacob looked a little hurt by the stab, but quickly regained his composer as he turned back to his driving. I sighed, I didn't mean to yell at him, but I also wasn't comfortable with him mentioning Edward's name.

Jacob never removed his hand from my arm; instead it slid down and rested on the top of my left hand. He rubbed the back of my hand as he made a turn into a popular town's center. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to bring Ed- I mean his name up."

I nodded and smirked at him, "Its ok, I didn't mean to snap at you," I looked down at his hand on mine, "old wounds that I haven't completely healed from." My voice was low but he seemed to feel the emotions that were suddenly staring to come over me.

Jake pulled into a parking space and turned off the rumble of the engine. Facing me he smiled his cocky grin at me. It was silent for a while, except for the pacing of cars up and down the rows of the parking lot.

Jacob was the first on to break the silence. "Bella," I looked at him, his eyes were dark and intense, "Bella, I know you've had a lot of disappointments in your life and, it seems to me, perhaps you haven't had a lot of care in your life. So as dorky or hopelessly romantic I may seem at times compared with him," he paused for a moment glancing down at our hands then back at me, "if you would just give me a chance. Let me care for you. Would that really be such a bad thing?"

I couldn't help but feel a little more open to him. He seemed so determined.

'_His resolution to take care of me seems so firm. Perhaps it isn't such a bad idea. I have no guarantee Edward will come back. What if he doesn't? What if he has forgotten me?' _

I smiled at the sparkle in his eyes as he looked at me with compassion and kindness.

'_No, it wouldn't be such a bad idea.'_

Jake smiled as he claimed out of his side of the car and came quickly over to my side, opening the door for me. I giggled a little as I started out get up. Unrepentantly he grabbed my hand pulling me onto my feet in a swift simple move and into his arms. He slowly leaned me back against the closed car door.

I blushed at the closeness and struggled not to hurt him feelings by pulling away too quickly. Jacob put his arms around my waist, as he bent down and let his lips brush against the side of cheek. It was a quick instant. It was gone as fast as it had happened.

But the shock still remained. My eyes were a little wide at he unexpected kiss. I hadn't been kissed by anyone but Edward for, well, it seemed like eternity. And to tell the truth it was different. It was warm, and full of passion. Not that Edward's weren't, but for reason this just felt different.

Jacob stared at me for a few moments almost as if he were looking for my approval of what he just did. When I didn't object to him, he bent down for a second time and placed another small slow kiss on my other cheek. I smiled as I bit my lip. My face was hot with a rich cherry blush.

Jacob smiled in excitement as he saw that I was not rejecting his kisses. He reached up and placed one of my small curls behind my ear. I could feel another kiss coming on and this time I knew he was going for the lips. However, I put my hands up to his chest. I could feel his slow steady breathing as I held him at bay.

"Maybe we should go in now." Jake smiled in a timid way.

"I guess," he said thankfully pulling away. He placed his arm securely around me as we walked to a restaurant that was lit up with bright lights. "Jimmy's Best is one of the top restaurants in this area," he whispered in my ear. "I think you'll like it. It's simple, and really good. I know you like simple. Plus I figured you'd freak out if we went to some big fancy ninety dollar a plate restaurant."

I laughed, it was true. I wouldn't have liked that. It would've been too awkward.

The dinner was perfect. I had ordered pasta with a breaded wine marinated chicken, and a coke. Jake ordered a medium pizza with extra marinara sauce, which he, too my surprise, ate and finished before me. The meal, as he said, was simple but very delicious. It was also not that expensive for the quality that was served. I felt that the food was way better than the price. Which, in reality should be the other way around.

Jake collected the check and we headed out around 5:10. The movie, I was informed, started at 7:00. What else had Jacob had planned for the evening?

Jake smiled as we walked back out to his car. The sun was slowly staring to depart. "So did you like it?"

"Yeah it was great. Thanks for dinner"

"My pleasure as always Bella." We both climbed back into his car as he started the engine with a loud rumble. We sat for a few moments, our food digesting while the warm sun warmed out bodies.

"Now what?" I asked.

Jacob smiled a mischievous smile at me. "Now we go to my meadow." _Meadow?_

I eyed him mostly trying to figure out how serious he was. The word meadow reminded me strictly of Edward. I did not to go to a meadow. That would be pushing it too far. I started to shake my head when Jack cut in.

"Well, it's not really a meadow. You know with grass and all. But I call it my meadow. It's really sandy and wet. But it's perfect when the sun is starting to set." He turned to me as smiled showing his white teeth. I felt some comfort that it wasn't a meadow. I don't think Jake knows about Edward's meadow and what it meant to me. If he did, I don't think he would have used that particular word.

But then a thought dawned on me. _The beach? We're going to the beach?_ I was about to object but then Jacob started to go on and on about how special this place was to him and how gorgeous it was when the sun begins to set. I didn't want to tell him I didn't want to go. Because I did want to go. But at the same time it seemed a little too romantic, even though I knew that's what he was aiming for.

So I decided to go along, and kill some time.

The beach turned out to be a lot more fun then I expected it to be. It was a privately owned beach with a small rock cove on one side and clam shells that covered the other side. I had taken off my shoes to feel the warm sand that Jacob liked to brag about. I _was_ soft and warm as it mashed between my toes.

Jacob and I lingered along the small beach. We spent our time collecting colorful clam shells and White Sea shells that washed up on shore with each wave. We taunted each other about who could throw the shells farthest into the never ending waves. And once we were done throwing strings of seaweed at each other we settled down on top of the rock cove where waves crashed below us and watched the sun slowly disappear over the horizon.

I found myself leaning my head against Jacob's shoulder, while closing my eyes. He quickly put his arm around my shoulder and put his chin on top of my head. The sound of the waves was soothing with their ongoing rush over the sand.

And for a moment I thought, this is how life should be.

Shortly after we left for the movies. We stopped at one of the small showers on our way up the long walk of stairs to Jacob's car to rise our feet and dry off. My time with Jacob turned out to be exactly what I needed. And I found myself smiling uncontrollably for the remainder of the day.

Even through the movie, I couldn't help the feeling of closeness that I was acquiring towards Jake. It felt wired to be with another man besides Edward. Jacob was completely different from Edward in so many ways. I wasn't' quite sure if I liked that. But Jake did mange to help me forget the pain of Edward's disappearance for a while.

Perhaps this is good thing for me. Perhaps I should stop pushing everyone away…….

After the movie, Jake mentioned going to go get some hot chocolate at a nearby coffee shop, but I shook my head no. It was just too much for one night. I didn't tell him that, but I suggested the time was kind of late and after the day's events I was tired.

Jake didn't take it as a rejection he simply smiled and agreed with me. The drive home was quiet and peaceful as we listened to random music on a cd that Jacob had burned. I blushed a little every time Jacob turned in my direction to smirk at me.

When we pulled up on to the huge Cullen driveway smiling and laughing about the day's events. Jake walked me up to the door smiling a coy smile at me as if he knew a secret. I wondered what he was thinking. I had a thought, but I quickly dismissed it.

Jake wrapped his warm arms around me and pulled me close to him. I smiled looking to side of him trying not to feel too awkward.

"Can we try this again?" he whispered in my ear tickling it. He slowly bent down and kissed my cheek letting his lips linger on my cheekbone for a moment. I closed my eyes a little as he went to the other side and placed another small kiss on my cheek. He paused for a moment chuckling to himself as he pulled me closer.

I knew what he was going to do next. But I wasn't sure if I wanted to allow him to do that yet. I slowly brought my hands up to his chest and looked up at him with gentleness. He smirked at me and took both my hands in his holding me there for a moment.

He seemed so ready to kiss me and our bodies were so close that I grinned as I stood up on my tippy toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Jacob's eyes lit up with joy as he beamed from ear to ear. "I'll accept that."

"I bet you will," I laughed. Jacob joined me in a soft chuckle as he hugged me close to him.

Suddenly a flash of light shown on us as the front door swung open. It was Alice. She looked a little frazzled and somewhat disturbed. Only I would know how worried she looked as she looked at the pair of us.

"Bella, your home. Did you have a good time?"

"Of course she did, I made sure of that," Jacob smiled down at me. Alice gave him a sarcastic smile.

"I wasn't asking you." I giggled a little at their always arguing.

"Yeah, Alice, I had a great time." Alice smiled but it wasn't a normal smile that I always saw. Something seemed to be troubling her. Maybe it was the smell from Jacob. Either way I knew she wanted me inside. I turned to Jake and smiled as I said goodnight to him.

He said goodnight, but he never took his eyes me as I walked inside. Alice looked a Jake for a moment and smiled a little. "Thank you for taking care of Bella, you should really go home now," she said before shutting the door in his face.

I wondered why Alice was being so cold to Jacob who had just taken me out for a perfect day. Its not like Edward was coming back anytime soon, and Jacob had given me exactly what I needed today.

Alice smiled at me as she inquired about my day. And I couldn't help spilling my guts to her in my excitement from the day's events. She seemed to feel my excitement as she giggled with me and hugged me.

"I'm so glad you had a good time. Even if I don't necessary agree with the company, I'm glad you're happy."

"Alice, it was so perfect! Everything was just right." She laughed a little and then bid me goodnight.

I walked slowly to my bedroom and then flopped on my bed letting out a big breath of air. Maybe Jacob could replace Edward. I shook my head. No.

_He could…_ my conscious nagged at me. I put my hands to my ears and tried to shake the thought away. This was moving way too fast. As much as I wanted to be ready I knew I wasn't ready to let go of Edward just yet. He still haunted me. His smell, the memories of him.

The world was constant reminder that he did exist and that he left and abandoned me. I sat up on my bed, climbing off and walking towards the window.

I unlatched the locks on it and opened it wide. The wind gushed across my face blowing a few strands of hair diagonally across my lips. I closed my eyes as I leaned against the window frame. The cool air felt nice and reminded me of my old window in my old room when I lived with Edward.

It was my favorite spot to sit. The wind would roll over me and fill the room with a fresh breeze.

I opened my eyes a little and looked at the far off forest in the distance. "Edward," I whispered. I couldn't find any other words to say at the moment so I decided to not any more. But I felt like I had so much to say, I just couldn't put it to words.

I let the wind blow on my face for a moment more before shutting the window again and locking it.

**Edward's Point of view**

I watched from afar as Bella and Jacob pulled in to my family's driveway with his piece of crap car.

I could sense his over excitement of being with _my_ Bella. It took everything I had not to pounce on him when I heard the thoughts he was thinking about her. He had no right to imagine her in such ways.

I hated him. I wanted to burn him alive. I wanted him to suffer. How dare he take what is mine! I would gladly tear him apart and then make him beg for his life like the dog that he is.

I lingered in the darkness just waiting for the opportune moment. As soon as Bella was away from him, I would rip him apart.

I watched as he sprinted over to Bella's passenger door and opened it slowly walking her up to the door. He put his arms around her in a passionate way which made my anger start to seethe out me.

How _dare_ he even touch her in such a manner? He smiled at her as he said, "Can we try this again?" He leaned down and kissed her once on her right cheek and then her left.

All I could see was red, vengeance, anger and rage. I knew what he planned to do next and I growled as I watched him lean down to kiss her lips.

I was about to charge at him with all my anger and uncontrolled jealously, when I saw Bella put her delicate small hands up to Jacob's chest. I froze so see how she would react to him.

In retaliation Jacob took her hands in his and cuddled them close to his chest. He was really trying hard for that kiss on the lips. I smiled in delight. I may not be able to read Bella's thoughts, but I knew her facial expression like the back of my hand. I could tell she wasn't comfortable with Jacob's closeness. I could tell she wasn't ready to kiss another person besides me on the lips.

And like always, she blushed when embarrassed, or shy. To my unexpected surprise, she did however stand up on her tippy toes and give a quick peck on the lips. This seemed to send shooting stars in Jacob's mind.

"I'll accept that," I heard him say. I felt disgusted at the fact that Jacob actually imagined he would get Bella. It was impossible for me to live without her. And even though she tried to hide it, I knew for every thought she might spend on Jacob she spent a thousand on me.

That irksome dog! As soon as Bella was safe inside there would be nothing to hold me back from ripping him apart. He was on my territory anyway.

Just then I saw Alice open the front door, and look straight at me. She had daggers in her eyes. It wasn't anger, but more so a warning to me. I knew she had already known I was here. No doubt she came to take Bella inside away from me, but she could not keep her away from me forever.

Not only was her warning glare meant to tell me to stay away from Bella, it was also not to attack Jacob. I hated her for this. She knew how much I hated Jacob and the only reason I ever tolerated him was for Bella's happiness.

But now he was actually trying to take her heart. I would not allow that. However I did abide by her wishes not to attack Jacob. I watched as she told him to go home. He bounced off the porch and skipped to his car as is he was in heaven. He pulled out and sped away down the road.

I pondered for a moment if I should follow him, but then decided against it. There would be another day to fight Jacob.

I stayed hidden in the dark of night looking up at her window. I knew she was inside her room and I struggled on not going up to sneak a peak. Not that I was a peeping tom but I longed to see her. I longed to touch her again, and hold her in my arms.

I my surprise she did come to the window and then opened it, taking in a breath of air. The window was always her favorite spot to sit in her old room. She closed her eyes and leaned against the frame of the window.

Never so bad in my entire life had I wished to touch her. There she stood right in front of me. Yet she could not see me. She was completely unaware of my presence.

She opened her eyes again and I could see the pain that shown so clearly behind her sad eyes. "Edward," she said. I jumped at the sound of my name passing through her lips. A sound that I had not heard for a while.

"Yes my love," I whispered quietly. She didn't say anything else but I could tell she wanted to embrace me too once again. "Soon, my love," I said again looking out at her. She opened her eyes as if she had heard me talking, and her chocolate brown eyes landed directly on me.

She stared right at me, and yet I knew she could not see me. She closed her window and then shortly after went to bed, but I doubt to sleep.

I scratched at the bark of a nearby tree. One glimpse was all I needed for the night.


	21. Chapter 21

_Bella's Diary: March 22__nd_

_Dear Edward, _

_It's been 2 years now. Yesterday was my birthday and I turned twenty one. Time like never before seems to flow on in a constant and never ending stream. _

_I have heard nothing from you Edward. Not a text, phone call, or even a letter. And even though it would seem that you never existed, the entire world itself is a constant reminder that you did exist and that I've lost you. When will you return I ask myself? But with each passing day, the hope of you returning grows dimmer and less real. _

_Like a Band-Aid. I feel that you were my band-aid and once you were snatched away from me I felt the surging pain that came along with your absence. But in good time the pain started to subside I the wound beneath began to heal. I have begun to heal… _

_Jacob and I have become quite the couple. We've been dating for a year and a half now and as a result I have grown quite fond of him. He was the light that shown through in my time of great darkness. And dare I say that even Alice has warmed up to him a little. _

_I'm attending the community collage trying to finish up my general Ed in order to transfer in the trade of an ultra sound technician. In a few months I will have accomplished this. Alice and the family are quite proud of me in so many ways. _

_Have you forgotten me? I suppose you have. Even though I have begun to heal from you I still will always have the everlasting scar from you. It will remain a hidden scar inside me that burns like a fire with eternal love and sadness._

_Love, your Bella. _

I shut the book and smiled. The last page of my diary. I got up and walked over to my library and then slowly slid my completed diary next to the other four before it. I looked at my accomplishment and laughed to myself. My first diary was filled will so much pain and anger, but each diary they progressed. The pain started to be replaced with sadness and depression and now it was just closure.

I closed my eyes and smiled at the fact that I no longer saw Edward. I was healed. I heard a small tap against my window. I turned to the window and slowly walked towards it. I head another tap before I pulled the curtains open and looked down through the window.

Jacob was smiling up at me holding bits of gravel in his hands as he threw another piece at the window. I pulled up the window hunched over, and shouted down at him.

"Isn't it a little early for you to be here?"

He smiled in a hot blush, "Yesterday we agreed we'd see each other tomorrow, well," he said waving his hands up by his sides, "its tomorrow."

"It's five thirty in the morning! What made you think I'd be up anyways? Have you been spying on me?" I said with a suspicious smile.

"Only a little," he grinned back at me. "Besides I couldn't sleep." I couldn't sleep either last night which is party why I decided to write out my last thoughts of Edward.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't spend so much time spying on me." Jacob laughed again as he scratched the top of his head in a bashful grin.

"Can I come up?" I tipped my head to the side in a thoughtful expression.

"That depends."

"On?"

"How long you plan to stay, I still have to get some rest before the sun actually comes up."

"Come on Bella, I got you a present." I smiled.

"Well in that case, I guess you can come up." I backed up as Jacob with a swift jump quickly climbed up and swopped into my room through the window. I could tell he'd been running through the woods in his natural form because he had no shirt.

He stepped closer to me and put his hands up to my face in a gentle manner. He cupped my chin as he placed a warm soft kiss on my lips. I returned the kiss as I placed my arms around his neck. Still in our intimate kiss I let my fingers run through his short silky black hair as his hands started to move from my face and down my back.

In a quick instant I started to pull away. Immediately Jacob gained control of his actions. "I know I know," he said in a whisper while placing his forehead against mine, "I'm sorry." I smirked at him and then placed my head against his chest listening to his racing beating heart with my eyes closed. After a moment he grabbed my hands in his and then placed something in them.

This caught me by surprise. I opened my eyes and looked down at what was in my hands; a small silver square box. I looked up at Jacob with surprise and slight nervousness in my eyes.

"Open it," he whispered. I bit my lip in a small intrigued smile. I tore the thin wrapping paper around the small box and then looked at the velvet black box in front of me. My breath caught in my throat as I dawned on me what was inside in the little box. I slowly opened the box and there place in the middle was an elegant luminous gold ring outlined with small crystals.

Jacob beamed down at me with brightness in his eyes as he slowly bent down on one knee. Now _my_ heart was racing, although I could not tell if it was out of excitement or fear. In one hand Jacob took my left hand and smiled up at me, "Isabella Marie Swan," he said in such a confident tone, "I love you. Would you marry me?"

My eyes were wide with surprise and anxiety as I looked at the ring in my right hand and then back down at his eyes. I paused letting the shock sink in for a moment. It must have been a good ten minutes before I actually caught my breath.

I laughed and then smiled looking deep into his eyes. I bit my lip as I nodded, "yes Jacob Black I will marry you."

In a burst of excitement he jumped up and grabbed me quickly swirling me around the room. I laughed in his shoulder as he spun me around beaming in delight. He slowly set be down then began to smother my face with kisses. He jumped up to the ceiling and made loud crashing sounds as his feet hit the ground.

I put my hand on his shoulder while laughing to stop the jumping for fear that the others in the house would hear him.

He then picked me up again and hugged me close, "you've me the happiest man alive Bella. If I could shoot off into space right now I would." I smirked as I outlined his face with my finger stopping at his lips. Underneath my finger he smiled a toothy grin. I then leaned forward and placed a loving kiss on his smiling warm lips.

Jacob pulled my hand up and took the little black box from my it. He pulled the small gold ring out while taking my left hand and sliding it on my ring finger. For a moment we both looked at the ring on my finger. I couldn't help but admire its beauty.

Jacob's head perked up and then he looked down at me. "I have to go now, but I'll be back for you later this afternoon, I'm taking you somewhere special." I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Let me guess, you can't tell me." He leaned down kissed the tip of my nose.

"Right." He quickly walked over the window and put on leg out. He turned back to look at me, a twinkling emotion coming over his eyes. In another instant he swung his other leg out and leaped out the window landing with a thump on the ground.

I rushed to the window and put my hands on the windowsill watching him take off into the woods.

I'm going to marry Jacob the voice in my head repeated as if to help with the shock of the proposal.

The rest of the morning of filled with me doing meaningless cleaning around my room. I kept picking up items then setting them back down into place. I made my bed three times, brushed my hair six times, and critiqued my make up ten times. I then took an abnormally long shower and spent another hour choosing an outfit to wear.

In all good time I heard a soft knock at my bedroom door. I glanced at the door my heart pumping rapidly in my chest. I had forgotten I still had to break the news to my family.

"It's open," I said picking up a spare brush and combing through my hair for the seventh time. The door opened to reveal Esme. Her long bright golden hair swayed across her shoulders as she entered into my room. But instead of her bright and cheery smile I watched as he nose scrunched up in disgust. Jacob's smell. "Oh," was all I said.

She then smiled at me, "I see you had a visitor this morning."

"Um, yeah, it was Jacob," I replied putting the brush down and taking a seat at the end of my bed.

"May I see?"

"Sure, he just left, but he'll be back later this afternoon. We're supposed to go..somwhere," I said my words stumbling together.

"No, I mean can I see the ring?" This took me by surprise. I had already forgotten that I wore the golden ring of commitment.

"Oh," I said instantly covering up the ring with my right hand. Esme chuckled as she sat beside me and took my left hand in hers. She looked over my hand examining the ring on my finger with a soft smile on her lips.

"It is lovely Bella."

I nodded in agreement, "it is."

"I knew he was going to propose to you, I just didn't think it would be so soon, but I'm pleased all the same." She leaned over and hugged me. "Oh Bella, I'm so happy for you. Are you happy my love?" I looked down at the patterns on the quilt and thought for a moment. Was I happy? Of course the voices in my head said. I can finally be with Jacob as a mate.

"Yes I am," I said looking Esme in her beautiful golden glazed eyes.

"Good," she said planting a kiss on my both my cheeks. "Your life will truly be a joyful one. And judging by the loud stampeding sounds Jacob made when he almost broke through your floor I would say he's just as happy."

Esme stood up and motioned for me to come downstairs to have breakfast. I stood up and followed her. When I entered the kitchen I saw my family gathered together all full of smiles and congratulations. I had forgotten that nobody in this house sleeps and most of all they probably heard the whole proposal.

I blushed the amount of attention in one moment and slowly made my way over to a spare chair that was pulled out in front of the dinning table. A massive amount of fruit had been laid out along with a plate of sausage and a toasted onion cream cheese bagel. "Thank you," I said taking a bit of bagel.

I looked across the room and caught Alice's eye. She didn't look abnormally please but she also didn't look angry either. She struggled to smile at me and then made her way over to me.

"I'm glad you're happy Bella. And I wish you the greatest happiness in your marriage." I hugged Alice close and then smiled at her.

"You'll make sure I'm happy, you are my wedding planer aren't you?" Alice looked taken aback at the invitation and then suddenly a light shone her eyes.

"Really?" She said smiling and trying to contain the joy of being able to take over my life for a few months.

"Of course, I wouldn't have anyone else." She laughed a little as she hugged me close.

"So you're gettin hitched!" Emmett said smile a like an oversized teddy bear. "Never thought you'd be the one to go for the mutt, but as long as you like hairy kisses it's alright with me." Rose nodded in an agreement with a half smile on.

"I too think that this is a joyous occasion," Carlisle said putting his arm around Esme who had a romantic look in her eyes.

After all the congratulations, hugs and holding up my hand constantly to let everybody see the ring, I finally got to eat half my bagel before I decided to get some air.

I waked down the dirt road towards the trees of the forest the wind rustling through my hair. I entered the green lush forest walking until I reached a calm sitting spot next to a soft flowing pond. I lay on my back and closed my eyes composedly listening to the soft melodies of birds and the soft swaying of the wind.

I let out a contend breath and smiled when I saw Jacob's child like smile in my mind. Marriage, commitment, tied down. These words echoed through my mind. Words I didn't like to think about, but had to now.

The only thing that kept me sane was the serenity of the forest itself. I knew there was no turning back now. There was not Edward; I had to move on with my life.

I felt the wind blow across my nose and spread a few strands of hair across my face. Then it did it again, and again, almost in a rhythmatic way. I opened my eyes to the forest. I looked around. That was wired. It felt like someone was breathing one my face.

I my caught something moving in the cluster of trees. I smiled a little. "Jacob, I see you, just come out and stop trying to scare me."

I kept my eyes fixed on the figure in the trees as it slowly stepped out into the clearing. And with out a moment or a second thought my heart skipped a beat as my body froze in its position.

With my mouth agape I could hardly move from the utter shock and alarm of the person the stood before me. My arms began to shake and tremble as I struggled to find my balance in a standing position. My eyes remained glued to the figure for fear that if I blinked it would disappear.

I slowly approached the figure with my hand outstretched to him as if I was blind and he was the only one that could reassure the fact that I was not dreaming. The figure showed no sign of movement as I approached. I came to a faltering stop when I stood in front of the figure still open-mouthed.

I touched the side of his face with my left and then laid it on his cold chest. I looked up into his eyes feeling my emotions starting to come over me. At a lost for words I looked down my hand on his chest and then caught sight of the golden ring around my finger.

In shock I quickly pulled my hand down sliding it into my pocket.

A refreshing memorable musical chuckle graced my ears as his velvet voice spoke to me like an angle from a long lost dream. "No need to hide it my love, it is as it should be." I looked at him in longing way shaking my head slowly to his words. He smiled down at me, making my breath catch in my throat and cashing me suddenly to feel very nauseous at the sight of him.

I felt that at any moment I would puke up my stomach. I could feel the knots in my stomach as I struggled to regain control of my body. He lifted my hand from my pocket and put it to his lips as he placed a soft kiss on it. I let my fingers rub across his soft lips as he smiled at me.

I felt tears of shock, longing and anger coming. I tightened my lips so as not to let my emotions show.

"Why?" I said in a low cracked whimper. His eyes traveled over me before he smiled again.

"Because this is the life for you." I shook my head again to his words. "Yes Bella." My heart went wild at the sound of my name through his lips. "You are soon to be married, and what lovely bride you will make." I felt a tear slid down my cheek.

With a sigh he put his hand to my cheek and wiped it away. "It is a joyous occasion Bella, don't cry. It's not becoming of you." I leaned my head into his hand and put my hand on his pushing it to my face.

He leaned forward and placed a rememberable soft kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes and tried to make this moment last as long as I could. His embrace was so welcoming to me I hardly could breath.

I could feel his touch loosening as if he were getting ready to leave. "That felt like goodbye," I said my eyes still closed holding his hand against my face.

He chuckled a little, "yes," he said. I instantly looked up at him in fearfulness. My hand tightened on his as if my strength could actually match his. "I only came to congratulate you on your soon to be marriage."

"You can't leave," I whispered. He slid his hand from underneath mine and smiled again. I hiccupped as I started to cry a little in panic of him starting to leave. He slowly started to back away towards the trees from which he came. "Edward," I said in desperation stepping towards him in order to hold on to him longer

"You're going be such a beautiful wife. How lucky the man is that holds your heart." All the while he kept backing away. I reached out to grab him until I heard a familiar distant voice call from behind me.

I turned for an instant and then swung my head back around only to find he was gone. Again.

Jacob came running to my side. "Hey, what are doing in the forest? Came to find me early?" I didn't say anything to this, but my eyes remained glued to the spot where Edward had stood.

"Bella? Are you ok?" I felt him put his hand to my head. "You're sweating and you're cold. Bella? Bella!" I turned to Jacob my eyes still in their stretched open position. "Your pale as can be. I'm taking you home right now."

Jacob's voice was like a distant echo in the back of my mind. All I could see and hear was Edward.

And it's a good thing he picked me up and carried me home because after seeing Edward I didn't think I was capable of moving.

Apparently I wasn't done. I was going to need a lot more diaries.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello all, it was long time since my last update and I apologize for that. **

**Also I realize that I have some very upset readers as to where the story is going. I know where I want my story to go….and I feel that all the chapters that I have written are very important to outline where I want the story to go. **

**Although I do apologize from my heart if some are you angry and don't want to read any more. You won't hurt my feelings if you decide not to read. **

**However that is not to say I don't want ALL of you to continue reading I would love for you ALL to do just that.**

**Also, for those of who don't like to leave harsh reviews I would say you are welcome to.. because I know that those are the reviews that are really real and tell me what people are thinking. **** Thank you all for reading I really enjoy your honest reviews.**

**YES, this is still an EB story; I wouldn't ever have it any other way.**

I woke up the next morning in a fog and somewhat daze from yesterday's experience.

A part of me couldn't believe that Edward had come back in all this time. My guess is that Jacob didn't tell everyone about my little wired experience; otherwise people would be up here now at my bedside.

And why couldn't he stay? It was like he was there one moment and then he was gone again. What the heck?

Perhaps I should be morning right now, or be so excited that I was jumping for joy or something, I didn't feel that way at all. In fact I felt angry at him. What a complete ass, showing up and not caring about how I would feel. Especially a few months before my wedding!

I didn't dare believe he came to congratulate me on my marriage; he came to check in on me because just like the old Edward he couldn't stand to leave me alone for too long. I knew he hated Jacob, and never would approve of me being married to him.

He was up to something.

Edward was too proud to come back and let me willingly be given to someone else. I stood up from my bed. It was morning and I was prepared to leave yesterday's events behind.

I'm twenty one goodness sakes! I'm not some hormonal teenager anymore, and Edward needs to realize that. I had my emotional ups and downs when I was with him and even yesterday I lost my way a little out of shock but now I've regained control. If he thinks he can just walk back into my life and screw everything up again he's got another thing coming!

I stomped over to my dresser and threw on a random outfit and then walked downstairs holding my head high at my resolve.

"Enchanted," I heard a strange woman's voice say.

"Well, I am happy for you," said Esme's voice. I rushed down the rest of the stairs and went towards the voices. I entered the kitchen to see a pale woman with long black hair and a pair of beautiful golden eyes. She was wearing a thin blue dress with yellow bow tied heals that signified she was ready for summer.

She looked at me and then smiled, "I'm so sorry, where are my manners? My name is Astrid Winters." She held out her hand to me and I shook it, slightly smiling. Even though she had given me her name I still wanted to know _who_ she was.

"I've heard so much about you Bella, and I'm so glad to finally meet you. Oh and your marriage! What a glorious occasion that will be."

Ok, now I really needed to know who this woman was, I was kind of freaky that a person whom I'd never met could know so much about me.

"Yes I agree," said a voice out of the corner of the kitchen. I didn't need to turn to see who it was, I knew that voice anywhere. It was His voice. Edward. I turned over to him and struggled not the glare at him. He simply just smiled at me.

Astrid stood up and hugged me, "we are sisters too!" I put my hands limply around her shoulders and scrunched my face in confusion. I glanced over at Edward and gave him an inquisitive look that said what are you up to.

He smiled again, this time with a slight gleam in his eyes that I recognized from when I was living with him. He would give it to me right before he would punish me.

I tuned back to Astrid with still a confused look on my face. "I didn't know there Edward had another sister," I said smiling at her.

She put her hand to her mouth and giggled like a mouse and then her eyes lit up as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "No silly! I won't be his sister, I'll be his wife!"

What? Alright, I really didn't see that coming!

"Oh," she said again putting her hand to her mouth, "I thought Edward had told you the news." She turned to Edward pointing a skinny finger at him in a playful manner, "you said you told everyone dear."

"I said almost everyone," he smiled again. So this is what he's up to! Well if he thinks for one moment I'm just going to beg and melt into his hands he's insane.

"Congratulations," I said in happy tone, while hugging her again. "I'm so excited to have another sister!" I glanced over at Edward and smiled a sarcastic grin to show that two can play that game as well.

This seemed to take him off guard just a little as I saw the corners of his lips falter in his smile. But he quickly regained control of himself too fast for anyone but me to notice.

Astrid laughed a small giggle and bent down low to my face, "perhaps you can fill me on some details or hints if you know what I mean," she said hinting towards Edward. I smiled a wicked grin at him before I too leaned in close to her and smiled.

"Oh I'll do more than that. After all I did spend a lot of time with him." Esme came over and taped on my shoulder.

"Bella, would you please go and get some wine out of the refrigerator in the basement?"

"Sure," I said hopping up, "we can celebrate this wonderful event." I quickly hurried out the kitchen while holding my sides in laughter. Astrid was very attractive. She was the type of woman I always thought Edward should be with. Be she was not his type. Not at all!

And the fact that his plan wasn't working made me laugh at his pathetic attempt to butt into my life again. I should call Jacob and then it would really be a party. How I would love to watch him struggle to congratulate Jacob on his marriage to me. I dare him to do even half as good as I did.

I turned on the light in the basement and opened the wine cooler. I picked out a good red wine and then tuned to hurry back upstairs, until I saw Edward. Holding the bottle of red wine I brushed pass him.

"You really think one bottle of wine will suffice?" He said staring at the one bottle in my hand.

"You think that your little game is going to work?" I said staring into his eyes with a glare. Edward smiled a wicked grin and tipped his head to the side.

"I think that you will need more than one bottle." He bent down and pulled out two more good wines, one white and the other a rich red. I watched as he stood back up and started to walk pass me with a smile playing on his lips. "Perhaps this wife will not be as stubborn as you were. I have always liked obedience."

"Which is why I'm sure you'll beat her till she is," I taunted back following him out. Edward turned around to face me.

"Did I ever beat you Bella? I don't recall that. I remember warning you of the consequences but never a beating. Besides I don't think you'd be alive if I did so and I could never scare that beautiful face."

"You might as well have. Your cruel games were just as good as a beating."

Edward let out a snigger and grinned down at me. "Bella, do not pretend or fool yourself to thinking you didn't enjoy my kissing and touching you."

"Only because you were the only thing around at the time." I tried to walk around him again but he quickly moved in front of me again.

"So you didn't enjoy it?" He said still smiling a coy smile at me.

"You know," I said smiling back up at him, "you'd think a man of your size and stature would be a lot bigger in some areas. But in reality you're just as small as your ego and your attempt to get me back."

Edward chuckled at this and bent down close to me, "What makes you think I want you back?" he said with a cruel spat in his voice, "Your pathetic attempts to be a good wife in those areas were just as futile as my attempts to make you one." He laughed at little at his cruel joke.

I lowered my head a little, but then quickly regained my control. "Well then I guess it's a good thing we parted and went our separate ways. Seems how you didn't joy me either."

Edward stepped a little closer to me as he whispered, "I didn't say I didn't enjoy it that would be lying." With that Edward and I both returned with bottles of wine to which Esme took and opened the red one. She poured the red wine gracefully into thin crystal wine glasses and then started to pass out each one.

Astrid stood up and walked with poise up to Edward and put her arms around his neck. "Would you like some wine dear?" Edward smiled down at her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Of course, that would be lovely."

I glanced away and went to help Esme dispense the wine glasses. When all were passed out Esme thought it would be good to hear how Edward and Astrid met. To this Astrid smiled with glee and took her place in the middle of the floor.

"It was quite enchanting if you ask me," she said with a giggle. "Edward and I both enjoy a good hunting trip. I was in the middle of preying my prey when out of no where he came crashing through like a big boulder and snatch it away. I was quite taken aback with his agility. And I couldn't quite let him leave without getting to know him first."

"Yes," Edward added in. "When I first saw her, I couldn't very much let her get her hands dirty. I had to kill it for her." She and Edward both laughed. I smiled at this a little.

"It's just like Edward to be the one to take control when we girls are very capable of doing things on our own." To this Astrid's eyes twinkled and she laughed. I turned to Edward and smiled at the slightly irritated grin on his face.

Astrid went back to her story with a jolly smile on her lips, "After we met Edward and I shared many captivating hunting trips together. We both found that after a while we not only made quite the team but also mated pair."

Edward returned her smile as she looked over at him with such trust and admiration. Everybody was as romantically involved in the story as Astrid went in to how Edward proposed in Paris. It was all just so cliché to me.

Edward glanced at me occasionally to which I would only give him a sarcastic smile. He would return it and then go back to looking at Astrid. After a while Esme thought it would be another good idea to take some pictures. I hated pictures.

Alice quickly ran in with the camera and took the first picture of Edward and Astrid. Bunches of pictures were taken with people switching out and in and taking turns taking the pictures. Finally it was mine and Edward's turn to pose together. I grinned a little at him as I went to stand next to him.

Esme told up to back up against the glass so the picture would scenery in it as well. I put my hand around Edward's shoulder and smiled the best I could. To my surprise and utter shock, right before Esme took the picture I felt Edward's hand move slyly down my back and onto my butt.

I bucked and made Esme smile as she questioned why I just laughed uncontrollably. "Sorry," I said putting my head down a little in embarrassment. We posed again and this time I dub my nails in Edward's shoulder warning him that if he did that again I would kill him!

Esme smiled as she took two pictures and then went on to take pictures of Alice and Astrid and Rose and Astrid and so.

Still standing next to me Edward smiled with glee. "Still ticklish in some spots I see."

"If you ever touch me there again I'll kill you." Edward looked in my angered filled eyes with such amusement that it made my blood boil.

"Which is why I look forward to doing it again. It's always made me smile how much you still enjoy my touch." I whirled around to look at him.

"You will not touch me! And for another thing, your touch sickens me. I'll admit that yesterday I was a bit taken aback maybe even a little emotional at your sudden return but don't think for one second that meant anything."

"Oh of course not," he said back to me. "You just as good at lying as I am in not touching you."

"You have a wife!" I whispered back in an irritated tone.

"Not yet," he said with an irksome tone. I huffed and stomped off to see if Esme needed anymore help. Apparently she did cook breakfast, but at the moment I wasn't hungry at all. But I did volunteer to do the dishes to which she was grateful.

I saw Edwards eyes following everybody moment that I made, which made me feel the most uncomfortable that I had ever felt, even when I was living with him. I found myself hiding behind others just stood around in the kitchen, but Edward would just move to a more convenient looking position.

One by one I lost Esme, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and lastly Alice. They all left to follow Astrid into the large family room to talk and converse. I didn't care too much about meaningless chit chat about love or romantic fantasies.

The only one that still remained in the kitchen of course was Edward. I started to move as fast as I could to quickly wash the egg and bacon the pans. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward slowly approach over to me.

His body was so close to mine I got chills that reminded me of my past life with him. Edward grabbed a towel and began to dry the wet clean dishes I set up on the counter.

"I don't need any help," I said snatching the towel away from him.

"I didn't ask," he said snatching the towel back from me. I glared at him for a moment then turned back to the dishes. It was quiet for a moment before Edward chuckled a little. With out warning I felt his hands slither down my sides and stopping at my hip.

"What are you doing!"

"Remember when," he put his head on my shoulder and whispered in my ear. "I used to have you wash dishes in front of me for entertainment?" His breath tickled my ear, "although your attire was a little more reveling."

"Get off of me."

"I see your temper has not changed much," he leaned down further and placed a small kiss on my collar bone. "Much to my enjoyment."

"Edward I'm warning you if you dare-"

"Your warning me?" He said his stare intense. "Let me explain something to you Bella," with one movement he spun me around to face him leaning his whole body against mine in order to pin me between the kitchen sick and himself. "Only because you are in the company of my family can you treat and talk to me in such a manner. I stood for your marriage to Jacob yesterday, just to see how serious you were. And my enjoyment you broke down like the weak vulnerable Bella you are."

"I'm not weak! And you don't own me anymore, and soon Jacob will be my husband whether you agree or not." I saw Edward's eyes twitch a little.

"And," he said in a low dangerous tone, "you think that will protect you from me?" I glared at him because I had no answer to this. "I heat to break it to you love, no matter how far you run, where you hide, or what you do, you will always belong to. And no pretend marriage to a dog is going to change that."

"I love him," I said through gritted teeth.

"Right, just like I love Astrid."

"Your love may be fake and pathetic, but mine is real and genuine." Edward continued to smile down me as his grip tightened around my waist. He pushed me hard against the counter and forced his lips on mine.

I yanked my head from side to side as his lips stayed glued to mine like a leech. After a moment he stopped and then smiled with a satisfied grin. "Whatever you say Bella." He let me go and then grabbed a wet cup and began to dry it.

Astrid came in seconds later smiling, "Edward, there you are! Come, come," she said grabbing his arm and leading him off, "I'm telling them the story about how we came to be at the same hotel in Paris. Oh you must tell them your side!"

"Of course love, let me finish this and I'll be in momentarily." I looked at Edward with an annoyed gaze. He finished drying the few pans and smiled again at me. Edward raised his hand to touch my face but I quickly slapped it away. He grinned, "we were meant for each other."

With that he left to join the group. I watched Edward leave and then lowered my eyes to the ring on my left hand.

_Oh, what am I doing? I love Jacob, not Edward. Maybe a long time ago, but that was then, not now. Why the hell did he have to come back and ruin my life by complicating the hell out of it!_

_He may not go through with his wedding, but I was for sure going to go through with mine! _

_I think. _


	23. Chapter 23

My dear reviewer **mamato****: I'm sorry I lost you again. I guess with my story you have to keep up.. lol. Jk that's not funny. But I hope this chapter clears some things up for you. Ask me questions.. thank you for reading.**

**Just to set the tone as to why Edward left for so long, and what the heck is going on in his mind…And most of all who this new woman is…. This chapter is short but needed. Ps. I don't know how many chapters yet.. but when I figure it out I'll let you all know.**

**Edward's point of view:**

Astrid put her hand on mine as she went in her horrific lies about how in love we were and how romantic our dates where.

All I could do was smile slightly every once in a while and then nod when it was needed. But at least she was providing her half of the deal.

In a short time the events in my life had changed so fast. One moment Bella belonged exclusively to me, and then she was forced from me as I was told I was forbidden to see her for at least two years in order for the healing process to take place. And now she was engaged to my worst and loathsome enemy!

I tried to cross the two years before they were up. That was the first night I saw Bella after so long a time with Jacob. I remember looking at her from her window during the night and wishing to touch her once again.

Alice had warned me that night of my agreement to stay away and in return I could earn the forgiveness of my family back. This was a very high price for me, considering the fact that she is now to be engaged.

And I know for a fact that she doesn't love Jacob. Why can't she just confess her love for me and be done with it? Why must she be so fickle and make me burn on the inside?

Astrid was simply a decoy for my family's gaze while I quenched my lust for Bella. I actually met her a long time ago in Forks when I was prowling around in the darkness of the forest. She was passing through, but she stayed for a while only enough for us to talk a little.

A few days ago, just before my two years were up for me to finally be able to see Bella, is when I found out she was to be engaged from Alice who foresaw the occasion. By no means was I to interfere because as my family had hoped and to my dismay, Bella had moved on.

All I could do was sit and watch as that poor son of a bitch proposed to what is mine. Upon that new turn of events I got Astrid to pose as my fiancé. Perhaps it was too proud of me, but it was the best I could think of at the time.

My hope was to find Bella and see if she was really in love with Jacob. So I followed her into the forest a few hours after her accepting Jacob's engagement.

When I first appeared to her she seemed so sad and detangled, I thought for sure she would plead with me to take her back. I thought she would jump on me and finally express her true love for me as she'd been forced to hold in for so long.

But she did neither. She just looked shocked. And that was all. She got a bit emotional, but that was normal for Bella.

I left quickly to see if she would try to follow, but she didn't she just stood there with her eyes wide until Jacob took her home.

I was a bit surprised. It did not turn out how I hoped it would, but at least, I thought, it was a start. So in order to make things progress more, I brought Astrid with me in order to make her jealous and therefore make her confess her love for me. But she actually did the complete opposite!

Was she truly not in love with me anymore? Was my Bella gone? I came here with such confidence that she would melt like butter at my appearance and affection for her, but all she's been doing is pushing me away.

Before she used to push me away in a playful manner but I always knew she liked it when I was around.

Now I'm not so sure….

I had a feeling that Bella saw right through my plan, but even if she did I couldn't let her know that she had destroyed me that easily.

I also knew that Bella didn't quite understand why I had to go away so long, and it was only reasonable that she would be angry at me for leaving her and then suddenly coming back to unravel her life all over again.

I guess I had myself to partly blame for her being so distant to me. I wasn't around, and in her time of much pain Jacob was there to fill my spot. He filled the gap and it would only seem natural for her to marry him.

But for the most part, I don't think Bella ever expected me to come back, so in her heart she may feel that she's made the biggest regret of her life but doesn't have the will to tell Jacob no since he was the one that helped her in time of need. That seems like Bella.

I felt like running into the kitchen and telling her everything and why I left her. I felt like pleading with her not to go through with something that we both would regret. But would she still have me? Did she still love me? I had to know if she truly loved Jacob or was she just avoiding her true feelings for me out of respect for Jacob.

I had to know.

Astrid tapped on my arm, "Darling, are you alright? You seem quite distant, is something on your mind?" I looked at her hand on mine and then set mine on top.

"Dear sweet love, I wondered if I might have a moment to speak with you privately in the other room." I saw an emotion of doubt in her eyes that passed as quickly as it came. She smiled her sweet smile.

"Why of course Edward." We stood up slowly and she bowed respectfully to my family as we walked out and into the piano room where I quickly shut the doors. She looked at me in a strange way. "What on earth Edward! I was really engrossed in my story, I had so many ideas."

"Astrid," I said, "this isn't working. Bella isn't even affected in the slightest way."

She folded her arms while rolling her eyes, "man, you boys give up so easily, it's only been a few hours. How can you possibly know?"

"I know Bella, she seems so angry with me."

"Yeah because you screwed up. Edward she needs a little time. She just realized she's made the biggest mistake in choosing to be engaged with what's his name…."

"Jacob the pack mule."

"Right. But you just can't come in and try to force yourself on top of her. I saw you in the kitchen trying to practically rape her. That's not appealing; you have to slowly and gradually reel her back in. Make her realize that you can be the man she's always loved and that you didn't just come back to make out with her and then leave again."

I rolled my eyes at her only because I actually do believe she knows what she's talking about.

She smiled at me again, "and besides, it is working better than you think it is."

I looked at her with a gin, "what makes you think so?"

"All she did this morning was be fake towards me. And at the times you weren't looking at her she was looking at you. Trust me Edward, give her some time."

"I don't have a lot of time! She's going to be married! No doubt Jacob is looking forward to being intimate with her!"

"Well then stop wining and play the game! If you love her you will win. A woman's heart only has so much room for love. And from what I've seen so far as a woman, your still number one, she just refuses to see it at the moment."

"Why?"

"Because Job or whatever his name is was there when you weren't, and you can't undo that. All you can do now and let things play out and reassure her that you love her."

I smiled a little, "you know, being with you has made me realize that I hate straight black hair and it's also made me realize how much I love burnets." She cleared her throat and rose on eyebrow.

"Do you want my help or not?" I nodded.

"Thank you for helping me, I'll let you sing at my wedding if all goes according to plan in the end." She put her hand over and heart and fluttered her eyes.

"Oh, I'm so honored. We should really get back out there before they start to think we're getting a divorce instead of a marriage."

I held out my arm and she took it, "my love," I said.

"My darling," she said as she laid her head on my shoulder. We walked back into the living room.

We took our seats again on the sofa, but all I could see was red. For sitting right across from me were Jacob and Bella both holding hands. Jacob's other hand sat limply on her leg which irked me even more.

This was going to take some self control and most of all work.

I hope that clears some things up…..


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello, CurlyFriesAP,** I hope you continue to click on my story. I'm glad your still reading, and I know that my story is unpredictable... I guess that's just how I write.

**Hello reve03sinistre**, I appreciate your honest opinon about the whole JacobBella and EdwardAstrid thing. I do have a dirrect direction that I plan to take the story so I hope you can be more opened minded to the idea. Please keep reading. :)

Bella's point of view:

It was strange sitting next to Jacob and not Edward. Jacob had his hand sitting limply on my leg with a soft smile plastered on his lips. I guess he was trying to be comforting but I wasn't comforted in the least bit by it. If anything I felt it only intensified the tension of the moment.

As Edward sat across from us I could see no trace of jealously what so ever from him. It was sort of disappointing in a way. By now I had expected him to be mad with anger and jealously; but he wasn't. He seemed to sit there so calmly; as if he was in peace and not tormented with pain or jealously.

Perhaps he was just buying his time and suppressing it as best he could for the moment. Whichever it was, he seemed to be doing a good job of it. I finally looked up at Edward for the first time in such in a long time and smiled slightly as I took in the sight of his hand around Astrid's shoulders. Despite my great love for Jacob that I had accumulated over the years, I couldn't help the twinge of jealously that I felt in watching Edward being intimate with another. It was unnerving to me in the strangest way.

Jacob looked over at me with a bright reassuring smile on his face. He seemed to be trying really hard to comfort me in my moment of silence. However much I appreciated this, my feelings of uneasiness did not change over the passing of the awkward moment.

"Let us not sit in gloom," I Edward say in amusement, "this should be a happy occasion should it not?" Edward's smile radiated with a joy that I had not seen for awhile. Perhaps this new woman was the cause of it. Yet if she was the cause of this new Edward, it did not explain why Edward still continued to pursue me with great force. But perhaps he's finally given up in attempts to have me. Has he?

"Our dear sweet Bella is getting married soon and it is my privilege," he smiled again with delight, "to take the groom on a very special outing before he is married." I instantly looked at Jacob with a little shock in my face. Did he just say what I thought he just said? Jacob looked at me with a confused look. My guess was that it was also a great surprise to Jacob. Edward and Jacob? On and outing? Alone? That was just world war three in the making.

"Of course it doesn't have to be today, but after all," Edward continued with a smirk still playing on his lips, "our Bella with no longer be single. And this lucky man," Edward said standing up and making his way over to Jacob, "will be her lover for times to come. "

I eyed Edward suspiciously wondering what he could possibly be up to. There was no way Edward turned nice overnight. Or that he suddenly started liking Jacob for no apparent reason. Jacob seemed troubled and surprised about the whole situation, but when Edward started talking about the fact of Jacob and I becoming one, only then did he seem to take pleasure in what he was hearing. He leaned over and kissed me tenderly on my lips. I didn't return the kiss, but just simply sat there with a stunned gaze on my face.

I heard Astrid shyly laugh as Edward took his place back on the couch and then nuzzled her neck a little. I took my eyes off her and stared at Edward again with a look of uncertainty. I knew he was up to something but what it was I could not imagine. On the outside his plan seemed harmless, but I knew it must be deeper than that.

When Edward caught my eye he simply grinned as if he was as innocent as a child. Through the cold hard silence that had taken place again Astrid was the first one to speak.

"Bella, you have not said a word since this festive conversation. I fear you must be astounded with happiness." Her laugh echoed through the room like wind chimes in a soft breeze. I felt my eye twitch as I watched her nestle into Edward's chest. "I hope you won't mind my helping with the wedding. Nothing more would bring two new sisters together." She smiled at me with love in her eyes.

It seemed to me that this woman was always the type of woman I had imagined Edward with. Certainly not me. Her eyes sparkled like the sun on ocean waters and her hair sway delicately across her shoulders with each movement she made. She had the body of Aphrodite herself and she continued to shower Edward with glimpses of love. She looked at him with such trust, such loyalty. She in this one moment seemed to put years of my love for Edward to shame.

And for this, I hated her.

When I didn't answer she looked to Edward with puzzlement and concern. This whole time I had managed to listen to the discussion with out saying a word. But now I feared the whole room was waiting for my reply.

I straightened my body and quietly cleared my throat. I struggled to put on a jubilant smile and said, "Nothing would make me happier then to have you help Alice plan the wedding." Astrid's smile died down a little as she looked over at Alice. When I too looked at Alice she didn't seem too pleased with the idea of having help with the wedding, but to hide her feelings of distaste she quickly smiled.

"Oh, yes. It would be pleasant to have some help. After all there are so many details. I feel that the more help I have, the better we can make Bella's wedding what it should be."

Edward looked over at me and gleamed with a soft smirk, "Perhaps instead, the two of you, being both brides, could both look at wedding dresses tomorrow. I've heard of this little shop-"

"I already have my wedding dress," I snapped cutting him off in mid sentence. To this Edward remained silent with an even wider grin on his lips. I kicked myself on the inside for letting him take advantage of my emotions. The fact that Edward was getting to me made my blood boil more than ever. Jacob, with a glance of worry, put his arm around my shoulders and rubbed them lightly so as to calm me down. When I looked around the room I saw that everyone was gawking at me with awkwardness and concern.

No matter how hard I was trying to hide my anger over Edward's interference with my life I couldn't seem to claim control over my temper. So in a last attempt to put everyone at ease again I, with great effort, smiled and then turned to Edward, "I'm Sorry," I said through gritted teeth, "I didn't mean to let my temper get the best of me. There seems to be so many details that go into planning a wedding. I find that sometimes I get a little short tempered." To this Edward smiled and nodded like he was sympathetic, when I knew that deep down he was overjoyed with satisfaction.

Even though I knew that Alice would be taking over the planning and details of the wedding I still had to have a reason for why I snapped at Edward other than the fact that he was just pissing me off at the moment with his overly fake demeanor.

I glared at Edward in between glances at him so that it wouldn't look too obvious to everyone else. Although Esme seemed to catch onto the fact that Edward and I were both at each other's throat. She stood up gracefully seizing the instant attention of the room and gave attention to Jacob and me.

"Well I too agree that this is a most cheerful event and should be honored with celebration." Esme walked up to us and handed a small card to me. I looked up at her and then smiled as I peered down at the card. "I figured we could at treat you to a pleasant lunch in for just the two of you."

I quickly stood up and wrapped my arms around Esme. "Thank you," I said smiling at her. At the moment I would give anything to be away from Edward, alone. I felt as if he had a huge knife in my side and he took great delight in twisting and turning it in me. Jacob too stood up and looked at the card in my hand. With one glance his eyes lit up and the smirk that was already on his face grew to a large smile.

"Italian's shrimp house!" Jacob said in shock. I grinned at him and then at Esme. Italian's Shrimp House was one of the most expensive restaurants in town. They charged outrageous amounts of money for one plate of food. However the town always raved that it was the best food for miles around.

"I hope it's good," Esme said in a kind soft voice.

"We've arranged for you to be on a private balcony where I hear the view is spectacular," Carlisle said putting his arm around Esme. Jacob turned to me and smiled in excitement.

"Thank you so much," I said again to both Esme and Carlisle.

"Our pleasure of course," Carlisle said smiling at the Jacob and I.

"And should anything happen while the two you have a romantic lunch and some wine to get ya going, there's a little sofa up there where I'm sure you too can-"

"Emmet," Esme said in a hushed tone and a glared his way. Emmett looked at Esme and sniggered into Rose's shoulder. I too laughed just a little as I stole a glance at Edward's face of disgust.

"If anything should happen," I said looking at Emmett, "I'm sure we can get along where ever we are." Emmett returned my grin and then somewhat stole a glimpse over at Edward who had been silent ever since the conversation about the lunch had come up.

I saw Jacob's eyes light up at my easy character of us being intimate even though secretly down inside I knew that it would never happen. Edward however still remained silent. I actually felt better now that Edward was quite. I felt that I had the upper hand in the little game we were playing.

To rub it in more, when we took our seat back on the couch, I glided my hand coyly over Jacob's as I volunteered to get him some more wine. He nodded with a taken aback look on his face at the abrupt change in my personality. It must have seemed strange to him for my tense emotions to have suddenly disappeared. But I was happy that for once the conversation was going in a direction that Edward did not agree with.

I watched from the corner of my eye as Edward watched me saunter over to the table of wine and pour Jacob a glass. I felt tingles of excitement of the fact that Edward was at a loss for words as he continued to observe me walk back to Jacob. Jacob thanked me for the glass as he took a small sip.

"You're welcome," I said leaning over and planting a tiny kiss on his cheek. This seemed to take Jacob by surprise even more as he looked at me and then turned to glance at Edward. Jacob had a strange look of a troubled emotion on his face as if he knew that he was being used as a pond to get to Edward. Even though I didn't recognize all of Jacob's looks I certainly recognized all of Edward's. And when I looked at Edward, he was smiling from ear to ear.

He had a mysterious gleam in his eyes sent shivers down my spin and throughout my body. I knew now that Edward was pleased that I was playing his little game by using Jacob as a pond. Of Course Jacob was not thrilled but that only made Edward all the happier. Perhaps Edward had seen a glimpse of what Jacob was thinking. I could only imagine the envious thoughts that might be going through his mind. Which in turn would only again increase the joy of Edward's cruel little game. Edward turned his attention from Jacob to the meaningless conversations going on about our up coming wedding. For a moment I wondered if Jacob knew that I still had slight feelings for Edward. Is that what Edward was smiling about? Did Edward sense the feelings that I was trying so hard to fight and hide?

I was defiantly acting differently than I normally did around Jacob, but I didn't want to make it too noticeable. Perhaps it was too late for that. My eyes met Edward's as my mind was pondering over these things and for a brief moment his eyes beamed with a shine of enjoyment. As if he saw right through my attempts to push down my feelings for him.

I quickly turned away in slight embarrassment and then volunteered to take the empty wine glasses to the kitchen. In the instant that I stood up Edward too quickly stood up and volunteered to help. His eyes still held a mischievous gleam in his eyes as he trailed behind me to the kitchen while holding the rest of the empty wine glasses I could not manage to get on my own.

Jacob seemed disturbed, when I left, at the idea of Edward following me to the kitchen, but he seemed to let it go for the moment as we disappeared too quickly away from sight.

Once we were out of vision I found myself treading heavily to the kitchen in irritation with him behind me. I set the delicate glasses on the counter and whirled around in fury as I addressed Edward.

"What do you think your doing?" I said my eyes full of annoyance. Edward reached around me to set his set of glasses on the counter and smiled down at me.

"I'm helping bring in the dirty wine glasses." I rolled my eyes with an aggravated sigh.

"Don't think I don't see through your little game Edward." Edward shook his head naively.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bella."

"Don't play innocent with me. You know precisely what I'm talking about," I said poking my finger into his hard solid chest. Edward glanced down at where my finger was and let out a soft infuriatingly carefree chuckle.

"If there was a little game Bella, you certainly can't get on my case about playing it since you too had a part in it as well."

I put my head down in frustration while quickly snatching up one of the glasses on the counter and rinsing the remains of wine out.

Edward snatched a lose towel from the counter and took the wet glass to dry it.

"Are we embarrassed Bella? You shouldn't be. You and I were meant to do this for all eternity. That's nothing to be ashamed of. In fact I'm quit happy you decided to participate with me. Poor little Jacob was so dejected when he saw that he was only being used as a stepping stone between our quarrel of love."

I swung my body around and stared angrily into his eyes. "Jacob loves me. And I love him. In fact he might even love me more than you ever did if you would let him."

Edward let out a short mocking laugh. "Oh, my dear sweet Bella, that's not possible. And the only reason I can say that is because I know for a fact that for every thought you might spend on Jacob you spend a thousand on me." Edward then leaned in close to my face with a tense stare, "and if I thought it were otherwise two words would seal my fate, death and hell."

I let my eyes wonder away from his powerful stare as he stood deathly close to me. "Although," he said in a sarcastically nice tone. "I'm sure Jacob will make you very happy. Not to mention all the expensive places he'll take you to eat." Edward tip in close to my ear and smiled as he whispered, "I know those are your favorite places to eat. I'm sure you can't wait to be intimately alone with him. I sure hope he's a better lover than me."

"You just can't stand the fact that I've found someone who loves me and can give me more than you ever could."

"Perhaps," Edward said twirling a curl of my hair around his fingers. "However I never recall you complaining about anything I gave to you or asking me to stop when we were intimate."

I slapped his hand down and backed away from him. "I'm getting married Edward. I love Jacob."

"I'm sure because the two of you looked so in love in there sitting on the couch together," he said in another sarcastic tone. Edward walked towards me once more smiling while he closed the gap between us, "which is why I'm so happy for you." I backed nervously away from him again until my back hit the front of the counter top.

Edward approached the rest of the way and stood in front of me smiling down at me. "Everybody can see how in love the two of you are, just as Astrid and I are." My face scrunched in distaste at the mention of her name. Edward's velvet chuckled tickled the hairs on my ear as he leaned further into me. "She is gorgeous is she not?"

"I guess you like that type," I said in a feisty tone. "She seems like your type. Gorgeous, yet cold hearted and incapable of truly loving someone."

I saw his eye twitch just a little as he tightened his lips a to keep from saying what he first intended to say. Instead I saw his anger melt away as he composed himself and then smirked somewhat.

"You love Jacob do you?"

"Yes, I do. Why do you ask?" He laughed little harder.

"Well I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me settle a little riddle that's been bothering me. Bella, I can't seem to figure out why you still," I shuttered a slightly at the closeness of his lips to mine and then struggled with all my might to keep from kissing his lips that were inches away, "you still shutter at my closeness."

His breath blew across my lips causing me to close my eyes in determination not to let my feelings get too out of control. I could feel his body getting closer and closer, until I put my hands up to his chest. When I opened my eyes I found myself staring into his golden glazed eyes which were as memorizing as I remembered them to be.

"If you are truly in love as you say then would I still be able to do this?" In a instant I felt Edward's lips crush against mine. My hands pushed against his chest but not as hard as I could have. I felt my body losing control of my emotions as his lips clung to mine. My body seemed to melt into his arms as he held me close to his body.

And then just as quickly as it started, Edward ended the kiss by pulling away slowly. Bewildered for the moment, my eyes shut as Edward ran his fingers through my hair.

He leaned his head on mine and with a soft whisper said, "How is it that you so easily fall into my arms if you are, as you say, in love with another." He put his hand under chin and lifted it slightly, "Just think, soon you'll be Mrs. Black. Isabella Black. Doesn't that just roll off the tongue? And then I'll never be able to hold you in my arms again. I know you hate it when I touch you." His breath tickled my neck as he kissed it, "and when I kiss you," he said kissing the other side of my neck.

My heart was thrashing in my chest as Edward's lips touched mine again in a passionate kiss. This time the kiss was a lot quicker as he pulled away.

In a stunned frame of mind my lips still hung open from the kiss while Edward stared at me in amusement. "Can your dear Jacob love you in way that makes you want to plunge yourself into the depth of darkness for just one kiss? One compassionate touch?" After a moment I regained my composure and then looked at Edward.

"If you love me, as you say," I said in a shaky low rasped voice, "you will never to that again." Edward chuckled at this and then smiled at me.

"I will always love you Bella. But I do promise you that I will never kiss you again unless you ask me to."

"Which I won't," I replied quickly to him.

"Time will tell," he said resting his chin on top of my down casted head. He pulled his hand through my hair, "now let us go back out there and put on a fake happy face for you're so called 'lover', for fear he will think the game is over before it has really begun. After all, I am a firm believer that every relationship can be strengthened with a little obstacle. An obstacle that I intend to overcome. I want him to think he has a chance before I crush all hope of him ever becoming your lover."

"I will not let you destroy my love with Jacob the way you so quickly destroyed ours."

"There is no need for me to destroy something that does not exist. As for our love, I believe it is still very much alive. Otherwise why would you be fighting my very touch with every fiber in your body?"

"You miss understand my reasons for fighting your touch. You would rather think it is because of my deep love for you rather than my disgust."

"Disgust?" He laughed again, "oh Bella, you try to hide behind harsh words. But you forget that I know you much better than that." Edward pulled me close to him and hugged me tightly. "But I think this is a conversation is better left for another time. Jacob is no doubt racked with worry as he is on his way to us as we speak."

I pulled away from him by slipping beneath his arms and out of the kitchen. My heart was still pounding with exhilaration from his passionate kiss. That is twice today that Edward has caught me alone and made me fall in love with him. I felt my mind spinning with guilt as I met Jacob in the hallway. With a look of relief Jacob pulled me into his arms and held me close to his warm body.

Only at this moment of me being in his steady arms did I notice that my body was shaking.

"What happened in there Bella? You're trembling." I ran my fingers nervously through my hair as I stuttered out,"n-nothing, just taking care of some of the dirty dishes."

"I saw Edward go in with you. Did something happen? It was Edward wasn't it! That bastard! He just doesn't know when to quit does he!" Jacob looked ready to approach Edward who was probably still in the kitchen listening with joy. But I was sure if Jacob approached Edward he would like nothing more then to tear Jacob apart in the claim of self defense. Especially if it was a fight of over me. But instead I quickly grabbed his arm.

"No, no, it's not Edward. I'm just a little worried about the wedding." Jacob looked deep into my eyes searching for something unknown to me. My guess was that Jacob secretly knew that it wasn't the wedding that was bothering me but he seemed to let me get away with the poor excuse for the moment. In fact I was almost positive that Jacob knew it was Edward, but he thankfully let it go.

"You're worried about planning it?" Jacob put his hand on my arms and rubbed them soothingly. "If you want we can take it slow. I don't mind. It should be a perfect night, not a rushed night."

I looked at the ground for awhile pondering what he was saying in his attempt to comfort me. Then without thinking I looked up into his dark eyes, smiled slightly, and then asked, "Why do you want to marry Jacob?" This seemed to take him completely by surprise as he looked taken aback by the question. I could tell he didn't like the question. He blinked a couple times in doubt of my commitment to him and then smiled at me.

"I want to marry you Bella, because I love you of course. Everybody has that one person for them in their life. For me it was you. Bella, I have loved you since the first moment I laid eyes on you. It has always been you."

I looked into his sincere eyes and smiled again, "Jacob, do you really think that there is one person for everybody? And no matter what, that one person will always be the one you'll love forever?"

"Yes," Jacob said again looking for something in my eyes. I smiled and then kissed him lightly on the lips, although it was not nearly as satisfying as kissing Edward. I didn't want Jacob to think that I didn't want to go through with the wedding, so slipped my hands in his and wrapped them around my waist.

"I think we should get out of here," I whispered in his ear. Jacob smiled a little with a grin.

"Well," he leaned in close to me, "it is almost lunch time. Maybe we should go eat a little romantic lunch at the Italian Shrimp House and then if it should turn into anything else after that," he said leaning in for a kiss. I welcomed his kiss with a nervous laugh, but from the corner of my eye I caught the shadow of Edward.

As I kissed Jacob I could see Edward over his shoulder looking at me with such enjoyment it disturbed me. Edward had an amused evil grin stretched across his face as I struggled not to pull away from Jacob's passionate kiss. I wanted to scream at Edward to go way, but I knew he would never leave.

When Jacob sensed that I was no longer into the kiss, he pulled away in slight disappointment. "I'm sorry," I said again biting my lip in embarrassment. I watched as Edward smiled deviously at my unwillingness to kiss Jacob as passionately as I kissed him. I looked at Jacob and then put my head down.

"It's ok," he said. "I know you have a lot on your mind." Yeah, as a matter of fact I did. With Edward's reappearance in my life, I had a lot to think about. I looked up again passed Jacob's shoulders but Edward was already gone. Yet despite that, I could still feel his shadow upon me. He was never gone; he was never going to let me go.

And I'm not sure I wanted him to.

**Saying of the day: Life isn't worth living for, unless you have something worth dying for.**


End file.
